Remind Me
by CrystalTears3
Summary: Of all the zombie apocalypse safety camps in all the towns in all the world...she had to walk into mine. DARYL/OC... cause he's awesome. Rated M for later chapters ;
1. When The Levee Breaks

Okay guys, this is my first Walking Dead fic so please be nice. Also, as previously stated my punctuation is horrible so it doesn't need to be brought to my attention lol. As all my fics have been, I gain a lot of inspiration from music and this story is no exception. So this is another Daryl/OC story. WHY? Cause Daryl is AWESOME! That's why! Anyway Please Read and Review cause they keep me alive and I don't wanna be a walker.

_If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break, _

_If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break_

_When The Levee Breaks I'll have no place to stay. _

_Mean old levee taught me to weep and moan, _

_Mean old levee taught me to weep and moan, _

_Got what it takes to make a mountain man leave his home, _

_Oh, well, oh, well, oh, well. _

_….Led Zeppelin (When The Levee Breaks)_

_**Chapter 1**_

Carol, Dale, Glenn and T-Dog went back to the highway were they last had seen Sophia. The walk from Hershel's had become part of the everyday morning routine. Wake up, eat, do some morning chores, then Rick Shane and Daryl would head off and search the woods while the others went back to the road the girl had disappeared from.

The long trek to the highway was usually a quiet one. Carol thought of nothing else but Sophia. Playing out in her head what would happen if she got there to find her little girl on top one of the abandoned cars waiting for her. Dale, Glenn and T made casual conversation in whispers while keeping an eye out for walkers.

The Georgia sun bore down relentlessly on the group as they tread through the long dry grass leading up to the road that looked almost like a mirage in the thick hot air. Climbing over the guardrails, Carol's heart sunk once again when she noticed the untouched food left out for her daughter on the hood of a car. Glenn and Dale shared a look. If any of them were beginning to believe for sure Sophia was dead, or worse, they would never voice their concerns in front of Carol. She picked up the warm unopened bottle of water, wiping a tear away. Dale put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Just because she didn't come back to the road, doesn't mean Rick, Shane or Daryl won't have any luck."

Carol shook her head silently, shaking off the despair that had been creeping up on her the last few days.

"Rick'n Shane maybe, but not me."

The men all turned quickly, raising their weapons to the voice behind them. Daryl Dixon leaned casually on the hot car next to him. He swung the crossbow up onto his shoulder, pulling at the hem of his dirty cut off sleeve flannel. Reaching into his back pocket, he removed a red bandana and wiped the sweat from his brow and the back of his neck.

"Geez Daryl! Don't sneak up like that!" Glenn said, lowering the bat to his side.

Daryl smirked, his eyes narrowing at the young man.

"Well if it talks it ain't a walker. A'n it jus' shows ya'll should be payin more attention. Had'n I been a walker I woulda bit'cha.

T-Dog rolled his eyes and pulled himself up onto a car to keep better watch. Glenn and Dale kept their eyes on Daryl as he walked past them to stand by Carol, his face serious and his tone sympathetic.

"Hey" he said, rubbing her back "We've been findin' little clues'a Sophia all over. We'll find'er."

Carol forced a smile and patted Daryl's arm "Thanks Daryl. I know ya'll are tryin"

In the last couple days, Carol had began to regard Daryl as one of her own. Like "kin" as Daryl would call it. More than all the others he was relentless in his search for the missing girl. Never stopping except for the necessary food and occasional sleep. He had come a long way from the once loose cannon everyone remembered. Even if she did wonder if finding Sophia was his own way of dealing with not looking for his brother Merle. Either way, she was just grateful for him to be there.

"WE GOT WALKERS!" T screamed from the car. Glenn grabbed Carol and dove them both behind a car out of sight. Daryl swung his crossbow off his shoulder like a natural reflex, slamming his back to the opposite side of the van. T and Dale joined him with their weapons readied.

"How many?" Daryl asked, peaking around the corner.

"Just the two as far as I could see" T said..

Daryl grunted in response. _Two as far as he could see._ Could've been 20 for all he knew. They remained crouched down next to the hot car and even hotter Georgia asphalt till they became aware of "The Smell." A smell the survivors had all come to know very well. The smell of rotting infected flesh. The smell of earth gone bad. The smell of death. It was enough to make even the most cast iron stomach churn. Then came the sounds. Feet shuffling heavy against pavement. Slow and steady till it had purpose to move quicker…like the sight of a warm body pushing blood through its veins. They grunted and groaned with each movement as if it were an excruciating task. Daryl watched them pass the two cars in front of the van. Realizing they were the only two he raised his crossbow up for the perfect shot, raising his sight up to whistle for their attention. The one walker dressed in what appeared to be a UPS uniform, was the first to turn and Daryl noticed he was missing a rather large portion of the left side of his face. The other walker was younger and dressed in typical street clothes. He turned quicker than the rotting walker and picked up his pace towards the three men. His movement suggested he must have been recently turned. Daryl didn't hesitate to put a bolt right between his eyes as Dale and T ran ahead to take down the UPS walker. When they had finished Glenn and Carol stood up from behind the car, running over to make sure everyone was safe. Glenn looked down at what remained of the walker in the brown uniform. He couldn't help but cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. Daryl looked over at him as he pulled the bolt from the other walkers head, wiping the access brain fragments on the grass.

"Somethin' funny t'ya?" He asked.

Glenn hesitated for a moment before snickering again.

"I was just wondering if the person he was delivering to ever got their packa…"

"GLENN!" Dale yelled, flashing him an angry look and motioning to Carol.

The woman was standing over the dead walker motionlessly. She wrapped her arms around herself. Glenn could see her shoulders shaking slightly and realized she was crying. He opened his mouth to say something to her then shut it again.

"Sorry" he said to the other men "Bad time for a joke."

"Ain't never a good time for a joke no more" Daryl said, walking past him "Next time try keeping your mouth shut."

"I said I was sorry Daryl. You don't need to talk to me like that!" Glenn said, his tone rising slightly and his voice trembling. He recoiled when Daryl turned on his heel to face him, moving close enough to look him in the eyes. His lips turned up into a smirk.

"What was that boy?"

"Okay guys enough. We don't have time for this." Dale reprimanded, raising up his hands.

Daryl paid no mind to the older man, but kept his eyes on Glenn's scared ones.

"Ya get that prick' o yers wet from the farmer's daughter' n now your a man?"

"Hey come on man, leave the kid alone. We gotta get out of here before the sun starts to go down." T said, slipping his arm between the 2 men.

Daryl looked Glenn up and down before huffing and tossing his bow back onto his shoulder.

"Why don't we let "THE MAN" lead us all back to camp. Maybe he can protect all a y….."

"DARYL LOOK OUT!" Carol yelled out.

Daryl turned to his side to see a female walker charging him so quickly he barely had time to brace himself from the impact. She pushed him against a car, jaws snapping and biting forcefully in his face.

"Fuck'n bitch stinks!" he said through clentched teeth "GIT'R off me!"

Just as Glenn raised up his bat, a knife entered the back of the walker's head, the tip just piercing through the front of the skull.

Daryl pushed the limp body away from him, wiping away what droplets of blood had gotten close to his mouth and eyes.

"What'n the hell was that?" he asked, looking around.

Glenn, T, Dale and Carol were already staring down the aisles of cars and spotted a woman walking towards them.

Her long black hair bounced from side to side away from her slim tan face. She looked to be possibly American Indian. Her thin frame was solid yet slender and moved quickly in their direction. She wore a faded black "Slayer" shirt with the sleeves cut off and tied in the back revealing patches of a flat stomach and navel piercing. Her shorts were what most would consider "daisy dukes" but her thinning legs made them look less trashy.

"End of the world and we manage to find hot punk rocker Pocahontas." T joked, watching the woman.

"What'r ya talkin about?" Daryl grumbled.

His heart stopped when his eyes fell on her. She to stopped dead in her tracks, eyes big as saucers. A small smile played on her lips for a second then quickly faded when Daryl didn't return it. He looked her up and down and noticed the Slayer shirt. HIS Slayer shirt.

"Aw hell" he finally whispered "Ain't possible."

"You acquainted?" Dale asked, his eyebrows furrowed at such a possibility.

"You can say that" Daryl said, turning to spit and wiping his lips with the back of his hand "She's my ex wife.

**Short I know but trust me the next chapter is gonna be long. I'm just easing into the story. I hope you guys like it! BTW this chapter was written before the heartbreaking mid season finale so we all know how the search ends.=( Read and Review Please.**


	2. If You're Wondering If I Want Ya To

**_WHEW! This chapter took me 2 days to write and I hope that you like it. Special thanks to Niffer for following me over to my new story! And also to Neeh for her nice review too! Any thing in BOLD in this story is all PAST so you know what's what. Now On with the show…_**

**_BTW I don't own any songs or any WD characters. If I owned Daryl I'd never leave the house!_**

_The moon was shining on the lake at night_

_The slayer T-shirt fit the scene just right _

_Through smeared mascara _

_I looked into your eyes and saw a light _

_You told me stories about your chickadees_

_They didn't like BB guns or stupid archery _

_You charmed the lifeguard He let them use the pool all day for free _

_Then the conversation stopped And I looked down at my feet _

_I was next to you and you were right there next to me _

_Then I said Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to) _

_I want you to So make the move (make the move) _

_cause I ain't got all night_

…..Weezer (Girl *if your wondering*)

**Chapter 2**

**Merle's truck pulled into the bar parking lot, kicking up dust in it's wake. He had an "Itch" to go out that night and wanted Daryl in tow. After a long day at the bike shop Daryl would have been content with going home, cracking open a beer and falling asleep in front of the T.V. But Merle insisted on heading out for some "quality time" with him. Even going as far as offering to drive, a gesture that was half hearted knowing full well he'd be driving back home when Merle either got to drunk or found some random woman to go home with, which was probably his motive all along. The truck stopped hard into an empty spot as Merle slammed it into park. He turned and punched the younger Dixon in the arm jolting him from his thoughts. **

"**Ya look like I jus' ran over yer dog boy. What? Ya to good to hang wit yer big brother?"**

**Daryl grunted, wondering where this kind of attentiveness was when he was younger.**

"**Come on Merle. Ya know I don' like crowds."**

**Merle sat back in the drivers seat, narrowing his eyes.**

"**Ya don't like crowds? Ya don't like crowds…boy ya better learn to like somthin other 'n huntin and runnin round' them backwoods. I taught ya all that fer survival not so ya could be some kinda antisocial George of the jungle. Now we're gonna go in there, drink, have a couple'a laughs and god willin get us some country pussy. Take that dress off'n at least act happy."**

**Merle slid out of the truck and slammed the door behind him, strolling casually into the bar and waving at a few of the bikers parked outside. Daryl sat for a few moments, allowing his brothers words to sink in. He knew better than to argue with Merle, especially if there would be liquor involved later on. Plus, the growing irritation and dryness in his mouth made the promise of alcohol all the more tempting. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly before jumping out of the truck and slamming the door behind him.**

**BUD'S was your typical rowdy beer and shot place where most of the blue collar boys would meet up after work to drink and complain about their jobs or wives and girlfriends. On the weekends, it was a place for bikers and fighting. Listening to men tell war stories waiting to impress the next drunk girl that might be listening. Daryl walked in, squinting through the smoke and bright neon beer signs. He saw Merle towards the back of the bar already with a girl under each arm, giggling loudly at everything that came out of his mouth. Daryl wondered if the girls would be so buddy buddy if they knew Merle was screwing them both. Just depended on what day of the week it was. Daryl raised a hand up to his older brother who stopped his conversation with the bar skanks to make him aware he had seen him. Merle whispered something to the big breasted blonde on his left causing them all to stop and look over at Daryl before erupting into fits of laughter. **

_**Aw Fuck you Merle. This is exactly why I didn't wanna come here. **_**He thought huffing and plopping himself onto a bar stool. His eyes moved from side to side making sure no one would sit down to bother him.**

"**Get ya somethin' doll?"**

**Cloudy blue eye's looked up to meet dark chocolate ones. The girl smiling on the other side of the bar was a bartender he had never seen before. She was beautiful. Perfect skin, perfect tight body, long black hair that cascaded past her shoulders ending just above the cleavage peeking out from the tight green tank top and making the heat rise up into Daryl's cheeks. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Uh…" Daryl cleared his throat "Yeah lemme git a Bud and a double shot a 'Soco"**

**She smiled and winked at him, turning to retrieve the items. Daryl stretched his neck up trying to get a better look at her ass. Yup. Perfect too. She slid the drinks over to him.**

"**8 even"**

**He grabbed the shooter of Southern Comfort, downing it quickly and wincing slightly at the sweet burn down his throat. **

"**I'm sure Merle has a tab back there, jus' throw 'em on his."**

"**You got it hon" she smiled brightly before walking over to the next customer. Again, Daryl couldn't take his eyes off her and mentally reprimanded himself for acting like a kid with raging hormones.**

"**Well as I live and breathe! Is that Daryl Dixon brooding at the end of my bar!"**

**He smiled hearing the sing song voice behind him. Manicured red nails ran across his shoulder blades and pulled him in for a quick squeeze. Luann or 'LuLu' as the customers knew her, was the owner of the bar. She had acquired it in the divorce from her third husband Buddy. She looked good for a woman in her late forties. Blonde hair pulled into a French twist. Bright red lips to match her low cut tank top. She and Merle had a fling a few years back but like most women, he grew tired of her. He reached over and returned the hug.**

"**How ya doin LuLu"**

"**Same shit diff'n day baby. Where ya been lately? Rather see you than that asshole brother o' yers."**

**Clearly the woman still had some unresolved feelings about the 'break up.'**

"**Been round" he said, pushing the bottle back to his lips and returning his attention to the bartender. Lulu followed his gaze.**

"**Ah that's my new girl. Sweet as candied yams and rough round the edges. Perfect fer here. Hey Ra!"**

**The younger girl turned from the register, walking over to her boss.**

"**Ra, this is Merle's brother…"**

"**Daryl" she said, cutting Lulu off.**

"**You've met?"**

**Ra pointed at the tag on his dirty work shirt.**

"**Kinda gave it away. Plus I've heard Merle mention you before."**

**Daryl took another drink from his bottle, swallowing hard. He had hoped Merle 'mentioning' him wasn't during a sweaty romp in the back of his pick up truck**

"**Names Raven. But you can just call me Ra."**

**She extended a hand to him. He excepted, mesmerized at the silky touch of her skin and wondering if the rest of her body felt the same way.**

"**Raven? What kinda name is that?" **

**His eyes shot up to look at her when he realized how insulting it probably sounded. She just smiled and reached down to pour him another shot. He liked that smile. **

"**It's Indian" she replied.**

"**Creek?"**

"**Cherokee"**

"**An what brought ya here?"**

**She poured herself a shot as well, tapping the side of his glass before throwing it back. **

"**Moved back here from Oklahoma awhile ago. Just helping out my daddy."**

**Lulu grinned at the pairs exchange. **

"**Hey Ra, Leah's gonna be here any minute so you're free to leave." **

**She nudged Daryl's arm motioning towards the girl.**

"**Uh…Buy ya a drink?" he spat out awkwardly.**

"**Sure let me count out and I'll be right back." **

**She grabbed the jar next to the register and headed to the office.**

"**Ya,She'll be right back" Lulu said, slapping his arm playfully. She turned to see Merle strolling over in their direction. Lulu grimaced and jumped off her stool.**

"**I'm gonna go…help her out"**

**Merle watched Lulu's backside as she walked away, whistling and slapping his brother on the back.**

"**I'll tell ya what, I put a lot of miles on that one but she's still my favorite ride."**

**Daryl took another drink from his beer, hoping his brother would leave before Ra got back.**

"**Did ya get to see the new lil bird behind the bar. Mmm, love to git me summa' that. She's harder to get into than Fort Knox." **

**The younger Dixon sighed with relief. Was it possible his brother found a girl he couldn't charm into bed? The office door opened and Ra walked out, her smile wavering slightly at the sight of Merle.**

"**Well if it ain't my lil Cherokee rose." he said, looking her up and down.**

"**How ya doing Merle?" She responded, trying to hide the irritation in her voice. She would never be his anything.**

"**I'd be better if I could get ya a shot and in to a hotel room."**

**She giggled making both Merle and Daryl look at her confused.**

"**I'll take a shot of Jameson"**

**Merle smiled triumphantly and motioned for the bartender. Daryl felt the sting of disappointed and jealousy rise up in the pit of his stomach. She was to good to be true anyway. Just as the shot was passed to Ra, Lulu walked out from the office.**

"**Hey Lu," Ra yelled "Merle bought ya a shot."**

**Daryl laughed into his beer bottle while the older Dixon looked back and forth between the two women.**

"**Leah lemme get 2 Buds please. Are you any good at pool? Ra asked turning to Daryl.**

"**Damn near unbeatable"**

"**Well show me what you got cowboy" she smiled and grabbed the beers off the bar. Daryl stood up trying to conceal the big smile on his face, turning back for a moment to shrug at his brother. Merle watched as they walked off together, mumbling a few choice words under his breath. He felt two small arms snake around his muscular one.**

"**Oh Merle I'd knew you'd come round"**

**He looked down into Lulu's beaming eyes, cocking his head to the side and shrugging as well. **_**Hey, already serviced pussy is better than none **_**he thought.**

**Daryl and Ra played round after round of pool. Trash talking and drinking. She drank like a fish and talked like a sailor but somehow maintained a feminine quality which he noticed every time she bent over to make a shot. He practically had to lean on his hands to stop himself from grabbing her and having his way on top of the pool table. He learned her dad was a true blue Georgia country boy who owned a mechanic shop not to far from the bar. Her mother was pure Cherokee Indian. She died of cancer when she was just 14. He found himself asking her anything just to hear the sound of her voice, watching her every move. Each hand gesture and movement of her body being tucked away to memory. He watched as the 8 ball went into the side pocket leading Ra to laugh and jump up and down a few times. She leaned against the table with a cocky smirk. **

"**Thought you were unbeatable there hot stuff? So tell me why I once again kicked your ass"**

**Hot stuff? No one had ever referred to Daryl Dixon as "Hot stuff"**

"**Cause I let ya win"**

**Her mouth dropped open as Daryl took another shot from the tray on the table. **

"**Oh ya let me win did ya? What was my handicap?"**

"**Bein a woman" he smirked.**

**The comment would have been insulting, but Ra couldn't fight off a laugh.**

"**Well this WOMAN just kicked your ass."**

"**Eh, you cheated."**

"**Oh" she said coming around the pool table to stand in front of him. "Care to make a bet then?" **

**She reached over and grabbed the beer out of his hands and took a drink. He watched her lips wrap around the neck of the bottle.**

"**What kinda bet?"**

"**Whatever you want. You're the one letting me win. You pick."**

**He thought for a moment, smiling inwardly at all the dirty things that past through his mind. Not wanting to scare her off he said the more appropriate thing as he reached over to grab his cue.**

"**Alright, if I win I get to take you out."**

**She tilted her head slightly "What are we doing right now?"**

"**Bar ain't a proper first date."**

**She liked that answer. She was liking everything about this man.**

"**Alright than if I win I get to take YOU out. Now rack'em. I'm going to get more beer."**

**Daryl watched her walk up to the bar, shaking his head with a smile. This girl was definitely unlike any girl he'd ever met.**

"**Hey Leah, Let me get two more beers and two more shots please."**

"**Sure thing honey"**

**Ra tapped her fingers against the top of the bar grinning widely. It had been a long time since she had had this much fun. Between working at her dad's shop and bartending, it didn't leave much time for herself. How lucky did she get to spend that time with someone as hot and funny as Daryl. Hard to believe he was related to someone like Merle. Just then, two hands came up on each side of her, resting on top of the bar. She was shocked at how brave Daryl had become. Must be the alcohol. Then she noticed the tattoo.**

"**Ya must think yer some hot piece'a ass up there with my baby bro. But any good hunter can smile bad game from a mile away."**

**Merle's breath was so thick with whiskey it burned her eyes. She pushed his arm away and squeezed past him.**

"**You're drunk Merle"**

**He laughed and leaned his elbow down on the bar. **

"**An I intend to get more drunk. An' ya know when I'm drunk I kin go fer hours." He wagged his eyebrows up and down.**

"**That's great Merle. I'm sure Lu will appreciate that later." **

**Ra grabbed the bottles off the bar and turned to walk away but not before Merle reached over and grabbed her arm, causing a beer to shatter to the ground and the entire bars attention to shift to them. Including Daryl's.**

"**I ain' talkin bout Lu. I'm talkin' bout you lil Indian girl." **

"**There a problem here bro?" Daryl walked up behind her and put a hand on her lower back.**

"**I was jus' askin yer lil bird here how she would like to get with a real man"**

**Daryl grimaced half out of anger and half out of embarrassment. He hated when Merle got this drunk. He reached back up to grab Ra but Daryl smacked his hand away with a loud slap.**

"**Oh ya grow a pair baby brother. Or ya tryin to impress yer new girlfrien'?**

"**She ain' my girlfriend Merle. Why don' I take ya home?"**

**Merle pulled his arm away and stumbled back onto a stool.**

"**Do I look like I'm wearin a skirt son? Than don' tell me what to do."**

"**Fine" Ra said grabbing her purse "Then I'll leave."**

**She began walking towards the door and Daryl turned back to his brother mouthing the words "What The Fuck" before running after her. Merle took another shot, looking in the direction where the two had just been and laughed quietly to himself.**

**Outside, Daryl chased Ra over to her truck.**

"**Ra wait up! Hey look I'm sorry bout' Merle. He gets a lil outta control when he drinks. He's harmless really."**

"**Ya as harmless as a rattlesnake and twice as sweet." **

**Daryl bit his lower lip, trying to think of what to say. **

"**Well it's late either way and I gotta open up my daddy's shop in the morning"**

"**Yeah I understand. Well I guess I'll be seein ya around then"**

**He turned and began walking back towards the bar getting ready to yell at Merle for messing up his chances with the first girl he'd been interested in in probably ever. **

"**Hey Dixon!"**

**He turned back to her. His breath catching in his throat. She looked beautiful standing there, the wind kicking up and blowing black strands of hair across her face. She smiled slyly.**

"**You're right. I was cheating. Guess that means I gotta take you out. How's Friday?"**

**Daryl smirked "Friday is just fine."**

"**See ya then" she said with a wink before jumping into her truck and pulling out of the lot. He watched a few minutes more, stupidly hoping she would pull back in, throw him in her truck and crawl on top of him. He shook his head. Somehow he had a feeling that after tonight. Nothing would be the same. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Present Day….._

"What are ya doin here Ra?"

She walked over and pulled the blade from the walkers head.

"Wow Ra! Thanks for saving my life. Super glad you're not dead like everyone else!" she said mockingly.

"I woulda had it covered if ya didn't show up"

She rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to the rest of the party, extending her hand out to Dale.

"Raven Dixon" she said breathlessly

"Dale. And this is Glenn T-dog and Carol"

Before she could address any of them. Daryl cut her off.

"Raven Dixon? Don't ya mean Raven Brooks?"

"Our divorce was never finalized Daryl. But hey, next lawyer walker we run into I'll have draw up some papers."

He looked at her blankly while the other turned to hide their laughter. They just met her but liked her already. She had his number and they knew it. It wasn't everyday in the zombie apocalypse they found someone to shut up Daryl Dixon. He kicked his heel against the asphalt like a toddler that had just been reprimanded and stomped towards another car.

"How'd you make it out here alone honey?" Dale asked.

"I've only been alone the last 2 days. The last person with me was bit during an attack at night. Former boss of mine."

That caught Daryl's attention.

"Luann?"

She nodded, looking down at the pavement.

"What about yer dad?"

"He was the first. Before we even had a chance to get out of the house." She blinked back the tears and turned away from him.

"Sorry" Daryl said tightly. He struggled with the feeling of wanting to run to her, wrap his arms around her and vow that nothing would ever happen to her as long as he was around. But his pride held him back. He couldn't deny his feelings for her but he couldn't' forget the past. The Dixon's were hard headed men after all.

"Well, she has to come back with us." Carol said.

"Aw hell" Daryl yelled, kicking dirt on the side of the road.

"Well wherever you guys are I hope it's far from the road. I spotted a group of walkers a few miles back." Ra said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Well then let's get the hell outta here." T said, jumping over the railing and into the dry grass with a thud.

"Alright we'll come back tomorrow" Dale said and squeezed Carol's shoulder.

Ra looked over at Daryl. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Daryl I…"

"Save it Raven. I ain't in the mood."

She closed her mouth, not wanting to push her luck any farther. Following silently behind all of them. Never in a million years would she ever have thought she would run into him or, that when she did, she would have to conceal her happiness. She thought they would be running happily through a field with outstretched arms in slow motion like in some corny romantic movie. But the look on Daryl's face made her wonder if she would have better luck with the walkers.

_**What happened between Daryl and Ra? What's going to happen with Daryl and Ra? Please read and review! They keep me living!**_


	3. Somebody Like You

WOW guys thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Please keep'em coming! Oh and to answer some messages I got...

1. Raven's nickname is Ra as in RAY of light Not Ra like the opening of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance (Do not stop reading this cause I know the name of a Lady Gaga song. Norman Reedus was in Judas after all.

2. Um...if I were to cast Raven on the show the actress that comes to mind is Megan Fox but I HATE Megan Fox cause she's SUCH a bad actress but I do think she is gorgeous. (Pretty sure she's had some work though cause last time I saw her she looked a lil Mickey Rourke like)

3. I use music cause it's what I get inspired by a majority of the time. When I'm writting I'm usually listening to my ipod.

I think that was it if I missed questions let me know.

Again I do not own any characters from the Walking Dead I only own Ra. If ya wanna use her please ask first. I would like to know who I talk to to OWN Norman Reedus.

_There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known _

_I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done _

_And it sure feels right to finally feel that way I do_

_Now, I wanna love somebody _

_Love somebody like you._

_An' I'm lettin go of all my lonely yesterdays_

_I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made _

_Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do_

_I wanna love somebody _

_Love someday like you._

_...Keith Urban ~Somebody Like You~_

**Chapter 3**

**Daryl rummaged through the clothes on his floor and hamper. The look on his face determining the degree of cleanliness. He had wished he had gotten off work early enough to attempt to do laundry. **_**Must be how chicks feel**_** he thought with a laugh. He looked up at the clock. Fifteen more minutes and she would be there. He looked around trailer. Probably not in the best condition. It was small, but provided everything he needed, bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen. That was only if you could see and get to any of it. Beer cans, empty dishes, dirty clothes and all of his hunting gear layered the tables, counter tops and floor. He grabbed a garbage bag and began shoving random things into it by the arm full, not really caring what it was just as long as it was out of sight. There was a small knock at the door. **

"**Shit" Daryl whispered.**

**He grabbed the last of it and threw it into the bag, tossing it into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Taking hold of the door knob, Daryl took a deep breath before turning it. Ra spun around to face him, she looked just as perfect as he remembered. Hair pulled into a messy bun with a few strands left down framing her face. She wore jean shorts and dark brown tank with matching fringe boots. Attire that made him feel overdressed in his blue button down shirt and black slacks. Judging by the look on Ra's face he was certain he was. **

"**Well, Well. Well. Don't you clean up nice" She said with a smile.**

"**Ya never said where we were gonna go and I jus' couldn't find a thing to wear" He said sarcastically "Ya know I'm also not lettin' ya take me out. Wouldn't be proper for a woman to pay on a date."**

**Ra put her hands on her hips. "Well first off, I'm not the kinda girl that needs a man to pay for her. And second, who said we have to pay for anything. I'm taking YOU out so you have to comply with everything. I have a truck with gas and a six pack of Bud."**

"**Wha'cha have in mind?" Daryl asked,stretching up to grab the top of the door frame and leaning his body out towards Ra. She blushed slightly, still able to see his arm muscles under his shirt.**

"**Well I heard from a little birdie that you like to hunt. So grab your weapon of choice mister hunter and meet me in the truck."**

**He watched her walk back to her truck wondering if she was strutting for his benefit. He went back into the trailer and grabbed the case with his crossbow in it. Beer and Hunting? Daryl debated on following through with their date or just marrying her that night. **

**They drove for about a half hour, making small talk about their work day or whatever song happened to come on the radio. He could tell that despite her tough exterior, she was just as nervous as he was. It was obvious by the way she bit her lower lip whenever it got quiet for to long. Finally, pulling off the dirt road, Ra stopped in the middle of a beautiful field right outside the woods. **

"**We're here." she sang and grabbed the beer and small black rolled up bag from the bed. Daryl grabbed his bow and slid out of the truck, stopping to take in the scenery.**

"**What is this place?"**

"**My mama used to bring me here when I was little. It's just a stretch of woods with a small lake but it used to be magical to me. I learned a lot here. I guess coming here still makes me feel closer to her." **

"**Take all your dates here?" He asked with a smile. **

"**Take dates here? Hell, my daddy doesn't even know about this place."**

**Daryl couldn't help but feel special to be let into her sanctuary. Thankful still when they crossed the threshold into the woods. He listened as they walked in farther and Ra pointed out all the places of interest. Where she camped out for the first time, where she had fallen and had to get stitches in her lip, the cracked and moldy wood of what was the remnants of her first tree house. The place held a lot of memories for her. They finally came to a stop at a clearing in the woods with a small lake. Ra bent down and grabbed two beers and tossed one to Daryl. **

"**So" he said, cracking off the top and taking a drink "Ya got me out here..now what?"**

**Ra took the bag out from underneath her arms and placed it on the ground. She unfolded it slowly to reveal slender silver knives. Daryl took a step back.**

"**Whoa! is that why ya don't bring alotta people here? Cause ya don' want'em to find the bodies?"**

**Ra laughed outright and slid one of the knives from it's slots. **

"**I just wanted to see if you were better with a weapon than you were with a pool cue."**

**Before he could defend himself, Ra stood up quickly and with a flick of her wrist sent the blade spinning into the tree across from them, landing with a hollow thud directly in the center. Daryl whistled, walking over to pull the blade out from the tree. **

"**Damn girl, how'd ya do that?"**

"**A ton of training and practice." she smirked. **

"**Well hell don' let Merle see that. He'd hurt himself tryin' to out do ya." **

"**Yeah cause he's so shy around me now."**

**Daryl's smile faded and he turned back to get his crossbow. She couldn't tell if he was offended or avoiding any conversation that had to do with his brother. **

"**I understand he's your brother and all, but how is it you're so different?"**

"**We ain't so differ'n as all that. My dad was never around when I was a kid, so Merle kinda became like a dad to me. But that was only WHEN Merle was around. I'd fend for myself most of the time."**

**Daryl raised up his crossbow and aimed it at the same tree that had the puncture from Ra's knife. He took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger gently. There was a loud click and the bolt sliced through the air, landing just above the cut in the bark and catching a unfortunate caterpillar underneath it. Ra's eye's grew a bit wider.**

"**Impressive. So did you teach yourself then?"**

"**Naw, Merle still taught me useful things, Huntin, fishin, fightin, all the things he learned in the army."**

"**Chasing women?" Ra smirked as she took a drink of her beer.**

"**That was always Merle's thing. I was never interested in that."**

"**Oh" a look of shock and disappointment crossed Ra's face while she looked around uncomfortably. **

"**Oh naw, I ain't gay or nothin'. I just wasn't interested in chasin' tail like him."**

**He could see her body relax and her chest move with a sigh of relief. **

"**So why are you out here with me then?"**

**Daryl blushed and walked over to pull the bolt from the tree. "Cause you're not like most of the girls out here. You're different. You're the best kinda different."**

**Ra blushed too. A small smile playing on her lips.**

"**Well thank you"**

**Daryl nodded and tossed his empty beer bottle into the bag. **

"**So who taught ya knife throwin?"**

"**My mama. When she felt I was old enough she had me out here everyday teachin' me how to throw. She said it was better then teachin' me how to shoot. She hated guns. Hated my daddy had them in the house. She said the knives would teach me better discipline and focus."**

"**And did it?"**

**Ra turned quickly again, releasing another blade from her hand. This time it shot passed Daryl's head and nearly missed his ear.**

"**I don't know. You tell me"**

**He felt that warm sensation again in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like cocky women, but she pulled it off to where he actually found it sexy. **

"**Alright darlin. What are we doing out here?"**

"**How are your tracking skills"**

"**Better than my pool skills." He said mockingly, giving her a wink.**

"**So say I were to get lost in the woods? You could find me?"**

"**In the dark, in the light, on a foggy day. No problem."**

**Ra stood up and brushed off her shorts, tossing her empty beer into the bag and shoving a knife into her boot. She raised her arms above her head and stretched out tall before smacking her hands together. **

"**Okay prove it."**

"**Huh?"**

"**You heard me. You're a tracker and a hunter. Hunt me. Give me 20 seconds and come find me."**

**Daryl cocked his head to the side and smiled "Are you serious?"**

"**As a heart attack" **

**She walked up to him slowly till they were face to face. Daryl looked down at her lips then back to her eyes. She brought a hand up to his face and used her fingertips to gently close his eyelids. Once closed, he could still feel her presence in front of him, unmoving. He could feel her move just close enough for her breasts to come in contact with the lower half of his chest, shuddering slightly at the warm breath against his ear, tickling his neck.**

"**Count to 20 and come find me."**

**Daryl felt her move away. He became aware of all the noises around him. The birds, the cracking of sticks below his feet, which way the wind was blowing the leafs. Sure 20 seconds had passed, he opened his eyes. Ra was gone like she had never been there. The only things that remained was the beer and the rolled up case of knives. Then he noticed one small detail that he was sure she had put there on purpose. It was a small footprint, about a size seven he would guess, pointed in the direction she must have gone into the woods. Daryl got down on one knee, running his fingers over the print. He heard the snap of a twig in the distance and smirked.**

"_**Challenge accepted" **_**He whispered.**

**He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. He was more comfortable in the white "wife beater" underneath. He tossed the crossbow over his shoulder and took off into the woods. Raising his face to the sky, Daryl took a deep breath of the sweet Georgia summer air. He could smell the musky scent coming from the river, the large oak trees and pines filling his nostrils with the overpowering odor of rosemary and sandlewood and then the faint smell of gardenia and vanilla. Ra's scent. He looked down at the ground, the moisture in the grass causing just the slightest bit of pressure to bend the long blades out of place. He jogged through the woods dodging trees and small shrubs. Stopping once again, he closed his eyes and listened to the woods once more. Birds, leafs rattling against each other, small animals, scraping claws against bark. Then he heard something that sounded like the slow whine of a tree branch having weight applied to it. **

_**She's in the trees **_**He smiled. She must have known he had heard her because the noise stopped suddenly. His boots tread silently against the damp ground, eye's darting from side to side. There was a loud whistle and before Ra could jump down, Daryl reached up and grabbed her ankle, gently pulling her down from the tree and lowered her to the ground so he was resting on top of her. He smiled down at her, pushing a few loose strands of hair from her face. **

"**Well, I guess you caught me didn't you?" She laughed "What do you usually do after you catch your prey?"**

"**Mount it"**

**Daryl blushed once again realizing the double entendre that just so blatantly fell from his mouth. Ra laughed.**

"**Would you settle for a kiss?"**

**The smile on his face faded, looking at her with disbelief. She brought her hand up to capture the back of his head, pulling him down till their lips touched gently. Daryl didn't know if it was the kiss or the feeling of her below him, but he almost felt light headed. Intoxicated by her taste. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for her to grant him access. She complied. Her own tongue sliding out to meet his. The next few minutes where a blur of exploring tongues and roaming hands. Each second they were both becoming more brave. Daryl waited till every cell in his body was screaming for air before he broke the kiss. He pulled away slightly, one arm was slid under Ra's head while the other rested on her stomach. They both fought to catch their breath, panting loudly. He finally leaned back down and put his hand on her cheek. Ra chuckled breathlessly and covered her forehead with her hand. **

"**What's so funny?" Daryl asked, sounding mildly hurt "was it not good?"**

"**No, She pulled him down for another quick kiss "The kiss was great. I was just wondering if you did that with everything you hunted."**

"**Daryl's laugh echoed loudly through the woods as he bent down to kiss her again.**

**Present Day**

The look of shock on everyone's face back at the camp was almost humorous. They looked Raven up and down like she was some rare specimen that needed to be studied. She shifted the weight of her backpack uncomfortably at the stares and open mouths.

"What? Is it that hard to believe? Is she supposed to be barefoot and pregnant? Missing teeth and overweight? That's a redneck's wife right?" Daryl spat, tossing his crossbow onto the picnic table.

"No. Daryl that's not it at all." Lori said, holding her hands up "it's just…." She looked over at Rick hoping he would help her find the right words to not agitate him farther.

"It's just of all the times we've talked, you've never mentioned a wife." Rick finished.

"Yeah well ya never told me 'bout your first pet, or first car, or your first BJ, and ya know why? Cause they don't matter no more."

Ra winced. That one hurt. She knew he was going out of his way to push her buttons. There was an awkward silence that became almost unbearable.

"Well Rick found me and Carl in the middle of nowhere when we thought he was dead. It just shows that miracles can happen." Lori smiled.

Daryl laughed. "Yeah, but he was lookin for ya. I was getting away from her."

There it was again. This time she felt the burn of tears in her eyes, but managed to blink them back. Hard to believe that the man she once worshiped and once worshiped her would say such things.

"The next miracle will be if we find Merle." Daryl said.

_MERLE_. The very mention of his name made her skin crawl and left a bad taste in her mouth. It wasn't even till he had said his name did she even realize Merle wasn't a part of the group. She looked from face to face realizing why he probably wasn't. A cop, an Asian, a black guy, and women with guns. _Gee…wonder why Merle didn't make it long with all of them _she thought sarcastically. She didn't care. He was the reason Daryl was acting like this. He was the reason they were broken.

"Where is that asshole brother of yours? To good to come out?"

Everyone grew silent and turned to look at Daryl who had his back to everyone. His hands opened and closed at a weak attempt to hold back anger.

"He's missin'. That's all."

"Missing or dead?"

Daryl whipped around and grabbed her hard by the arm. He bent down till his mouth was right by her ear.

"He ain't dead. I'm gonna find him." He smirked wickedly "Thought that would make you happy."

Ra pulled away from him roughly, anger burning in her eyes. She shook her head at him and tried to argue back, but couldn't with the lump building up in her throat. She turned from the group quickly and stomped off towards the woods.

"What the hell is that all about?" Rick asked.

Daryl watched her walk off, trying to suppress the mixed emotions he couldn't identify.

Rick pulled his gun from the holster and checked the ammo. "She can't go off alone."

"Yeah I'm go get'er" Daryl said, grabbing his crossbow and wiping off his forehead.

"And you BOTH better come back Daryl" Rick warned.

Daryl quickened his pace behind her.

"Ra! Raven! Get your ass back'er."

"NO!" she shouted over her shoulder "You think you're the only one that lost people? You think just cause you're angry at yourself you can take it out on me? I'm just tryin to survive like everyone else! I wasn't put here to be your emotional punching bag Dixon!"

"Look" he yelled back "I don' like this anymore than you do, but ya can't go out alone!"

She stopped and turned around so quickly he nearly ran into her. He could now see her puffy red eyes as she wiped away the new tears that threatened to spill over. After everything, she refused to let him see her cry.

"You don't like this anymore than I do? How do you know I don't like this? The happiest I have been since this whole damn thing started was when I saw you. Alive. I thought despite everything that has happened you would have felt the same."

Daryl looked down at the ground, kicking the toe of his boot against an ant hill.

"This didn't change nothin' Ra. I didn't forget and trust me I wanted to. I loved you."

The last words were barely audible.

"And you don't anymore?"

He said nothing, just continued to kick his boot harder into the crumbling mound. Ra bit her bottom lip.

"Well Dixon it's hard to forget something that never happened."

Daryl chuckled "Still singin' that song? Ya can't tell me it never happened when I saw it with my own eyes girl!"

"You don't even know what you saw Daryl. You just went along with Merle the way you always did. The way he trained you to since you were lit…."

"YA FUCKED MY BROTHER!"

He yelled so loudly that she was pretty sure if the camp had been wondering what the tension between them was about, they knew now. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Keep trying to convince yourself of that Daryl. Even though in your heart you know it's not true. Whatever makes you feel less guilty for leaving me."

Daryl looked back up only to find her walking back towards the camp.


	4. I Don't Believe You

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites. I do nothing but think of what to write next and the reviews really help. Just bought the first season of WD the other night after work and think I've probably watched it 20 times already lol. ANYWAY….

I own nothing from The Walking Dead except Ra, Luann, Leah, Bill and Tommy. I also do not own any of the songs. EXTREME sap warning in this chapter. But it'll be the last mushy chapter for awhile.

_I don't mind it, I don't mind at all_

_It's like you're the swing set, and I'm the kid that falls_

_It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried_

_We come to blows and every night_

_The passions there, so it's got to be right, right?_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say don't come around here no more_

_I won't remind you _

_You said we wouldn't be apart_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say you don't need me anymore_

_So don't pretend to _

_Not love me at all_

…_.Pink ~I Don't Believe You~_

_**Chapter 4**_

The rest of the afternoon at camp was awkward to say the least. To Rick's annoyance, Daryl disappeared into the woods after he and Ra had there talk, with some excuse about looking for Sophia while there was still light. Lori showed Ra around the camp and explained to her the day to day chores. Everyone was bursting with questions, but they were afraid they would be overstepping their boundaries with the woman they had just come to know. They made casual conversation while making dinner. Where she was from, How she and Daryl had met, but she seemed to shut down the minute they mentioned anything to do with her thoughts on Merle. Rick walked into the circle of women, keeping his eyes towards the woods.

"Daryl ain't back yet. He ain't even supposed to be off on his own and now it's getting dark."

Ra smirked, throwing some carrots into the pot over the fire.

"I'm surprised he's gone along with anything you've asked of him so far. Daryl never listened to anyone except Merle."

"Well, Merle ain't here now is he?"

The group turned around to see Daryl throwing a link of squirrels down on the ground. He was sweating and a lot dirtier now then when he had left. _Blowing off stream_ Ra imagined. Daryl walked passed Ra, narrowing his eyes down at hers. _Not enough steam_ she thought.

"I take it the talk didn't go to well" Lori said, looking down at the other woman.

"We haven't had a talk that went well since the day the world went to shit. Ra admitted sadly.

She looked down at Lori's stomach "I see not all marriages have gone to pot."

Lori's eyes grew wide as she put her hand on her still flat stomach. "How..How did you know?'

"Call it Indian intuition"

Lori forced a laugh, running her fingers through her messy hair. "Rick and I are the only ones that know. Please don't say anything."

"Not to be rude Lori, but I kinda have my own problems right now" Ra said, motioning in the direction of Daryl "But don't worry your secret is safe with me"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That night at dinner, the only thing that could be heard was the scraping of plates and the noises of crickets and animals off in the distance. Daryl sat as far away from Ra as he could, but still kept his eyes on her every second. He wished she didn't have to be so beautiful. Wished he could forget everything and feel happy to have some connection to his old life. Wished he could simply just hold her tonight and remember who he used to be when he was with her. Before all his emotions shut off and everyday was a fight for survival. Her skin glistened in the fire light where the sweat from the day still remained. Her hair was pulled up revealing her long slender neck. A neck Daryl remembered was a sensitive spot he used to love to kiss. He shook his head a couple times, trying to shake those thoughts from his head. Rick's voice broke the silence.

"Raven, you can sleep in our tent with Lori and Carl till we can find a permanent spot for you. It's my turn to keep night watch"

"No" Daryl stood up and tossed his plate into an empty trash bucket "She can have my tent. I'll keep watch tonight."

"Hershel said you need your rest after your wounds from the other day." Carol said softly.

"I'm fine. I got all the rest I needed. She's my problem not ya'lls.

Ra rolled her eyes and stood up, tossing her plate away as well. "I'm not anyone's "problem" Daryl. Least of all YOUR problem. Maybe I should be the one to keep watch since I'm the new girl."

"What are ya gonna do Ra? Throw your little knives the distance of a football field if ya see a walker? You'd be better off up there with a squirt gun."

"Yeah well my "little knives" saved your hillbilly ass this morning if you'd forgotten."

"Hey I told ya I had it under contr…."

"Enough!" Shane yelled "Hell you two sound like two old bickerin women. Daryl take watch. Raven take Daryl's tent. Just stay the hell away from each other for all our sakes."

Daryl and Ra shot daggers at one another. Daryl walked over to pick up his crossbow and stomped off towards the RV, while Ra turned on her heel and stomped off towards the tent, throwing open the flap and zipping it back up without saying another word.

The rest of the group sitting around the fire couldn't help but break in to laughter at the childish exchange.

"Ah, to be in love" Dale said, stretching out in his chair.

"Love?" Andrea said with a laugh "If that's love what's your definition for hate? I know it's been awhile, but I don't get that warm fuzzy feeling coming from them."

Again the group shared a laugh. Lori brought a finger to her lips to hush everyone and pointed towards the tent where Ra was. Dale chuckled to himself and lowered his eyes to the ground, a knowing look on his face.

"Ya know, my wife and I had our share of fights. And when I say fights I mean some knock down drag out screaming matches. We were just two hard headed people. One of us always had to be right. But we loved each other. That's why we fought. When there is nothing left to fight for THEN you're in trouble. That's when you know the love is gone."

Rick looked over at Lori out of the corner of his eye and reached out to squeeze her hand.

Ra stood in the tent taking long deep breaths, rolling her head from side to side. She didn't know what it was about him that got her so worked up enough to embarrass herself in front of strangers. He was pushing her. Maybe in the hopes that she would break or maybe leave. She set her bag down and looked around the tent. Typical Daryl Dixon. There was a a small cot in the corner with a pillow and a crumbled up sheet tossed across it. Next to the cot was an empty box with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels on top. A couple rags and few clothes scattered the floor. Clearly he had made himself a home. Ra put her bag on the ground and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boy shorts. She pulled her shirt up over her head and a thin chain fell back against her tan chest. At the end of it was a thin silver band with a tiny turquoise stone in the middle. Her wedding ring. The only thing she had left as a reminder of what once was that seemed so long ago. She turned the lantern off and flopped down on to cot with a grunt. It was then she caught his smell. It permeated the tent and seeped into every inch of fabric on the cot. She inhaled deeply, drinking in the scent she had missed so much. Ra rolled over onto her back, draping her arm over her forehead while her fingers toyed with the small circle around her neck.

**The summer was the best Daryl could ever remember. He and Ra were practically inseparable. Long motorcycle rides with Ra behind him arms wrapped around him tightly while she kissed the side of his neck. Drinking at Bud's and playing pool for hours. Driving out to the woods to go skinny dipping in the lake and long make out sessions like two kids in heat. He was happy when he was with her. She made him feel like he was worth a damn because someone, other than his brother, actually gave a shit about him. Merle, however, was not happy about the whole situation. Not only was she taking up his brothers time, but he felt she had disrespected him that night at the bar. And NO woman disrespected him. But that was actually one of the qualities that made Daryl love her more. She didn't take shit from anyone. Especially Merle Dixon. **

**Daryl punched out of work that evening and walked out with a few of the guys from the bike shop. He saw Ra's truck parked just outside the gate. She jumped out of the car and ran up to him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him hard. The few guys he worked with whistled and playfully gave their "Yeah Daryl" guy approval shouts. They fell on deaf ears. When Ra was around no one else existed. He pulled back for air, his hands still planted firmly on her ass, holding her off the ground.**

"**How's my girl?"**

"**Better now. Where we off to tonight?" **

**Daryl set her down on the ground and kissed her again, gently pushing her against the fence. He pointed over to his Harley parked to the front of the now empty lot.**

"**I thought it might be my turn to take you to MY special place."**

**Ra giggled and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Wow baby, if that's your idea of an invitation to the bedroom you better rethink your strategy." **

**Daryl gave her the look that she had come to love. It was innocent and vulnerable. Like a little boy. He finally rolled his eyes realizing what he had just said. **

"**Naw, really just trust me. I wanna show ya somethin'.**

**Daryl started his bike up and Ra jumped on the back, wrapping her arms around his stomach and burying her face in the side of his neck. She loved that smell of sweat and motor oil mixed with the faint smell of soap. She felt him shudder slightly when she nipped his earlobe. He pulled to the end of the driveway leading out of the lot and turned to her.**

"**Ya keep doin that I'm gonna get us into an accident."**

**Ra loved being on the bike with him. Just the two of them in the middle of nowhere riding down the empty roads and stopping wherever they wanted to just to be alone. Daryl told her he thought she was never sexier then when she was on the back of his bike. **

**The sun had just started to set when they made it to the top of one of the larger peaks of the mountain they had been riding up for the past hour. Daryl dismounted the bike and reached out to help Ra off. He grabbed a bottle of Jameson out of the saddle bag and winked at her.**

"**Why I think you've had this planned for awhile Mr. Dixon." She said in her most "Southern Belle" accent "Trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me."**

**He kissed the tip of her nose.**

"**Last time I checked darlin', I didn't have to get ya drunk for that."**

**He was right. Though all this time together they never had actually had sex yet. Just very heavy foreplay. She was definitely ready, but she was unsure if Daryl was or not. She was beginning to suspect that maybe he didn't know how to approach it. Daryl twisted the top off the bottle and took a swig. He passed it to Ra and sat down on a large stump at the edge of the precipice, pulling her into his lap. She took a drink and scrunched her face slightly, making Daryl laugh and kiss her temple. They sat for a moment not saying anything and just watched the sun drift down over Atlanta, giving it's population some much needed relief from the heat. **

"**Had a talk with Merle today." he said, spinning the bottle in his hands. **

**Merle was the last person in the world she wanted to talk about, especially right at this very moment. But she indulged him, thinking he wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't want to talk about it. She pursed her lips together and removed her sunglasses.**

"**Oh. What did you guys talk about?"**

"**You mainly. He warned me. Told me I was pussy whooped. Told me you'd start cheatin' the minute ya got bored with me."**

"**Asshole" she whispered under her breath. "Well it's hard to be "pussy whooped" as he so nicely put it, when you're not getting it."**

**Daryl choked on the liquor that was beginning to make it's way down his throat. **

"**Well it's true" Ra laughed "You've gotten to third plenty of times, but just never slid into home. No pun intended."**

"**Have you ever….?"**

"**Had sex?" She finished "Once. I was 16. It was at the peak of my rebellious years. Drinkin, smokin, hanging out with the wrong crowd. It was in the back of my boyfriends pick up truck. Typical place a southern girl would lose it right? Anyway, it was over just as soon as it started. The sex and the relationship."**

**She didn't want to make eye contact with him. Worried about what he would say. She was certain by the way he touched her and kissed her during one of their many make out sessions he was far more experienced than her. She thought it was probably the reason he didn't want to have sex with her all those other times. Maybe he thought she had no idea what she was doing. She could feel his eyes boring holes into her and she felt embarrassed all of the sudden. She cleared her throat and broke the silence.**

"**What about you?" she asked reaching for the bottle. **

**Daryl pulled it away from her and reached down with his empty hand to capture her face and look her in the eyes. **

"**I told ya darlin. I had other things to do than chase tail. If it happened it happened. Never with no one I cared about." **

**Ra searched his face for a moment trying to grasp what it was he was telling her. **

"**Geez Ra, don' act so shocked. Ain't like it's a big number or nothin'" he was now nuzzling the side of her neck "Practice makes perfect after all."**

**Ra felt his lips go right the sensitive part of her neck. He knew what he was doing and he knew what it did to her. Her whole body was on fire. It was a wonder to her that they never made it past making out considering how bad they both wanted each other. She pulled away quickly when the bottle nearly slid from her hand. She ran a hand through her long black hair and passed the bottle back to him.**

"**So how did this whole talk with Merle come about. Was he upset you were blowing him off again to be with me?"**

"**Naw" he said, wrapping his lips around the bottle again "He was upset I was gonna ask ya to marry me."**

**He looked at her out of the corner of his eye waiting for a reaction. The smile slid from her face as she looked up at him in disbelief. She thought for sure maybe he had drank to much cause she could have sworn he just proposed to her in his own way. She forced a laugh and smacked his arm.**

"**God Dixon, you don't have to marry me just to get into my pants."**

**Daryl put the cap back on the bottle and set it on the ground. He stood up and slid his hands down his dirty work pants before kneeling down in front of her. The color drained from her face as her mouth opened slightly to say something then shut again when she saw the sincere look in his stormy blue eyes. The romantic gesture completely out of character for him.**

"**Raven Brooks. I love you. I want to be with ya. I can't sit here and promise ya a buncha things I might not be able to live up to. I've loved ya from the moment I laid eye's on ya. I ain't the smartest guy in the world and I'm sure your daddy would love to see ya with someone other'n me but I can promise ya I'll love ya. More than someone can love another person if ya give me a chance too. I'll take care of you."  
><strong>

**Daryl pulled out a small silver band from the pocket of his work shirt. It shined in the pink afterglow of dusk. There was a small turquoise stone set in the middle. It was simple. It was Daryl. He slipped it on her finger slowly and looked up at her, waiting for an answer. Ra looked down at the ring, spinning it slightly with her thumb as she looked for the right words. When she finally looked up at Daryl, her tears were threatening to spill over.**

"**When my mama died my daddy shut down. I know he loved me but he was never around much. Told me it was hard to be around me cause I looked so much like her. I spent a very long time trying not to get close to other people, cause everyone I ever loved left me. Like I was someone that was always meant to be left. But I don't feel like that when I'm with you. I feel safe. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with you. With all my heart.**

**Daryl sat silent for a moment. The child like look returning to his face while he bit the inside of his bottom lip. He looked down at the ring then back up at her.**

"**Is that a yes then?" He asked **

"**That is a very big yes Dixon." **

**He swept her up in his arms, lifting her into the air. She had both hands on his shoulders as he brought her back down to kiss her hard with all the passion that coursed through his body.**

"**Let's go now" he said against her mouth.**

**Ra pulled away and furrowed her brows "Now? Are you nuts?"**

"**Com'on Ra! We can go right now. We have just enough time to go to Atlanta and get the marriage certificate. You can go home tonight and tell your dad and I'll tell Merle. We'll go tomorrow mornin and get married by the judge in town and still be able to make it to work."**

**The proposal was romantic. The hastiness in getting married right then and there wasn't what she always dreamed her wedding would be like. Her dad didn't even know yet. Then again, Daryl Dixon was never someone she dreamed of marrying. He was better. She looked into his eyes that beamed with excitement. His impulsive nature was just going to have to be something she had to be accustomed too. She put her forehead against his and couldn't help but cave in. **

"**Alright. What are we waiting for?"**

**Daryl picked her up again. This time bridal style making Ra laugh and throw her arms around his neck as he walked them back to the bike and set her down on the seat. He kissed her again. Slowly this time, one hand on her cheek while the other slid through her hair. **

"**I love ya."**

"**I love you too Daryl. Forever baby."**

**Daryl turned the bike around and headed towards Atlanta.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**On the other side of town, Merle sat staring out the window of his house, a bottle of Southern Comfort in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He looked at the clock every so often as the sky became darker and the stars began to light up the summer sky. **

"**He did it." he sound aloud to himself "The son'bitch did it. Well fuck'em both. I ain't gonna be there when she screws him over and he becomes some brokenhearted broad cryin into his pillow at night. I ain't gonna stand for some bitch coming into his life and ruining all the hard work I've done to make him a man. No Dixon man has ever been led around by the short and curlys. And we ain't startin with some uppity Cherokee piece of ass whose clearly not all that bright to be marryin my bro." Merle chuckled and rubbed the corners of his eye's with his thumb and index finger. The drugs he had taken were just starting to kick in. He shook his head back and forth rapidly and squinted through the window. The ashes of his cigarette fell to the floor, it had burned down to the filter and was evaporating slowing into Merle's fingers, not even phasing him. He took a long hard drink of the brown liquor before tossing the bottle off to the side. He whispered words under his breath that would have made no sense had anyone been in the room to hear them. He rubbed his face with both hands and ran them up through his shaved head, back and forth enjoying the short bristles against his palms. He took a couple of deep breaths and squeezed his eyes shut. Just then, his head shot up and his eyes grew wide as a small smile stretched tightly across his face. His laugh was soft at first and grew louder and louder as the plan in his head began to all come together. **

"**Dixon's don't follow round no bitches." he stumbled towards the end table in the living room, grabbing a hold of things in his way to try and hold himself up. He took the phone out of the cradle and tapped it against his head, trying to remember the number through his inebriated state. He pushed the numbers slowly and leaned back into his recliner as the phone rang. There was a click and some loud background noise when the deep voice on the other line finally spoke.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Tommy boy! It's Merle Dixon."**

"**Merle you son'bitch! How the fuck ya been man?"**

"**Well I'll tell ya Tommy I'd be doin a lot better if ya could help me out with a little problem I've been having with a little Indian girl."**

"**An Indian girl? What the fuck ya talkin' bout Merle? You talkin' bout that cute little thing behind the bar at Bud's that's yer brothers bangin?"**

**Merle bit the inside of his cheek. What the fuck did this girl's tits produce beer or something? Merle hid his annoyance and tried to make his voice sound slightly more chipper than he actually was. **

"**Yeah that's the one. I got a favor to ask of ya Tommy and I need ya to keep it to yourself. Kinda like how I didn't tell your ol' lady bout that broad ya were bangin up at the bar."**

**There was a moment of silence on the phone and he could hear Tommy breathing heavier into the phone.**

"**Alright Merle. What do ya need?"**

**Daryl's motorcycle came to a quick stop in front of house that Raven shared with her father. He reached an arm behind him and pulled her closer so he could kiss her softly. **

"**Ya want me to come in? I should probably talk to him as well. You're gonna be my wife after all."**

**Ra looked up at the house. She could see the flicker of light from the T.V peaking out from the blinds. She bit her bottom lip. A nervous habit Daryl had come to recognize ever since their first date. She got off the bike and looked down at the ring on her finger.**

"**No. I think it's best that I just go tell him. We need to have some time to talk I think. **

**She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.**

"**Ya sure ya don't wanna just come home with me tonight?" His hands rested on her hips and slid up to the bottom of her tank top, trying to find a way under the tight fabric as their kiss deepened. Ra slapped his hands away playfully.**

"**Now Mr. Dixon we just have a lil ol' license saying we're married. It ain't legal yet till tomorrow morning when we see the judge and say I Do. Plus, the clerk in the city said that gives us all night to be sure it's what we want."**

**Daryl reached up and grabbed the collar of her shirt tightly, pulling her lips to his one last time. **

"**I want you. Right now I want ya in more ways than one so ya better go do whatcha gotta do tonight. Cause tomorrow, I'm takin my wife home with me."**

**She opened up one of the saddle bags and grabbed one of his shirts out.**

"**Well since I can't be with you tonight, I'll settle for sleeping in your SLAYER shirt"**

**He laughed and started his bike back up. **

"**Damn girl. I must love ya to let ya even borrow it" he said with a wink "I'll see ya tomorrow. Bright and early Mrs. Dixon."**

**She waited for him to back out of the driveway before walking to the back porch. Her smile was so big she didn't want to walk inside just yet. She wanted to savor every minute of THIS moment. **

"**Hey, Hey dat you Raven?"**

**The voice startled her and she nearly jumped out of her shoes. Her head whipped around quickly to see Mr. Hull standing in his robe in her back yard. He had been her father's next door neighbor for as long as she could remember. He was a very sweet man in his late 60's originally from Louisiana and he made that very obvious every time he opened his mouth and released that thick Cajun accent. He was a widower just like her dad, which was probably why the two men had remained best friends as well as neighbors. But now the man that stood before her was deathly pale and holding his arm at chest level, wincing at the slightest movement. **

"**Mr. Hull. You look terrible. What happened?"**

**She walked quickly over to him reaching out to touch his arm but he quickly pulled it away.**

"**Don'go worryin yo'self bout me none chere. Some crazy fella got'n mah backyard. Sucka jus kinda bit me hard s'all. Ya'll got some dat antibacterial oin'ment?"**

"**Yeah of course" she said, putting her key in the door and walking in with Mr. Hull right behind her. "Why would someone bite you?" She yelled from the bathroom, grabbing some bandages and ointment.**

"**Yo guess good as mine bebe. Folks tee's days all crazy."**

**Ra came back down the hall with all the things he would need. It wasn't till then she saw how bad his wound really was. The veins around the bite were purple and blue, as if someone had traced them in marker. The blood seeping from the wound was more gel like than liquid and the smell coming from it was so bad, she found herself covering her nose with the back of her hand. **

"**Maybe you should let me take you to the hospital Mr. Hull. That doesn't look so good."**

**The older man grabbed the things from her hand and gave her a grumpy look.**

"**I don need no hospital bebe. Dis is all ah need. Don go worryin yo'self bout me none. Now go on and tell yo daddy I said hi and ah'll be ov'r fer cards dis week."**

**She leaned against the door frame and watched as he hobbled across the backyard towards the connection fence. **

"**I'll be over to check up on you tomorrow night Mr. Hull. I'll bring you some food."**

**They waved to one anther as she closed the door behind her and locked it. After all that she had almost forgot what her original purpose was for coming home tonight. **_**Oh yeah**_** she thought to herself. Her heart beat quickly, like she was a juvenile waiting to be reprimanded for being out to late. She walked down the hallway and passed through the kitchen to the living room where her dad sat in his large recliner.**

**Her father was a big man. Bigger even than Merle. But his age showed on him. His arms held the tattoos of his days in the army. His upper torso was still considerably muscular for a man his ago. Bill or WILD Bill as his friends called him, sat staring at the t.v holding a cigarette in his hand. He looked up at her standing in the doorway. **

"**Hey baby girl. where ya been at all afternoon eh? To good to hang out with the ol'man?"**

**Ra forced a smile on her face and pushed herself off the door frame.**

"**Daddy…I gotta talk to you about something." she said, sitting down on the couch next to his chair.**

"**Everything alright baby? Ain't that Dixon boy ya been hangin out with is it? I warned ya 'bout them boys. Somethin ain't right bout'em. Specially that Merle. **

**Ra couldn't help but smirk at how her father's southern accent got thicker when he started getting upset or worked up about something. She wet her lips with her tongue at the realization her nerves must of sucked out all the moisture from her mouth. She reached over turned off the T.V and grabbed his hand.**

**He looked back at her half confused and half concerned. Bill opened his mouth to say something till he felt cold metal run along his knuckle. He sat for a second debating on whether or not to get upset till he remembered which hand the wedding ring went on. Yep that's the one. He stood up quickly from the chair and glared down at her. **

"**Daddy just let me explain….."**

"**Go on Raven I'd love to hear this one. Jesus girl. I thought we got passed all this rebellious shit when you was a teenager. You and this boy run off and he don't' even ask me for my permission or nothin? I told ya he ain't no good."**

**Raven stood up to face her father with an angry look.**

"**Well had you have even given him a chance and met him like I HAD asked you to before, maybe he WOULD have asked for your permission. And he's not trash. Merle…yeah. Daryl no. I love him daddy. He's good to me. He makes me happy. Happier than I've been in a long time."**

**He looked over at his daughters pleading face and turned his back to her, looking out the window. It was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.**

"**Can he take care of you?" He asked, sounding more rational.**

"**We can take care of each other daddy. I'm not leaving to move out of state. I'll be 10 minutes away from you. I'm still going to work the bar and the bike shop. I'm just….I'm just gonna be happy. We're going to the courthouse tomorrow morning to make it final. I know you're not happy about it but if you could at least give it a chance it'll make me feel better."**

"**If I said you didn't have my blessing would it make a difference?"**

**She thought for a moment and shook her head "No. But I will take your acceptance."**

**He turned to look into her big brown eyes waiting for some sort of sign that he was okay with it. He couldn't deny that she had been acting different lately. Happier. Smiling all the time and not hiding out in her room when she wasn't working. What man would deny his daughter the chance to be happy?**

"**When he comes tomorrow morning to get you I want to have a chat with him. I'd at least like to have a chance to scare him a bit. That's what father-in-laws are supposed to do right?**

**She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, holding him so tightly he was barely able to catch his breath. She pulled away and kissed him softly on the cheek. **

"**Thank you daddy."**

**He looked down at her and pushed the hair from her eyes.**

"**God you're just like your mother. Full of piss and vinegar. Hope that beau of yours knows what he's getting himself into."**

"**Yeah dad he knows" she said, punching him playfully in the arm. **

"**Does he also know how many guns I own?" **

**They both laughed as he pulled her in for another hug. **


	5. Tuesdays Gone

OMG! so many alerts and favorites make me feel special. Though not as many reviews =( that makes me sad. SELENE thank you so much for your review that was a huge compliment and again NIFFER. CHELLE,KATHIE, NEEH, SILVER MIRROR, and AMAYA DIXON (love that name by the way) if it wasn't for you guys I would have stopped this story a long time ago….again, reviews keep me from being a walker…~Though I might love to die at the hands of Daryl *swoon* So keep them coming and thanks again everyone. I'm also trying to revise chapters 1 2 and 3 I noticed a TON of mistakes so I'll have those up soon.

I do not own any character of the walking dead But I do own Raven, Lulu, Leah, Bill, and Tommy.

_Train roll on, on down the line_

_Won't you please take me far, far, far away_

_Now I feel the wind blow, outside my door_

_I'm leavin' my woman at home, oh yeah _

_Tuesday's gone with the wind_

_My baby's gone, gone with the wind_

_And I don't know, oh, where I'm goin'_

_I just want to be left alone._

_When this train ends, I'll try again_

_I'm leavin' my woman at home_

_My baby's gone _

_Tuesday's gone with the wind _

_Tuesday's gone with the wind_

_Tuesday's gone with the wind_

_My baby's gone, with the wind_

_Train roll on_

_...Lynyrd Skynyrd *Tuesdays gone*_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Raven grabbed her purse off her bed and looked around her now empty room. Daryl and her father had spent the early morning hours moving most of her things onto Daryl's pick up truck. Surprisingly Bill and Daryl's introduction hadn't been all that uncomfortable. One minute they were both staring each other down the next that were talking shop and her father was giving him those "When Raven was little…" stories. When she finally came out of the house she saw Daryl leaning up against the truck with a cup of coffee in his hand still talking with Bill. His eyes roamed over her a couple times and he smiled in approval of her strapless white sundress. Bill took the empty cup from Daryl and dumped the rest of his in the grass.**

"**Well I won't keep ya'll. I do need ya at the shop today after all" He leaned down and kissed Ra on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her pulling her off the ground. "Ya got lucky that I actually like him. But no matter what your still my girl." He whispered.**

"**Always daddy." she said squeezing him tightly **

**Bill walked over and shook Daryl's hand. "You take care of my baby girl ya hear?"**

"**Yes sir" Daryl said shaking his hand firmly.**

**Daryl and Ra both got into the truck when he father called to her one last time.**

"**Oh and Ra. Ya better change outta that before comin in to work. yer gonna be a married woman now. I don't need the boys at the shop distracted" Bill said with a laugh.**

**They both waved as the truck pulled from the long driveway. It was silent till as they pulled onto the road and Ra caught Daryl staring at her out of the corner of his eye. **

"**What?" She asked looking down at her dress "You don't like it?'**

"**Oh no I love it. Ya look beautiful. But baby..white? Really?"**

**She laughed out loud and punched him the arm. **

**The proceedings at the courthouse lasted all but 5 minutes and was over with. Again, it wasn't Ra's idea of romance, but every time she looked into Daryl's eye's she didn't care. He looked so handsome in his button down shirt, the same blue one he had worn on their first date and Ra suspected probably the nicest thing he did own. She noticed him squirming in the car all the way back to her new home. She imagined he couldn't wait to get out of his "wedding attire" and put on his greasy work things. The truck came to a stop in front of Daryl's trailer. **

"**Well Mrs. Dixon. Welcome home" He said leaning over to kiss her "Wait one minute don't move."**

**Daryl got out and ran to the passenger side of the car and swung the door open quickly, sliding Ra out of the truck to carry her inside. He stopped just outside the front door.**

"**Close your eyes."**

**She did as she was told without argument. The door to the trailer opened and she was met with the strong scent of cleaning products. Citrus and bleach so strong it nearly burned her nostrils. Daryl set her down on something hard and cold. Had he actually made space on his countertops? **

"**Okay. Open'em"**

**Ra's mouth dropped open. Not only had he cleaned the countertops but the whole trailer looked brand new. She could actually see the dark brown linoleum of the kitchen floor and the tan carpet. The sun bounced off all the surfaces making them shine like brand new. She looked back at Daryl. There was that face again. The little boy biting the inside of his cheek and trying not to make eye contact while he awaited approval. She reached over and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer so he was standing between her knees. She took his face in her hands and gave him the smallest kiss. **

"**It's perfect baby. I couldn't ask for anything better."**

**She deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pushing her body into his. Daryl's hands moved from her hips to her bare thighs, pushing the cotton fabric of her dress up a few inches at a time. She could feel his fingers tracing small circles on the soft skin moving higher and higher. His kiss became more forceful. Lustful and full of desire. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and she pulled it from his arms not missing a beat. She could feel his arousal pushing against her inner thigh and his hands begin to claw at her dress. She had waited for this for so long and it was actually going to happen. Ra felt Daryl's lips abandon hers but she could still feel his breath tickling her eyelashes. She opened her eyes slowly still trying to catch her breath. The look on his face was one of disappointment and frustration.**

"**I told yer dad I'd have ya ta work and I can't go startin' off on the wrong foot with my new father in law."**

"**WORK? That's what you were just thinking about?"**

**Daryl smirked and picked her up off the countertop and placed her back on the floor, sliding his arms around her.**

"**I don' want ta make our first time a quickie on the kitchen counter. I want it ta be in our bed takin our time. THEN we can move ta the kitchen counter." he laughed licking his lips.**

"**I knew there had to be a reason you cleaned the house." She blew a piece of hair away from her eyes and shrugged "Your right. We've waited this long we can wait till we get off work tonight. I'll make a nice dinner when I get home."**

"**Yeah ya will wife. Dinner better be on the table when I get home too." he said sarcastically smacking her on the butt as he walked down the hall to get his work clothes on.**

"**I hope ya like possum stew!" she joked.**

"**I prefer squirrel" he said throwing on his work shirt. **

**Daryl drove Ra into work. Being more late when a simple "Goodbye" kiss turned into another few minutes of making out. She pushed him away laughing and jumped out of the truck, slamming the door behind her. She grabbed a hold of the open window frame.**

"**Dad brought my truck in. He's just gonna take one of the bikes home. I gotta stop up at the bar to talk to Lulu after work and let her know I'm taking a few days off. I should be back before you get home."**

"**Ya better be girl. Once I getcha in that bed you ain't leavin it fer awhile. Don' be to late now."**

**She laughed and headed past the gates of the shop. Daryl's truck began to pull away then stopped abruptly.**

"**Hey Raven Dixon!"**

**Raven Dixon. She loved how it sounded and she loved how it sounded even more when it came from his mouth. She looked over her shoulder smiling back at her husband.**

"**I love you. Ya know that?"**

**She ran back around to the drivers side and grabbed the back of his head, kissing him hard. She pulled back and ran her fingers down the side of his face.**

"**I love you to Daryl Dixon."**

**She jumped down from the door and ran back to the shop. Daryl watched her unable to control his smile.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Paperwork, answering phones, giving estimates. The day at work couldn't have gone by any slower if Ra was working a twenty hour shift. She tried her best not to look at the clock that she could have sworn was broken because the hands never seemed to move. She twisted her ring on her finger and thought about all the things she wanted to do before Daryl got home. She rethought stopping at BUD'S but she had to talk to Lulu about a short break from work and honestly wanted to go show off her ring and tell the girls everything that had happened the past 2 days. Her father watched her from the window of his office. He thought it was funny to watch her squirm in her chair for a bit. Perfect punishment for springing this whole thing on him last night and coming in late today. But the "Dad" in him remembered it was his daughters wedding day and she should be with Daryl. He walked into her small office making Ra jump to attention.**

"**Hey honey I can take car'a the last of the paperwork. Why dontcha git outt…."**

**Before he could finish Ra was out of her chair and grabbing her keys from her desk. She stopped to kiss his cheek.**

"**Thanks daddy."**

**Once at BUD'S she got to listen to the girls "ooo" and "ahh" over her ring and ask a million questions pertaining to the sudden proposal. She constantly checked the time on her watch and thought since Daryl wouldn't be done with work for a few more hours she could stay longer to gloat. **

"**Ah'll tell ya'll what I think Daryl must be adopted cause he ain't nothin like that brother'a his." Lulu said leaning on the bar "What did that asshole have to say bout all this?"**

"**Beats me I haven't seen nor heard Daryl mention him since the other day. I don't even know if he knows this whole thing happened." Ra shrugged. **

"**Well you just be careful Ra. Ain't often Daryl does something Merle doesn't approve of." **

**The door to the bar flew open and in walked Tommy and a few other of his biker friends. Ra knew Tommy as a regular and she knew that he hung around with Merle on occasion when he was at BUD'S but she actually liked him enough not to hold it against him.**

"**Hey Tommy! Did ya hear. Our little Raven went off and got herself hitched!" Lu said holding up Raven's hand. **

**Tommy smiled ear to ear and strolled up to the two women, reaching out to look at the ring.**

"**Well I'll be damned. A Dixon actually got himself hitched. I don't know if I should congratulate you or give my condolences" he said sarcastically.**

**Ra rolled her eyes "The only thing I'll except is a congratulations."**

"**Well Mrs. Dixon I think I can manage that. Plus, I'll even through in a beer for good measure.**

**She looked down at her watch "Oh thanks Tommy but I really should get going. New wifely duties call."**

"**Oh come on Ra you can have one little beer and shot with all of us."**

**Tommy waved for Leah to come over. Ra had noticed how distant and uninterested Leah had seemed since she had gotten to the bar which was very much unlike the girl. She actually had flinched a little when Tommy's hand came up. She hesitated slightly and Ra noticed her hands shook when she brought the beers out of the cooler.**

"**You alright darlin?" Lu asked watching her closely.**

"**Yeah…Yeah Lu I'm fine. Haven't eaten much today. I should probably get something in my stomach is all. Oh shit Ra sorry the top of your bottle is chipped let me grab ya a new one."**

**Leah slid the new beer back over to her while she was engaged in conversation with Tommy and Lu. She had a quick shot with Lu before she went back to her office and polished off her beer quickly. Ra threw some cash down on the bar for Leah and jumped from her bar stool. The minute her feet hit the ground she turned and grabbed the edge of the bar. Tommy laughed.**

"**That's not the Raven I know. Don't tell me one beer and one shot got ya messed up kid."**

**She smiled and shook her head, running her fingers through her hair and taking a deep breath. **

"**Must be all the excitement from the day. Thanks for the beer Tommy I'll be seein ya"**

"**Your welcome Ra. Go home to your husband. It's your weddin night!" he watched as she stumbled through the door and towards her truck. Leah stood at the end of the bar twisting one of the towels in her hands. **

"**That was it right? That's all I had to do and Merle won't tell your wife about me right? And Lulu won't find out about this?"**

**Tommy took a long drink from his beer emptying the contents and slamming the empty bottle down on the bar.**

"**Shut up Leah ya want everyone to hear ya? Yeah that's all we had ta do. Merle is takin care of the rest. Just act like nothin happened okay?"**

**Leah put another beer out on the bar for him and was about to say something when the BREAKING NEWS headline on the television caught her attention. Lu came out of the office and grabbed the remote from her turning up the volume.**

"**Did ya'll see this? I just heard it on the radio. buncha crazy people out their taking bites out of each other. Musta broken out of the insane asylum or somethin. Thank god it ain't round here."**

**Outside Ra fumbled threw her purse for her keys. Her vision blurred and her head felt heavy. Like she could fall down right in the parking lot and take a quick nap. She squeezed her eyes shut and mentally told herself to knock it off. She had nearly finished whole bottles of whiskey and felt better. The weight of her body nearly became to much to bare, her limbs tingled with every beat of her now pounding heart. Did someone drug her? She wondered. She pulled the door to her truck open and leaned across the seat. She could smell the strong scent of a cigar and thought maybe someone had seen her struggling an came to help her. She could hear a deep chuckle behind her. So low it almost sounded like a growl. **

"**What's a matter lil bird? Someone clip yer wings?"**

"**Merle" was all Ra managed to get out before everything went black.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Daryl didn't want to ruin his great day by stopping at Merle's and listening to his shit about Ra. She was his wife now and he wouldn't have anyone talk bad about her. Even his own brother. He told himself he was just going to stop in and let him know what was going on before going home to Ra. He never told Merle he was going to marry her the day after he proposed but he had never expected it of himself either. Daryl turned down the long dark driveway leading up to Merle's place. His lawn had grown so out of control it was hard just to see his house set back near the woods. Daryl squinted trying to see if his brother was even home. To his surprise it wasn't his brother's truck his headlights fell on but Ra's. What is she doing here? He thought maybe she had taken it upon herself to make peace with Merle herself now that she was his sister-in-law. He threw the car in park and jumped out.**

"**Hey Merle! Where ya hidin my wife?" he yelled jokingly **

**He jumped over the steps that led to the wood porch that was falling apart and peaked through the window. The door flew open quickly before Daryl even reached the doorknob. **

**Merle folded his arm and leaned against the paint chipped door frame with a partial smirk. Daryl looked him up and down cocking his head to the side. He tried to look behind him and into the house but couldn't see anything through the dim light. **

"**Hey Merle. Did Lu drop Ra off at the house'r somethin? I saw her truck outside."**

**Merle looked down at the ground and shook his head snickering under his breath.**

"**You was never a bright kid ya know that boy."**

**Daryl's forehead wrinkled in confusion and he took a few steps back from his brother. **

"**Whatcha sayin Merle? What's goin on?"**

"**What'd I tell ya? What did I say little bro? Ain't nothin special bout no women. Their all the same. But I always had ta' go to extremes so ya'd learn."**

**By this time Daryl was pacing in long strides in front of his brother like a caged animal looking to escape. **

"**Whatcha sayin Merle? Where's my wife?"**

**Merle moved to the side and motioned for him to go inside without saying a word. Daryl glared at him angrily as he walked past his older brother.**

"**Ra? Ra? Where ya at girl?"**

**He could see a light under the door that led to Merle's room. Daryl put his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground tensing his jaw. He actually began to wonder what would happen if she were on the other side of the door. Did he want to know or did he want to go home and wait for her and act like this never happened. No. He wanted to know.**

**His boot met the broad side of the door and nearly took it off the hinges. There lay Ra in Merle's bed. She was laying on her stomach, one arm fell limply over the side and her hair fell in thick strands over her face. Her black lace bra peaked out from under the white sheet thrown across her. Daryl felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. His mind was blurry with anger, fists clenched so tight his nails pierced the skin of his palms. He took a few steps back till he made contact with the wall behind him. He could hear Merle coming down the hall. He wanted to beat the shit out of him. Wanted to release all the anger boiling up inside him. Instead, he just sat staring at her.**

"**I'm sorry little brother. She came up ta BUD'S looking to celebrate, guess she must'a had to much ta drink. I tried ta get her back to yer house but she insisted on comin back here. Christ I couldn't get her off'a me." Merle grabbed a pack of cigarette's out of his pants pocket, pulling one out with his teeth. "Just goes to show ya ain't no such thing as a good woman anymore. Least I was able ta show ya that. She was bad news Daryl. I had ta do it ta show ya she ain't what ya thought she was." **

**He nudged the bed with his knee in a mock attempt to try to wake her up. He laughed and turned back to Daryl.**

"**I musta wore her out. Between that and the alcohol she ain't get'n up anytime soon."**

**Daryl's eyes went glassy at the start of fresh tears. His mouth opened and shut a few times trying to voice the words screaming in his head but nothing came out. He turned quickly and ran from the house to his truck, jumping in and tearing out of the dirt driveway loudly. Merle grinned wickedly and took another drag from his cigarette. He had barely had enough time to get her out of the truck and at least get her shirt off before he heard Daryl's truck. Thankfully, his brother hadn't inspected her farther otherwise he would have seen her jeans were still on. Merle had no intention of having sex with her unless she asked for it. No. Unless she BEGGED for it. Fucking an unconscious women was about as fun as fucking a corpse. Although looking at the soft skin of her back off set by the black lace pushing tightly against it made him wrestle with the idea.**

**Ra's eye's fluttered open. Her head throbbed and her stomach rebelled as her hand shut up to cover her mouth before she became ill. Through blurry vision, she saw a large hand shove a wastebasket underneath her head. **

"**Here. Yer gonna need it. I don't need ya makin a mess of my nice carpet."**

**Her head was still fuzzy but she knew the voice. She grimaced and tried to sit up catching her head in her hands. **

"**What did you do to me Merle?"**

"**Aw nothin ya did'n ask for there girlie"**

**She lifted her head up slowly and saw Merle at the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees. He was wearing a white undershirt and jeans. The cocky smile on his face made her wish she had her knives on her. **

"**Your lying. I know your lying." She said, the volume of her voice only going as loud as her head could bare.**

"**Hmph. There ya go again. Thinkin so highly of yourself. I knew that night at the bar wit' my brother ya thought ya were better'n us. Turns out yer just trash no better'n any piece of ass in that bar'a yers. I know it, you know it, and now Daryl knows it."**

"**Daryl" she whispered.**

"**Ya he stopped by fer a bit. He didn't want to wake ya." He winked.**

"**Oh my god. He saw this?"**

**Merle put his hands behind his head and leaned back onto the bed not saying a word.**

"**Why Merle? Cause I didn't want to fuck you? Cause I turned you down? Cause your brother was happy?"**

"**Ta save my brother." He said tightly "Now git out. I'm tired."**

**Ra used the nightstand to pull herself up slowly till her feet felt steady on the floor. She grabbed her shirt off the top of the headboard and found her keys on the floor. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to drive but her head screamed out for her to get to Daryl.**

**She turned back to look at Merle laying on the bed with his eyes closed.**

"**Ya know Merle. I think it's funny that you were nice enough to put my underwear and pants back on when you were done. Very thoughtful of you."**

**Merle said nothing but turned on his side putting his back to her. She stumbled out to her truck breathing deeply trying hard to focus on everything she was doing. She climbed into the truck and rested her head on the steering wheel. Daryl would listen to her. Nothing happened. He had to have known that she would never in a million years sleep with his brother. She would just have to explain what happened. The problem was even she was going to have to remember what happened and if she was so convinced this whole thing would blow over then why was she hesitating to put the car in drive? She rolled down the windows trying to breath in the fresh air as the truck rolled slowly down the driveway. She flipped on the radio trying to keep herself alert. The newscasters voice blared through the speakers on the staticy AM channel.**

"_**Officials are now asking people to lock their doors and stay inside to avoid those that are already infected**_**. **_**They also ask for you to avoid busy streets and highways as they are being used for Military purposes. If bitten please go to your nearest hospital or care facility. No word yet from the White Hou…." **_

**Ra put the car in park and pulled the keys from the ignition. The trailer was dark but she saw Daryl's truck and bike parked in the rusty carport. Her hand shook as she reach for the door handle only to find it partially opened. She felt some resistance as she slowly pushed it open. The place had looked like a tornado had hit it. Broken glass lay everywhere. Most of the furniture was overturned and the television looked as if it had been kicked in. There were a few holes in the walls of the living room and a few of Daryl's prized taxidermy animals lay in shambles. She could smell cigarette smoke and followed the scent into the small kitchen where she found Daryl sitting on the floor with his back to the refrigerator. The cherry on his cigarette lit up his face when he took a drag and she could see his red swollen eyes. He had a bottle of whiskey lodged in his other hand. He took a long drink the minute he saw her turn the corner.**

"**Daryl?" **

**He looked up bending one leg to rest his wrist on his knee. He chuckled softly and took another hard drink.**

"**Welcome home Mrs. Dixon."**

**The words came out slurred and angry. He ran the back of his hand across his lips and looked up at her with such judgment it made her want to crawl out of her skin.**

"**Daryl. Let me explain. I know your upset but if we can just talk abou…"**

"**Upset?" he said quickly, trying to pull himself from the floor "UPSET? Ya fuck my brother on the day we get married and ya think I'm just UPSET?"**

**She put her hands up when he began to get closer to her.**

"**I didn't sleep with Merle, Daryl. I think I was drugged. I stopped at BUD'S to talk to Lulu and I had a drink with Tommy and.." she stopped realizing she just had answered her own question on what had happened. But she didn't leave her drink. She was sure she would have noticed if he had slipped something into her bottle.**

**Daryl swayed back and forth in his drunken state and looked at her through slit eyes. **

"**What Ra..Ya fuck Tommy too? Everybody but me get a piece?"**

**She bit the inside of her cheek. She knew she was going to have to do a lot of explaining but she wouldn't stand here and let him hurl more untrue accusations at her. **

"**I told you Daryl. I didn't have sex with Merle and I did…"**

**Daryl threw the bottle of whiskey as hard as he could against the wall shattering it and sending broken shards everywhere. **

"**I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! I ain't the smartest guy Ra but I ain't stupid. I know a whore when I see one."**

**She bit her lip and tried hard to hold back the tears but the damage was done. Daryl's face went blank for a moment when he saw the first tear slide down her cheek. He turned his back to her. **

"**Just git outta here Ra."**

**She reached out and put both hands on his shoulders but he shrugged her off and stepped away. By this time she was crying so hard she was barely able to speak.**

"**Daryl. I didn't do anything wrong."**

**She could see Daryl's shoulders tremble slightly before he turned and began shoving her out the door. His voice cracking with every word.**

"**I TOLD YA TO GET YOUR SHIT AND GIT OUTTA MY HOUSE! I CAN'T EVEN STAND TA LOOK AT YA!"**

**The door slammed behind Ra the minute she hit the porch. She turned back around and began slamming her fists against the door till her knuckles became bloody. **

"**Daryl PLEASE! I'm not lying. PLEASE talk to me!"**

**Giving up she slid down the door in defeat, crying harder then she had since her mother had passed away. On the other side, Daryl stood with his forehead resting on the door. He balled up his fists and slammed them against the sides of his head before turning around and throwing one through the wall once more as he crumbled to the ground.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX <strong>

**Eve pulled up to her dads house around 1 AM. It had taken her awhile to pick herself up from the ground at Daryl's. Her eye's were so swollen and blood shot she looked as if she had gotten into a fight. Her mind was still tired and hazy as she jumped down from the truck. She saw the front door open and figured her father must have seen her headlights from the window. She was surprised to see him come sprinting out of the house with a shot gun firmly in his grasp. Had someone told him what had happened? Was he going to kill Merle or Daryl?**

"**Jesus girl! What the hell are ya doin? Git yer ass inside the house!" **

**Before she could ask questions her dad had her by the arm and was pulling her down the sidewalk and into the house looking in every direction as if he were worried someone were watching them. He shut and locked the door behind him, stopping only to peek out the small window at the top. **

"**Daddy what's going on?"**

"**Whatcha mean what's goin on? Ain't ya seen the T.V or listened to the radio? People are goin crazy Raven. Their all eaten on one another like a buncha cannibals."**

**Ra furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side. **

"**Daddy are you havin war flashbacks? Do we need to take you back to Dr. Marcus?"**

"**Damnit Raven! I wouldn't have believed it either had I not had seen it wit my own eyes. Ya git bit ya die. Ya die ya git back up and…"**

**He turned for the first time and looked at his daughters face in the dim light of the house.**

"**What's all this here? Where's Daryl?"**

**She felt the sting of the tears welling back up in her eyes. She fell against her fathers chest sobbing uncontrollably and explained to him the events that had taken place since she had left work. When she had finally calmed down he brushed the tear soaked hair away from her face. **

"**When this is over I'm gonna find that Merle Dixon and shoot him in his fuckin dick. Then I'm gonna go over ta get yer husband and beat some sense in ta him. Everything's gonna be okay Ra. I promise.****"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Daryl awoke to someone kicking him in his leg, harder each time he didn't show some sign of awareness. His eyes opened and closed a couple times before he remembered where he was. His whole body ached and his head felt like it was in a vice grip. He ran his tongue across his lips trying rid them of dryness. **

"**Boy I said GIT YER ASS UP!" **

**Hearing Merle's voice made Daryl shoot into a sitting position, wincing slightly at the stiffness in his back.**

"**What the fuck ya doin Daryl! Git yer ass up off the floor and grab yer guns and crossbow we gotta get the hell outta here."**

**Daryl could see the soft light of dawn peeking through the blinds while he tried to process what was going on. He watched as his brother paced up and down the trailer grabbing guns and stocking bags full of food. He stood up slowly and walked over to the counter resting his elbows on top so resting his head in his hands. **

"**If ya think some fuckin huntin trip is gonna make things better wit us yer wrong Merle. I ain't some little boy no more."**

**Merle threw the weapons up on the counter in front of him and went back to scavenging the house.**

"**Whatcha talkin bout?" **

"**I'm talkin bout ya fuckin Ra. Or did ya forget?"**

**Merle looked over at him with a sinister grin on his face and tossed a bag of food on the counter. **

'**No I didn't forget. Apparently ya have been passed out on the floor all night or ya would have seen the news before everythin' went off air. It's war boy. Time ta put everythin' I taught ya to some use."**

**Daryl rolled his eyes and walked passed him to find some aspirin. He figured his brother must've been on another acid trip. Wouldn't be the first time he came in ranting like a mad man. Merle reaching over and grabbed him by the wrist, spilling the aspirin on the floor.**

"**Merle What the fuck.."**

"**You ain't heard a word I've said have ya son? While ya been layin here drunk and cryin over that whore of a wife'o yers the world has gone ta shit."**

**Daryl noticed his brothers pupils weren't dilated or bloodshot but pleading with him. If he had to guess he would say Merle actually looked scared. He didn't think his big brother was scared of anything. Daryl walked over and turned on the radio, searching for anything that would make it through the static. He could hear the faint male voice while he played with the antenna. **

"_**Again, the dead are walking I repeat the dead are walking. Should you come in contact with one of the infected military sources say to aim for the head and avoid getting bit the virus seems to be carried in the saliva. Again…if anyone is listening anymore….This is James Riles signing off. Be safe. And may god have mercy on us all…**_

**Both Dixons remained silent as the static filled the room. Daryl looked over at Merle who turned back to his original task of looking for food.**

"**Go git yer shit Daryl. We don't got no time."**

**Daryl still leaned on the counter with his mouth agape hoping this was either some "War Of The Worlds" type joke or just a really bad whiskey dream. Merle dropped the bag and grabbed his brother by the shirt, slamming up against the wall.**

"**Ya hear me! We have ta get the fuck outta here. I need ya ta snap outta it and pick yer jaw off the floor!"**

"**Rav..Raven, what about Raven?" **

**Merle slammed his brother back against the wall one more time.**

"**What about the bitch? She's probably dead already. Ya wanna sacrifice yourself for that slut? I can't let ya do that baby brother. I did what I did fer a reason! Ta show ya I'm all ya got. Ya want me ta die Daryl? Ya want the only person in the world that gives a shit bout ya ta die. I taught ya how ta survive in this shit hole world. I took care of ya when that drunken daddy'o ours couldn't. This is how ya repay me ya whiney little shit?"**

**Daryl could see the vein in Merle's neck pulsating while he spoke. He brought his hands up to Merle's and slowly pushed him away.**

"**Yer right Merle. Okay? Yer right. I'm sorry I wasn't thinkin. Drank to much last night ya know."**

**Merle grunted and started grabbing the bags off the counter to load them into the truck. Daryl stood a few minutes longer in the trailer looking around at the damage he had done last night. He could smell her perfume still hanging in the air. She betrayed him. She hurt him. Maybe Merle was right. Maybe she wasn't any different then anyone else that had caused him pain. Maybe she was already dead so why should it matter. He still had his brother and that was all that mattered. But if that were true, then why did his heart keep trying to convince him otherwise? What if she had been telling the truth? The loud horn of Daryl's truck followed by Merle's booming voice interrupted his thoughts.**

"**DARYL**** get yer ass out here!"**

**Daryl grabbed his crossbow by the door and swung it over his shoulder. He walked out the door stopping for a moment to shut it before realizing there probably was no point. As he turned from the trailer something caught his eye. There, lying crushed against the cracked dry wood was a single Cherokee rose.**

**Ra paced back and forth in the living room chewing on her fingernails. **

"**I should get him dad. I should go over there and make sure he's okay. I don't care if he's mad at me just as long as he's alive."**

**Bill was busy breaking down furniture to use as barriers against the doors. He scratched the stubble on the side of his face and sighed. **

"**I'm sorry Ra I can't let ya do that. You can't go out there alone."**

"**I love him daddy." she said softly.**

"**I know ya do baby girl. But I love ya to much ta let ya go out there."**

**She sat down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. The phones went down some time around 4 and Daryl didn't have a cell phone. She had never felt so helpless before. She just wanted to hear his voice and know he was okay. **

"**Dad before we start boarding up the house maybe I should run next door and get Mr. Hull. He'd be safer with us then alone at his house. I'll be fine. I'll go get my knives from my purse. At least let me go get him."**

**Bill stopped boarding up one of the windows and gave her a stern look. He knew she would be able to handle herself but if anything did happen he would never forgive himself. **

"**No honey I'll go over and get him. Why don't you go wash up and change. We'll finish putting all this up when I get back with Mr. Hull."**

**He loaded his gun and shoved it into the waist of his jeans and grabbed the shotgun by the door. "I'll be right back."**

**Ra watched from the window while he walked across the front yard, waving that it was all clear outside. She walked down the hallway heading towards the bathroom wondering if the wood had always creaked that loud or if it was the uneasy silence outside. She undressed and got into the shower letting the hot water pour over her. She hadn't slept it always two days now and the heat of the shower was the most relaxed she had been since then as well. She tried to push the events of the night before out of her head but she couldn't stop thinking about Daryl. He might have been mad at her but she still loved him with all her heart and wanted to be with him. The water turned cold quickly causing her to practically jump from the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around herself and checked the bathroom faucet. Cold as well no matter how she adjusted the temperature. Walking into her room, Ra grabbed her shorts and Daryl's Slayer shirt off the bed and dressed quickly. She ran a comb through her hair and headed back out down the hallway.**

"**Hate to break it to ya guys but I think we're gonna be out of hot water for awhile."**

**The house was silent. Had he not returned yet? It had been 20 minutes now he had been gone. She heard one of the floor boards in the kitchen whine slightly and sighed with relief. As Ra headed in the direction of the kitchen, she was met with the most foul stench drifting through the room. She put the back of her hand up to her nose to keep from breathing it in. She had never smelled anything like it before. It smelled rotten. Coming to the doorway of the kitchen she could see Mr. Hull with his back to her swaying back and forth slowly.**

"**Oh my god what is that? Is it coming from outside? Did dad kill something?"**

**Mr. Hull didn't answer. He stopped moving and turned around slowly towards Ra. **

**He was still in the same bathrobe from the last time she had seen him only the arm of the robe was soaked with blood. His eyes were cloudy and distant. He said nothing and when he turned to face her she noticed the blood dripping from his mouth covering the night shirt under the robe. His eye's narrowed and his expression became angry while he reached out to her. He clawed the air wildly and snarled like some kind of animal. **

"**Mr. Hull what are you doing?"**

**She braced herself as he lunged for her. She pushed him back with all her strength but he continued to grab for her. Ra fell against the table still holding him away from her body. His jaws snapped fiercely in her face while she frantically tried to grab for a weapon from the counter. She grabbed a hold of the base of a knife and managed to roll him over so she was straddling him. He growled loudly and tried to move his head from the kitchen floor.**

**Ra looked down at him and knew what she had to do.**

"**I'm so sorry Mr. Hull. Forgive me."**

**In one swift movement she plunged the blade into the front of his skull. His arms fell limp onto the floor and his movement ceased. She removed her hands from the weapon and slid herself up against the cabinets trying to catch her breath. **_**OH MY GOD I'VE KILLED HIM.**_** She stood up and leaned over sink, emptying the contents of her stomach. The faucet ran for a moment while she washed the blood from her hands. **

"**Dad? Daddy? Where are you?" **

**Silence. Ra ran to the window and looked out in the backyard where the gate to Mr. Hull's house swung back and forth in the wind. She walked back to the kitchen stepping over the dead body and grabbed the bag of knives from her purse. She shoved two in the lining of her boot and put all but one in the holsters of her belt. The one left out she kept firmly in her hand. **

**Ra ran out the back door and followed the trail up to Mr. Hull's house. The back door was left open as she slowly entered the house. The disgusting scent from her house permeated every inch of this house so much she felt her stomach start to churn again. **

"**Dad?" She whispered.**

**She heard a groan and a loud raspy cough coming from the living room. Her father sat on the floor with his back against the couch holding a towel to his neck. **

"**Oh god daddy!" she ran over to him putting her blade down next to her. **

"**Fucker bit me." He said wiping the blood that was pooling in the side of his mouth. **

**The tears pooled once again in Ra's eye's while she looked him up and down trying to think of what to do. She ran into the bathroom and started going through the cabinets looking for a first aid kit. She dropped the supplies next to him and removed the towel from his neck. The bite was deep and blood still poured for the nicked artery close to his shoulder. She fought back the tears not wanting her father to know how bad it really was. Ra began to unravel the same roll of bandages she gave Mr. Hull the other night. Bill put his hand on top of her shaking one. **

"**Don't bother." he said grinding his teeth.**

"**What do you mean don't bother? We have to put pressure on it."**

**He shook his head and tried to force a smile.**

"**They said on the news that it ya get bit yer infected. I ain't gonna end up like ol' Mr. Hull. You should get out of here before he comes back for seconds." **

"**I killed him" Ra said wiping away tears.**

"**Good. Cause if ya didn't I would'a" he leaned his head back against the couch cushions "Ya got to get outta here baby girl. Ya gotta pack up the truck and get outta here."**

"**Alright let me go pack up a few things and I'll be right bac…"**

**She tried to stand up to run back to their house when her father grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her back down to him. **

"**No Raven. You. Ya have ta get outta here. If I don't turn in ta one of those things I'm just gonna bleed ta death. Ya gotta leave me here."**

"**NO!" she said firmly and began to sob. "I'm not leaving you here. I'm going to take you to a hospital. We'll get ya help."**

"**No baby. There is no help at the hospitals."**

"**I'm not leaving!"**

**Bill coughed up more blood and wiped it away with the back of his hand. His voice came out more firmly.**

"**Raven. I'm not askin ya I'm tellin ya!" He brought a bloody hand to her face and grabbed her chin "I love ya Raven. It's gonna be okay. Yer your mama's daughter. Yer gonna be jus' fine. Load up that truck with all the guns we got and get far away from here. They said on the radio there's a safety camp near Atlanta. Head there. Maybe that's where Daryl went to if he made it out."**

**Raven shook uncontrollably as tears streamed down her face. **

"**I can't" She said forcefully.**

"**Ya can and ya will. Now git!" **

**She leaned down and kissed the side of his cheek. **

"**I love ya daddy. I'm gonna bring back help."**

"**I love ya too girl. Don't ya forget it." **

**Raven pulled herself from the floor and looked at her father one last time. He winked at her and laid his head back. Once he was certain she had left the house, Bill reached back for the pistol laying behind him and put it to his temple. Ra walked towards her house, wrapping her arms around herself as she fell to her knees. She could no longer contain the wails emitting from her mouth. She turned to look back to where she had left her father, jumping as the sound of a gunshot broke through the silence of the hot Georgia morning.**

****

Ra shot up from the small cot. She was drenched in sweat was trying desperately to catch her breath. She looked around frantically trying to remember where she was and more importantly where her blades were.

"Bad dream?"

She saw Daryl standing at the entryway to the tent staring down at her. His usual grumpy expression replaced with one that looked like concern. She swallowed hard and pushed the hair from her face.

"You could say that. I always thought dreams were a nice change from reality. Turns out there is no peace. Even when we sleep."

Daryl took a step towards her then quickly recoiled, adjusting the crossbow on his back. He wanted to go comfort her. He had actually been watching her before she had woken up. She was laying on her back on his cot with the sheet tangled down at her ankles. Her night shirt was pushed upward, revealing her black boy shorts and flat tan stomach. His fingers played with the strap around his shoulders. He forced his eyes to the ground not wanting to look up and meet hers. Daryl cleared his throat.

"Yeah well…Ya over slept and ya'll got chores and such. I need to sleep a little fore I go out lookin fer Sophia with everyone so…"

"Yeah I get it." She stood up and stretched, reaching over to grab her bag. She looked back at Daryl still standing in the tent. "Can I change please?"

"Yeah" he turned to walk back out and stopped "Sorry."

Ra was a little taken aback. She didn't know what he was apologizing for, being in the tent or everything that happened last night. She decided not to read to much into it. This was Daryl Dixon. She would take what she could get.


	6. Something I Can Never Have

WOW! Again you guys are awesome with the reviews and the Alerts and favorite. This chapter was the hardest to write because I had the worst writers block. Hope you still like it after this LOL.. As far as the flashbacks go their pretty much over with now that you have a lot of the back story.

Again I don't own the WD characters or the songs but I do own RA

_In this place it seems like such a shame_

_Though it all looks different now _

_I know it's still the same_

_Everywhere I look you're all I see _

_Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be_

_Come on tell me_

_You make this all go away_

_You make this all go away _

_I'm down to just one thing_

_And I'm starting to scare myself_

_You make this all go away _

_You make this all go away _

_I just want something_

_I just want something that I can never have._

_...Something I Can Never Have ~NIN~_

_**Chapter 6**_

Ra had gotten used to not sleeping well. Dreams of the past kept her tossing and turning and nothing she did seemed to make it better. It was as if her subconscious was working against her. She should have gotten the best sleep of her life that night knowing that she wasn't alone. Knowing that Daryl was outside keeping watch. Then again, she wondered if he would allow a walker to bite her just so he could be the one to "put her down." He might enjoy that. He did however apologize to her this morning. She was still a little hazy on the reason for it but it was a step in the right direction for him to even speak to her directly without lashing out in anger. After she had dressed, Daryl had pushed passed her into the tent and didn't say another word, just fell onto his back on his cot, folded his arms across his chest and fell right to sleep.

Ra walked over where Lori and Carol had already begun to clean up from breakfast. She smiled at the two women, embarrassed she woke up late and more embarrassed to ask if there were any leftovers when her stomach's growl made her aware of just how hungry she really was.

"Sorry, Daryl informed me I had slept to long and was running late for chores."

Lori and Carol looked at one another and shared a laugh, continuing to pick up plates and other garbage. Lori smiled over at Ra.

"I don't even think Daryl Dixon knows what "chores" we do around here let alone what time we begin them. Besides, you probably needed rest."

Carol handed her a paper plate cover with a paper towel and gave her a half smile.

"It's not warm but if your hungry it's still good. It's just some scrambled eggs and a piece of ham."

Ra had to resist the urge to rip the plate from the older woman's hand and shovel the food into her mouth greedily."

She sat down on one of the lawn chairs, picking up each piece of egg with her fork and savoring every bite. It was already getting dark the day before when she arrived at the camp so it gave Ra a chance to really take a look around. They had gotten lucky to find such a beautiful peaceful place. The large farmhouse and barn loomed over there small camp like large city buildings. The long dry wheat fields and grass were enough to camouflage the tiny tents and the distance between them showed just how close they all must have gotten. Minus Daryl's tent which was set a little farther back then the rest of them. Figures. She finished up the eggs and took a drink from her bottle of water.

"So where is everyone? Are they out looking for this Sophia girl?

The very mention of her daughters name made Carol's body freeze up. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a loud bated breath. Lori pursed her lips together and rubbed the other woman's shoulder's briefly.

"Sophia is Carol's daughter. She got away from us on that same road they found you on yesterday. We were snuck up on by a herd of walkers. Two of them chased her into the woods. We haven't seen her since."

Ra watched a tear fall from Carol's eye before she brushed it away looking as if it were more of an annoyance then an a physical reaction to an emotion.

"I'm sorry" Ra said lowering her eyes down to her now empty plate.

"Bu..But it's okay" Carol said standing up and brushing her hands on her pants "Everyone has been looking for her. No one more then Daryl. He's about as desperate to find her as I am. I don't know what I would do without him."

Ra smiled a bit uncomfortably. She would be lying if she didn't feel the slightest bit of jealousy at the comment. But she also was happy to see that someone else knew what a lot of people didn't. That below the rough, shit talkin, hardass, redneck he chose to present to everyone Daryl Dixon was a good man. Vulnerable and sensitive. A lost child himself.

The women turned to see Shane and Rick walking down the dirt road leading up to the camp guns firmly at their sides and covered in sweat. The look of disappointment was etched on Carol's face but rather then voice it she went back to her chores. Rick walked over to the picnic table and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking quickly.

"Nothing?" Lori asked.

"Nothing" Shane said walking past her "Not a hint or a clue since Daryl found her doll."

Lori nodded like she was listening to him but kept her eyes on her husband. Didn't take a genius to sense some kind of tension there. They heard the sound of a zipper as Daryl ducked down slightly to come out of his tent.

"Well then let's git back out there." He said double checking the bolts on his crossbow.

"You've slept for a half hour and now you wanna go back out there? After what happened the other day Hershel said you need your rest." Carol reprimanded

"What happened the other day?" Ra questioned.

"He got shot. It was an accident but he got shot. And on top of that he fell and took an arrow to his side."

"You need rest. Your gonna hurt yourself worse then.."

"I don't need no rest. An' ya got a lot of nerve tellin' me what I need." Daryl said cutting Ra off.

The group grew silent as Daryl and Ra exchanged looks. Again, Ra felt her anger and irritation boiling up again in her. She tossed her plate out and turned back to them.

"Fine. Then I'm going out to help too."

Rick looked over at Daryl waiting for his argument and was surprised when none came.

"We should have someone here with the girls." Shane said.

"Glenn's here and you'll need me" She said "I'm an expert tracker. Ask Daryl"

"Well Daryl?" Rick shrugged "She's your wife it's your call."

Daryl scoffed and threw his crossbow onto his back. "She ain't my wife. She can do what she wants. I don't give a shit. But she'll come with me. I don't need her messin anyone else up and getting'em killed."

Lori and Rick both smirked at one another. Ra went back to her bag and grabbed her blades out. She also opted to take one of the smaller guns from Rick's stash. Daryl said nothing just walked past her and headed out towards the woods. Ra trailing a little ways behind him.

They said nothing for what seemed like hours. Every now and then one of them would stop to look closer at any indentation that could have been a footprint or scrap of clothing or garbage. Daryl's face showed no signs of recognition at any of the clues that day. Ra knew the task at hand was a serious one but couldn't help find herself enjoying the time alone in the woods with him. Just like old times when they used to run off into the woods together. Though they spoke more and spent a lot of time making out. Definitely not happening today. She was even more caught off guard when Daryl was the first to start conversation.

"So how did ya end up with Lu?"

"After I left the house in daddy's truck I had to drive passed the bar. I saw Lu outside with Leah and a few others. They were stocking up some of the cars and trucks. We all just decided we were better off being together then going our separate ways if we were all heading to Atlanta."

Daryl stopped at the small creek and crouched down to wet his bandana with some water and wrapped it around his neck.

"Atlanta eh? Apparently ya didn't git the memo bout it belongin ta the walkers."

"Ya well, It wasn't just the walkers that got to them. The armies had gotten desperate. It was chaos. They shot and killed anything that moved dead or not. Myself, Leah and Lu were the only ones to make it out before they started bombing the city" She paused to take a drink of water "Leah had gotten bit in the city and never told us. Lu had to take care of her."

"Leah was bout as smart as a box'o rocks and about as useless." Daryl laughed.

Ra said nothing but kept her eye's focused on something in the distance. Daryl suddenly felt ashamed for making such an inappropriate comment especially about someone who was now dead.

"What happened to Merle, Daryl?" She said still not looking at him.

Every time his name came out of her mouth he felt every muscle in his body tense up. _Merle._ He convinced himself she was asking not out of concern for him but because she wanted Merle there in case she was feeling a little lonely at night and needed a screw. He winced at the thought of them together like he had done so many times before. Merle touching her, kissing her, running his rough hands over her soft body. She's his wife goddamn it! WAS his wife. IS his wife. He become aware of Ra staring at him curiously.

"Why?" He finally said tightly, poking at the muddy ground with a bolt.

"Because I want to know how long it's gonna be peaceful at the camp."

The comment held no humor behind it. It was very matter of factly. She didn't even flinch or look at him. She didn't care if he was alive or dead. Merle Dixon was a bad person. Not being around Merle had caused a change in Daryl. He was stronger in every aspect of the word. If Merle did survive and came looking for his little brother he would destroy the person Daryl was becoming on his own. She noticed Daryl taking a few steps back from her he cocked his head to the side and stared at her blankly.

"Ya don't give a shit if he's alive or dead do ya? You'll fuck'em but ya won't reach a hand out ta save'em?"

Ra had about enough of that kind of talk. She had reached her boiling point and felt something snap inside of her. She whipped around and slammed Daryl into the tree behind him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pinning it to the oversized oak with a blade. Daryl had almost forgotten what she lacked in strength she definitely made up for in speed and reflex. She grabbed his face with both hands before he had a chance to yell and looked dead into his ice blue eyes.

"Listen to me Dixon! I know Merle had you trained like his little puppy and I hated him for it. I hated him because he tried to make you into what he was. But I knew not even a million Merle Dixons could make one of you Daryl. Your not programmed the way he is. You don't have it in you. It's why I loved you. It's why I still love you."

The words made Daryl freeze up against the tree and stop his hands from clawing at the knife. He looked down into her deep brown eyes that now looked glassy at the start of tears.

"You can think for yourself now Daryl. Merle isn't here." Ra pulled the knife out of the tree and released him. She walked past him not saying another word because she knew he was still digesting them.

_Merle isn't here._

Daryl could feel the burn of tears beginning to well up as he slid down to the base of the tree. He hadn't let any emotion really show since they had left the campsite. He cried in the truck on the way to the CDC thinking of how his brother was going to feel when he returned to the camp to find it abandoned. He cried at how lonely Merle would feel and how pissed at him he would be if and when they reconnected. Now he cried because maybe, just maybe Ra was right. Maybe he was better off without Merle and that thought scared him more then anything. They walked back to camp in silence. Both of them separated by a few feet. Daryl walking behind Ra, eyeing her as if he was waiting for her to turn around attack him. Ra kept her eyes to the ground lost in thought and pushing down the guilt building inside her at what she had said Daryl. She dismissed the feeling reminding herself it was something that had to be said. Daryl was hard headed but he wasn't oblivious to reason. At least she hoped.

The group watched Daryl and Ra cross the field towards them. The tension obvious on both their faces. Daryl sat down in an empty chair and reached out to take a plate of food from Carol, trying not to meet her sad eyes and see the doubt once again. T stood up and offered his chair to Ra as she walked past. She gave him a half smile and walked over to her bag removing soap and a small bottle of shampoo.

"Thanks T-dog. I'm not really hungry. I just want to get this sweat off of me." She said heading towards the path that led down to the creek."

"It's starting to get dark out" she heard Andrea warn.

The blonde turned and looked over at Rick and Shane for some back up knowing Daryl wouldn't say anything.

"Andrea's right. No one goes out alone." Rick said.

"I have my blades I'll be fine."

She didn't wait for anymore protests and continued on her way, shoving a knife into the holster on her hip. Everyone turned to look at Daryl who sat shoveling spoonful's of stew into his mouth. He looked up to see everyone's eye's on him.

"What?"

"Daryl she can't be out on her own. I don't know what's going on with you two but we can't lose another one." Carol's voice was almost a whisper as her eye's met his.

He grunted and put his bowl of food on the dirt ground still chewing the food he had in his mouth. He hated how Carol was able to do that. It was like when a parent would give you a look that meant business but they didn't have to say anything.

"Aw hell." he said as he grabbed his crossbow and held it loosely at his side. "It's like I got a kid now."

Carol looked hurt as she went back to handing out bowls of food.

"Hey Carol I'm sorry I didn' mean it like the wa…"

"It's okay Daryl" she said a bit louder "Just go get her."

He mentally kicked himself as he walked down to the creek. _Stupid STUPID thing to say Dixon._ He held his crossbow across his shoulder blades while kicking up dirt on the trail. He wasn't mad at her. Why did he say something like that. He was mad at Ra. Wasn't he? Yes he was. If she hadn't have turned up he would be sitting in the group eating and resting, instead he's chasing after her like her big protector.

_But you are her protector. You made a promise to her Dad you'd take care of her. _

That was before, he told the voice in his head.

_Before what? Before the world went to shit and she needed you the most? _

NO. Before she fucked my brother.

_Did she really Dixon? She hated your brother so much she had to have sex with him? Did you even see them together?_

Alcohol makes ya do crazy shit.

_The girl used to be able to out drink even you and you two never had sex. What was so different about this time?_

It was just different okay. Everything is different.

_Even the way you feel about her? Even the way she feels about you. Why? Because you don't love her anymore?_

That's not true I still lov….

Daryl's thoughts were cut short when he made it to the end of the path. Ra stood on one of the rocks streaming water above it like a small waterfall. She was in a black lace bra and black boy shorts. The last couple weeks of barely eating were evident but skin and bone were replaced with lean muscles. He had seen her nearly naked a few times when they used to go skinny dipping in the lake in the woods but there was something about the wet fabric against her skin that made it almost impossible for Daryl to not want to join her. He watched mesmerized while she washed her long black hair, the bubbles trailing down her back and gathering in the center of her chest. She had just picked up the bar of soap when Daryl heard the crack of a branch a little ways behind him. He quickly grabbed the lowest hanging branch on the tree next to him and pulled himself up onto it. He laid himself on his stomach balancing his crossbow at the edge and patiently waited for the source of the noise to make itself known. He could see a form moving slowly through the bushes heading in Ra's direction. The sound of the water must have drowned out the noise because her attention was not on anything else but cleaning the dirt from her skin. He mumbled under his breath, cursing her for not being more alert knowing she knew better. His body relaxed when he saw Shane's bald head peak over one of the shrubs. Daryl sighed and lowered his weapon to balance it on the tree limb. He looked back over at Ra then back to Shane who despite the half naked woman in front of him showed no signs of turning away from the sight. Daryl felt a mix of anger and jealousy as Shane positioned him next to a tree and leaned against it. Who the fuck did he think he was watching her like that.

"Help ya wit somethin? Daryl asked his tone was low and ominous.

Shane looked surprised while he stuttered and searched for the right words to explain himself. He laughed uncomfortably and put his hat back on, his face returning to the same cold and hardened look the group had grown accustomed to ever since coming to the farm.

"Yeah. Ya disappeared and it's dark. I don't have time to be wastin on followin' you and your….whatever the fuck she is around when I need to be up at the camp."

Daryl jumped down from the tree and narrowed his eyes at the tall man in front of him.

"Then what'r ya stickin round for? I'm here. She's fine." he stepped closer in a threatening manner "Run along."

Shane chuckled one more time and looked over at Ra then back to Daryl and stood to his full height.

"She's ain't even your wife anymore accordin to you." Shane said looking Daryl up and down "Then again it's probably in her best interest. Girl like that shouldn't be with trash like you anyway. Least ya saved her the trouble."

Daryl opened his mouth to say something but had noticed Ra was coming down from the rock and immersing herself back into the lake slowly making her way towards the dry ground.

He turned back to Shane who was already heading back up the pathway.

"Hey Shane." he said softly.

Shane rolled his eyes and turned back towards Daryl.

"I better not catch ya lookin at her again."

The cop chuckled one more time before disappearing through the trees.

Daryl stood watching Ra as she walked slowly from the water. Droplets still trickling down her bare skin. She bent over to squeeze out her hair, much to Daryl's delight. It was then he noticed the long chain dangling from her neck. The small ring spinning wildly as it untangled itself. When she stood back up he was able to see it fall back against her wet skin and bury itself in the middle of her breasts. It was the wedding ring he had given her. Not only did she still have it but she was still wearing it. Right next to her heart. Daryl scratched the back of his head and sighed. She had been right about one thing. With Merle gone he was going to have to figure out all these feelings on his own. He watched as she dried off and dressed walking quickly back to camp.


	7. Fields Of Innocence

WOWWIE WOW WOW! Thanks again guys! Your reviews have been awesome and I'm glad your liking the story. I don't know about you but February can't come soon enough! Everyone have a Merry Christmas!

I DO NOT own any of the WD characters or songs. I only own Ra. ~And if I've been a very good girl this year maybe Daryl will be under my tree. ~SIGH~ A girl can dream right?

_I still remember the world _

_from the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded but what I know now._

_Where has my heart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_Oh I want to go back to _

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

_I still remember the sun _

_always warm on my back _

_Somehow it seems colder now._

_Where has my heart gone?_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_Oh I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

…_Evanescence ~Field of Innocence~_

_**Chapter 7**_

Ra lay on Daryl's cot staring out the mesh window at the top of tent. The full moon looked close enough to be touched. It had been a long time since she had seen one so perfect. The soft halo around the massive orb radiated a soft blue light. Blue. In her culture that color meant a sign of failure and disappointment. Not a coincidence that ever since this whole thing had started the moon always seemed to burn like ice against the pitch black sky. It was going to be another sleepless night. She would have insisted she take the night watch but Daryl had already decided that if she was sleeping in his tent he would make it his permanent job. Ra was worried about his injuries. She had noticed him wince a couple times when they were out looking for the little girl that day. Even if he were in pain he would never say anything to anyone. Least of all her. He should really be resting which she would have requested of him but she didn't want it to turn into an argument. Especially since she was sure he was waiting for one after what she had said to him in the woods. With a heavy sigh, Ra flung her legs over the edge of the cot and pulled on her shorts. On nights like this she would usually go for a run through the woods to clear her mind, obviously that was not a possibility now, so she opted to take her chances with the only person who was awake. She unzipped the tent and tossed the flap aside. The camp was silent. Peaceful. There was the sound of soft snores and sleeping bag zippers clinging against metal teeth whenever someone would wrestle around in their sleep. The faint scent of the campfire still lingered in the air and mixed with the earthy oak trees around them. If it weren't for what was going on outside the safety of the farm, she swore this was like a small paradise. She climbed up the ladder off to the side of the RV trying to not make to much noise and disturb Dale Carol and Glenn sleeping soundly inside. She reached the top and went to pull herself up when she heard his voice.

"What'r ya doin up here?" came a thick southern drawl.

She could see Daryl sitting in the lawn chair at the end of the RV, His crossbow resting on his right side. The moon shone down on him like a spotlight from the sky. Ra walked the length of the RV and sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep." she said looking up at him.

He didn't remove his gaze from the fields as he readjusted himself in his chair, throwing a boot over his knee. She couldn't tell if he was tired from sitting or if her presence was making him uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and followed his gaze towards the woods waiting for one of them to speak and not really knowing what to say.

"Look Daryl, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I was jus…."

"Don' wanna talk bout it Raven." He said sharply cutting her off.

Raven. He only called her that when he was mad at her. He didn't want to fight. Especially with everyone asleep. It was the only time they got peace. They didn't need to listen to some domestic dispute like this was some kind of white trash trailer park. They went silent again.

"Moon's blue tonight." He said flatly.

The random comment took her a little off guard. She grabbed the heavy blanket by the chair and threw it around her shoulders and looked upward.

"Yeah well a blue moon means that.."

"Despair or somethin ain't it?" he asked cutting her off again.

She didn't want to say the words out loud. She didn't know if it was a sign of their impending fate or if Daryl was thinking of Sophia.

"Surprised you even remembered that."

Daryl grunted and reached down to grab the plastic loops of a 6 pack of beer that was half empty. He pulled one from the plastic and opened it slowly so not to make the announcement to everyone he was drinking on his watch duty. He looked down at Ra and grabbed another, passing it down to her. It had been a long time since she had any alcohol and even longer since she drank with Daryl. The beer was warm and stale in her mouth but tasted like heaven in comparison to warm water. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

"I remember what ya told me. I remember a lot of things ya told me."

She smiled and took another drink, scrunching up her face slightly at the bitter taste.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember ya told me bout the colors and the seasons. The differn' names fer the directions. I told Carol bout the Cherokee Rose. Seemed kinda right at the time."

Daryl looked down at her. The light Georgia breeze flowed through loose strands of her black hair revealing her long neck. He caught sight of the silver chain wrapped around it and looked away again.

"Do you think you'll find this girl Daryl. For Carol's sake I hope you do. But do you think it's possible?"

"No doubt in my mind." He said, raising his voice slightly.

Another topic she would have to remember not bring up in front of him. That list was getting long enough that soon they would be reduced to talking about the weather and walker kills.

"Ra?"

"Hmm?"

"Why ya still have the ring?"

She jumped slightly and looked down thinking he must have seen it hanging from her T-shirt. She clutched at her chest and sighed with relief when she felt the outline under the soft fabric, and pushed the cold metal to her bare skin.

"How did you know?"

"I saw it yesterday when ya went to go..wash up."

Even in the glow of the moon she could see the red rise up in his cheeks.

"You watched me bathe earlier?" she said raising an eyebrow,

"Well ya can't jus' go off alone. Someone had ta watch ya and it wasn't bout ta be one of the other guys in camp watchin' my wife while she…"

This time Daryl cut himself off when he realized the word had come out of his mouth. Not just wife. MY wife. He know Ra was looking at him but refused to make eye contact wanting desperately for her to answer the question and break the silence. She pulled the chain from her shirt and rolled it between her fingers.

"Because it was the only thing that I had of yours that meant something. It was the only thing that I had that reminded me of what life used to be before all this bullshit. When it was you and me and that was all we needed. I kept it because it was the promise of something better. I kept it because no matter what had happened and what will happen..I love you."

Daryl lowered his eyes to the ground and bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn't put a name to what he was feeling. There was a time when he was around her and what he thought and did just came naturally. Now his mind wrestled with his heart. The moon reflected back in her eyes and he could tell she was at the beginning of fresh tears. He swallowed hard and thought of something to say but the words wouldn't come which made him more frustrated.

"The sun will be coming up soon and I need to sleep a little if we're going back out in a few hours." Ra finally said.

Daryl watched as she lowered the chain back into her shirt and walked to the end of the RV.

"Goodnight Daryl"

"Goodnigh.."

Daryl turned back to where she once stood and saw nothing. Just like their first date in the woods together. Only this time she wasn't asking him to come look for her. He turned back to the fields and noticed the blackness beginning to change to pale blue. Blue. The color of despair.

"Gv-Ge-Yu-Hi" He whispered softly.

He remembered she had taught him that as well. It was a Cherokee sentence that he had burned into his memory. Spoken late nights between breathless kisses and pledges of forever. It meant

"I love you"

Ra awoke to the sound of faint arguing in the distance. She could hear Shane's loud voice booming through the farm like a shot gun.

"Why don't you just ring the dinner bell officer." She mumbled.

She threw on her faded denim shorts, dark grey tank and black hiking boots, taking a moment to rub the sleep from her eyes and put on the holster for her blades before exiting the tent. Half empty dishes of egg lay on empty chairs around the campfire as if it were just abandoned. She walked out from the shade of the trees and looked back towards the barn shielding her eyes from the sun. She could see a few of the group pacing back and forth while Shane spoke, throwing his hands about wildly. She saw Carol pressing her hands to Daryl's chest as if her small frame would be able to hold him back. Shane's attention was directed back to Daryl and she watched as Rick jumped between the two men. Ra broke off into a jog heading towards what looked like a time bomb waiting to go off. The only ones to take notice of her were Glenn and T who both seemed to avoid her gaze. Daryl was to busy waiting for Shane to come back at him.

"What's going on?" She asked Andrea.

"There's walkers in the barn. Hershel's keeping walker's in the barn."

The idea made Ra sick to her stomach. This whole time they thought they were in some Utopia while the demon lay hidden. What if something had happened? What if they found a way to get out of the barn? Carl, Rick, Lori…Daryl. All this struggle and they would be wiped out by an enemy being hidden by their savior. There was talk about "clearing it out" but Rick wanted to speak with Hershel first and everyone seemed to agree with that. The group dispersed and Ra watched as Carol tried to pull Daryl away from Shane who was still glaring daggers at him. She shoved her hands in her pockets and turned to walk back to camp.

"Hey Ra can I talk ta ya?"

She turned back to see Shane looking at her sheepishly while toying with his hat. The question also made Daryl turn on his heel and try to pull from Carol's grasp as she pushed him back to the campfire.

"What can I do for ya Shane?"

He laughed like a child that just heard a dirty joke and wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Look I know your new to the group but I have a feeling a line is about to be drawn in the sand and choices are gonna have ta be made."

Ra folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not sure I follow."

She watched as he paced back and forth in front of her awkwardly, mumbling something under his breath she wasn't meant to hear or maybe he didn't realize he was speaking out loud.

"I'm talkin' about alliances. Rick is my best friend. My brother. But he ain't no leader. He's soft. He can't make the hard decisions that are gonna keep us alive. I need ta have someone on my side Ra. I know ya don't know me all that well and it's a gamble but I'm a leader. And I'll prove it to ya."

He was trying to sound selfless and determined but to Ra it sounded more pleading and desperate. His eyes refused to meet hers while he apparently was waiting for her answer. She walked over and put a hand under his chin, forcing his head up. Dark eyes met Darker eyes. She pulled back and turned away towards camp without saying another word. Shane watched her walk away unsure of what to say to bring her back and not sure he wanted to. Ra looked up to see Daryl watching from the side of the tent chewing on his thumb nail. She looked over at him briefly as she walked passed.

"He's got the sickness Daryl." She said over her shoulder.

"What ya talkin' bout sickness? He been bit? Cause I'll go put that son'bitch down right now."

"No" she said stopping to look back at Shane's figure still standing at the gates of the barn "His spirit is sick. There's no medicine strong enough to treat that. He's not safe."

He looked back at Shane one last time before following Ra.

"Hey look I'm gonna take one the horses out today so I don't need ya ta come wit."

Ra looked hurt. Just when she thought she was getting through to him he pulled back again. Then she wondered if maybe he didn't want her to go with him because he was taking Carol out. She mentally smacked herself. _Stop acting like a jealous brat Raven! He's just helping her find her little girl._ But she couldn't push the thought out of her head.

"Are you going with Carol?" She asked softly

Daryl turned to look at her, his face etched with confusion. Was she insinuating something was going on between he and Carol? She was jealous? She had no right to be jealous. EVER! His confusion quickly turned to anger once again but this time he decided to use it to his advantage. The corners of his mouth turned upward into a smirk.

"Yeah. Yeah me and Carol like ta get'way from time ta time. Hard ta fuck in a campsite wit a buncha people right on top'a ya. Harder since ya been sleepin in my tent at night. Hope the sheets didn't smell to bad."

She said nothing but stared at him. Enough that it made him shift his weight uncomfortably and look around at anything but her. She looked off into the distance and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"You're a bad liar Dixon. You always have been. I'll go on foot today then,"

Daryl's mouth dropped open as he watched her walk away from him. He went to follow her but stopped himself.

"Wh..What ya mean I'm a liar? You ain't the only one that can get laid ya know!"

He quickly looked around hoping no one had heard his bold declaration. Ra didn't even flinch as she went to grab her breakfast before heading out.

Ra headed towards the woods much to Rick's annoyance. Before leaving she had seen an exchange between Daryl and Carol and began wondering if Daryl was really lying. Maybe there was something between the two of them. The minute she crossed the threshold and took her first step into the woods she felt all her problems fade. This was her sanctuary. Her escape. She could control this. In her element it was the walkers that had to keep a look out for her. She followed the direction of the sun for awhile heading back down to the creek where Daryl had said he found the little girls doll. Climbing down to the cool water below, she spotted a piece of fabric caught on a large fallen oak. The soft flannel material had dark brown specs on it that looked to be dry blood. Ra's heart sank as she plucked the fabric off one of the thin branches and held it to her nose inhaling deeply. It was Daryl's. Even in the few days it had been out here in the water and hot sun she could still smell his sweat and musk. This must have been where he had his accident Carol spoke of. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water washing past her ankles and tried to have her senses choose her next direction. Something didn't seem right. It was to silent that day. She couldn't hear the birds in the trees or even the sounds of crickets in the thick overgrown grass. It was as if time had stopped around her. The scent of earth was replaced with the sickening smell of death, though there was no sign of walkers, minus the ones down the way Daryl must have killed. Ra felt a sudden urgency to go back to the camp wash over her. She wasn't sure why but everything in her body called for her to run back. Just as she pulled herself back up the grassy mountain ledge she heard a gun fire twice.

"_Daryl" _she sound aloud.

Ra ran as fast as she could, dodging the large trees and fallen limbs. If there had been any walkers around her they wouldn't have been able to follow. She heard another gunshot and summoned every bit of energy to carry her faster. Her lungs were on fire by the time she reached the edge of the woods and her feet hit the dirt pavement. It sounded like a massacre but the large farmhouse shielded her from seeing the barn behind it. She could see Dale moving quickly in the same direction and nearly knocked him over as she passed him.

"What the hell is going on?"

Ra said nothing and didn't even think she would have the breath to try to. When she finally turned the corner of the farmhouse, she slide to a stop and her mouth dropped open in shock. There, laying scattered across the blood stained dirt and gravel, were what she could only assume were the group of walkers from the barn. Daryl, Shane, T, Andrea and Glenn all stood with their weapons still raised like they were on the firing range. She steadied herself against the side of the house while she desperately tried to catch her breath. There was a soft whimper followed by Carol's cries by the time she looked back in their direction. She saw Daryl's arm latch on to her tightly and pull her to the ground keeping her from something. She squinted through the sunlight and noticed a small child emerging from the barn heading towards the shaken group.

_Oh No_. _I hope it's not._

"SOPHIA!" Carols voice carried up to her. It was her daughter. The child they had been trying to find. Ra watched in horror as Rick pulled his gun from it's holster and walked slowly up to the small girl. It was obvious what he was going to do and Ra couldn't stand to watch. She covered her ears and squeezed her eye's shut tightly, trying to drown out the sound. The crack of the gun ripped through the air and Ra watched as birds who had lay in hiding before screeched and took flight from the trees. She turned back to see the girl laying on the ground in front of everyone who were all still as statues. Carol wailed and clung to Daryl, still holding her tightly around the waist.

"My baby Daryl. My baby girl. Not my baby girl. Oh Sophia."

She turned to Daryl and clawed at his shirt, tears steaming down her cheeks. Ra walked down a little ways and stood next to Dale. The older man looked confused or in shock she wasn't sure. Lori let go of Carl and ran to Carol, trying to pry her grip from Daryl's shirt tightly wadded up in her grasp. She fell into Lori who rocked her back and forth and whispered words of comfort into her ear. Daryl tried to stand but fell backwards, still unable to take his eyes off Carol. He put his hand on her shoulder as if trying to get her attention but when she turned to look at him, her eyes full of so much pain, his face hardened again. He stood up and looked over at Ra who also had tears welling up in her eyes. It was to much for him to take. In typical Daryl Dixon style he made his exit into the woods. Ra was going to call out to him but thought it best to leave him alone for a bit. Daryl had to figure his feelings out for himself.

A few hours later and no one had spoke a word. Everyone went off their separate way unable to take Carol's sobs coming from the RV. Hershel and his family went back into their house. No doubt deciding the fate of the people that to them, had just murdered their friends and family. Lori sat with Carol inside the RV trying to calm her down. Ra had always heard there was no greater pain then a parent losing a child. She knew the pain of losing a parent and that was hard enough. She didn't even know this girl but felt empty by the loss. Another person lost to this new world of fear and pain. Ra sat on the picnic bench, searching the edge of the woods for some sign of Daryl and growing more impatient by the minute. He had left without his crossbow and she didn't know if he had ANY weapons on him. Dale came and sat next to her, scratching the stubble on the side of his face.

"What do Indians say about death?"

Ra folded her arms and leaned back against the edge of the table, tilting her head slightly.

"Well different tribes believe different things. My mama used to tell me that Cherokee believed your spirit would travel on the wings of a bird seven days into the west where you could commune with the ghost people."

Dale chuckled slightly and sat watching the woods with her.

"You believe in all that? Not a heaven and a hell?"

Ra stood up and checked her belt making sure all of her blades were accounted for. She ran her fingers through her hair and gave him a half smile.

"Since all this started. I definitely believe in a heaven and hell."

"So you believe that right now Sophia is in heaven?" Dale questioned.

"She has to be Dale. Because this right here. This is hell. And we're all in it."

Dale nodded slightly while Ra walked off towards the woods.

"Hey it's dark out! Where ya going?"

"To find Daryl." She said over her shoulder.

It didn't take her long to find him. He didn't run into the woods with the intention of getting lost but he also didn't run in to be found. He was sitting at the end of the dock next to the small pond past the woods. She followed his trail of broken tree limbs and bark that had become victim to his bowie knife. At least she knew that he had a weapon. She stepped onto the dock making a creak emit from the damp wood. Just like the night before, he didn't have to turn around to know it was her. The smell of her shampoo and scent of her skin had drifted past him even before she made herself known.

"Go'way"

Ra put her hands on her hips and looked down pressing her lips together.

"Daryl, it wasn't your fault."

He scoffed and pulled himself to a standing position, throwing one last heavy piece of wood into the pond. When he finally turned to her she could see his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Ya know I told ya last night when things were bad I used ta tell Carol the Cherokee Rose story ya told me while back. They grew all over the farm and I thought it was a sign she was alive. Stupid tryin ta put that kinda hope in someone's head. Stupid of me ta try to convince myself of it too. Should a just stayed away from everyone like I was gonna. No emotion. No attachments. Can't let anyone down that way."

Ra could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Jesus she had cried more in the past couple days then she had her whole life. She didn't want to see him like this. When he was confused and lost he had a tendency to lash out. It was his own self doubt that made him dangerous.

"Daryl you did all you could do and then some. I didn't see anyone else looking for her as much as you were. You didn't fail Carol or Sophia."

She walked closer to Daryl slowly as if she were trying not to spook a wild animal.

"I couldn't find a girl Ra. A little twelve year old girl. Huntin and trackin long as I can remember and when it meant somethin' I couldn'…couldn.."

She saw his bottom lip quiver before he turned his back to her. Ra reached out to touch his shoulder and felt him pull away slightly and then relax back into her hand. Daryl spun around quickly and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. She was momentarily taken aback till her arms found their way around his neck holding him closer to her. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours till the sobs subsided and his tears ran dry.


	8. Trying Not To Love You

**~Yawns~ Thank god the holidays are over! I just want to get the next month and a half over with so we can get back to some sweet, sweet Daryl Dixon crossbow action. Thanks for the reviews guys. I feel special. And all the new reviewers…Welcome to the story and thank you for the support! XOXOXOXOX**

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_And our time apart, like knives in my heart_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to _

_Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_

_Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

'_Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more…_

…_.Nickelback ~Trying Not To Love You~ _

_**Chapter 8**_

Water lapped gently up against the old dock causing it to sway slightly, creaking with every sudden movement. Sounds of birds and insects echoed through the woods and carried on the thick Georgia air. The sun blazed fiercely down on the already burnt dry fields. The reeds around the small pond bent to the smallest breeze that drifted past them. A hungry fish made it's way to the top of the water breaking the surface and making a loud splash as it dove back down. The sound stirred awake the sleeping form lying peacefully on the pier.

Ra's hand darted up to shield her still sleepy eye's from the sun. She sat up quickly, when she realized she wasn't in Daryl's tent but out in the middle of nowhere without the protection of camp. It was then she remembered what she had been doing out there in the first place. She had stayed there with Daryl all night, holding him till they both fell asleep. He had slept on her chest, curled up next to her like a little child while she rubbed his head. Now, in the light of day, she questioned if any of it had actually happened as she sat alone in the open. She groaned and rubbed her lower back trying to work the stiffness out of her muscles. Sleeping on the hard wood had not agreed with her but the fact that she had slept straight through the night was a miracle in itself. Even though Daryl was no longer with her, she knew he was somewhere in the woods watching her. Protecting her. He had his moment of vulnerability and now it was "back to business" as usual. She wondered how things were going to be between the two of them after last night, if anything would have changed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling coming from the woods behind her. Eve's body sprang to attention and her hand slid down into her boot grabbing a hold of a loose blade. Her body still hadn't relaxed even after she saw Shane emerge from the large trees and overgrown brush. He looked extremely angry and was stalking towards with his arms outstretched as if they were about to get into a fight and he was taunting her.

"Where the fuck have you been? Jesus Christ we've had the whole camp out looking for ya since ya ran off last night! We thought ya were dead!"

Ra rolled her eyes and stooped down to grab her blade belt from the ground, careful not to put her back to him.

"I didn't mean to scare anyone. I'm safe. I wasn't alone." She assured him, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Shane's brow wrinkled as he looked around the empty field's

"Whatcha mean ya wasn't alone?"

"The definition of alone means being by yourself and I wasn't. I was with Daryl."

Shane looked confused again before he scoffed and shook his head.

"Daryl Dixon. That ain't sayin much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shot back angrily

Shane smirked when he noticed he had struck a nerve with the normally quick witted girl. He walked uncomfortably close to her, looking down into her eyes.

"Your so good with definitions, I think you know what it means. Judging by the fact that your sitting her alone now I think it's fairly justifiable. He's the very definition of white trash. He can't be trusted with nothin. Especially someone else's life."

Ra's eye's became defiant under the weight of his challenging stare. She stretched her neck upward and straightened herself as tall as she could, trying to demonstrate she wouldn't back down from him.

"Ya know Shane, he might not seem like much to you but Daryl doesn't need to start some dick measuring contest to prove himself. People seem to have a lot more respect for him then they have for you at this very moment. He's been put down his entire life in one way or another but still has the capacity to care. You beat on your chest like some ape begging to be the alpha male and I can't help but wonder why. Is it because you really have everyone's best interest in hand? Or maybe it's because your scared that everyone is going to find out the truth."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Shane's voice grew deeply menacing.

Ra searched his eyes one more time and laughed under her breath.

"That you might not be needed anymore. That your demonstration yesterday might be a sign of your failing sanity. All we have left to hold on to is our humanity and that doesn't make us weak or vulnerable. It makes us remember we're still alive. Your no better then a walker Shane and just as dangerous."

Shane took a step towards her, something malevolent flashed in his eyes and his lip curled downward. His hand begin to raise up, his palm open in the air ready to come down across her face.

"Oh Shane thank god. Ra we thought something happened to you! Is Daryl with you?"

Ra and Shane both turned their attention to Rick and Glenn walking towards them from the trail. "He was but he's gone. He's fine." She said not taking her eyes off of Shane.

Rick looked between the two of them obviously sensing the tension.

"Come on. It's time to bury our dead."

Shane shot her one last angry look before walking back towards the trail with Rick and Glenn. Ra's body finally relaxed and she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in the entire time. She turned slowly in place, trying to see if she could locate any sign of Daryl.

"Ra come on! Don't want ya walking alone back to camp."

She strapped her blade belt onto her waist and ran to catch up with the three men.

Ra was met with hugs from Lori and Dale when she arrived back at camp, both sighing with relief when they saw her trailing behind Rick Glenn and Shane. Andrea had just given her a look that clearly showed her annoyance. Probably upset that Ra had caused such a commotion after an already horrible day of death and loss. Everyone was covered in patches of dirt and soaked with sweat from the mornings relentless heat as they dug graves in the field near the house, slowly turning it into a cemetery. The Greene's residence, which once looked like a protective fortress now loomed over the camp like an eerie house from some horror movie, shielding away the inhabitants inside. According to Dale, Hershel had not moved from the house since Maggie had brought him inside, dazed and shaky. The shock of reality had no doubt had it's effect on him the same way it had everyone else. Ra's heart broke when she saw Carol sitting alone at the picnic table. The woman was rocking back and forth, clutching a stuffed doll close to her chest and humming softly to herself. She paid no mind to anyone in the camp or even flinch at the sound of approaching footsteps when Ra came to sit next to her. She eyed Carol sympathetically, searching for any words that would bring her some comfort.

"Carol?"

She didn't stop to look up at Ra but was stroking the dolls hair lovingly. She decided now was not the time to try to speak with her. Ra's words probably would be little comfort to her since she didn't know her daughter. She hoped Daryl would be back soon.

The rest of the early afternoon consisted of digging under the scorching rays of the sun. No one really spoke, lost in their own thoughts and grief. Ra finished off the last of the dozens of resting places and pulled herself from the cool damp hole. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and reached for her luke warm water bottle laying in the grass. Glenn, T, Rick and Shane we're near the farmhouse beginning to pick up the bodies which had been spread out the day before and covered with tarps. Three of the bodies had been separated from the others and were the last to be brought over to the burial grounds. She didn't know who the woman and young man were, but the solemn look on Rick's face as he carefully lifted the small body from the ground made it obvious one of them was Sophia. Ra jumped slightly when her gaze drifted past Rick and focused on the form behind him standing quietly still and observing. It was Daryl. Dirtier then last she saw him and fiddling with one of the buttons on his shirt. His eyes met hers and he seemed to be trying to motion her over without verbalizing it, in the chance he might be seen by the others. Ra looked around and mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom to no one in particular and walked briskly towards the man waiting in the woods.

"Sorry bout last night."

Ra whipped around to see Daryl leaning up against a large oak, arms folded across his chest and a long piece of gum reed hanging from his mouth. His ever present crossbow, which she had previously thought had been abandoned the night before, now lay perched against a hollowed out stump but still at arms reach.

" What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong." she said, falling back against her hands on the tree across from his.

"Bout all this." He paused, extending a dirty finger in the direction of where the men were beginning to lower the nameless bodies into the ground "This wasn't your problem. I..I wasn't your problem"

"Everything on two legs that's NOT trying to eat me is my problem Dixon. All we have now is each other and that means carrying one another's burdens as well. But you. You are not my burden, you're my husband. I'm going to be there for you whether you like it or not."

Daryl grunted and pushed himself off the tree, walking towards Ra, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Last night didn't change nothin 'tween us Raven."

She dropped her eyes from his, pressing her lips together tightly before letting out a heavy sigh in defeat.

"Yeah. I figured as much." She brushed passed him, the bare skin of her arm making contact with his. Her body shuddered at the slight touch and she stopped in mid stride to look back at him with the faintest smile. "But I can wait.."

He raised a thick eyebrow "Wait for what?"

"Are you coming back to camp for the funeral?" She asked, changing the subject.

Daryl made a pained face at the word "funeral" and looked passed Ra to where Carol sat at the picnic table. Ra could already sense his hesitation.

"Your group needs you Daryl. Carol needs you."

He nodded silently but still remained motionless, waiting to gain the strength that would carry him down to the camp.

"I don't know how to face her." He admitted softly.

"She needs your support Daryl. And you need hers."

Her last words surprised her. It was as if she were saying she was okay with them having an affair. Even the look on Daryl's face would have suggested he was a little confused. She looked around awkwardly before clearing her throat.

"Well I'm gonna go help them finish up before it gets dark. If your going to join us I suggest you wash up."

Lori and Andrea had to carry Carol over to Sophia's gravesite. The fragile woman had come out of her trance like state when Rick had moved the little girl down into the earth and she caught site of her tiny hand, a bracelet dangling loosely from her wrist. It had sent Carol into another spiral of screams and sobs, begging for her child's forgiveness. Maggie and a few others came out of the house and took their places a safe distance from everyone except Glenn. She held onto his hand tightly, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She reached out to Dale and handed him a small black leather bound book.

"It's my dad's bible. He won't be joining us." She said through quick sobs.

Dale ran his thumb over the gold stitched cross and nodded. He opened up the book and flipped through a few of the pages before handing it back to Maggie.

"I'm not sure what would be appropriate to read." he said embarrassed.

Maggie skimmed the book for a moment and smiled sadly "Here. Read from this."

Dale took the book once more and turned back towards everyone waiting to begin. Ra stood alone with her arms firmly at her side constantly checking for Daryl. Her eyes however landed on Shane glaring at her wickedly from the across the cemetery. She knew their confrontation this morning was not going to be their last one. Her attention quickly turned to Daryl who walked up behind Carol and touched her shoulder softly, making her aware of his presence. She turned to him and he lowered his eyes to the ground, unable to meet her stare. Daryl felt her arms wrap around his neck and her lips make contact with his cheek. Her silent way of telling him everything was okay. Dale began the verses that Maggie had picked out. The sounds of wind blowing through the trees were met with sniffling and soft weeping. When it was over everyone dispersed once again. Everyone going their separate ways to mourn in their own way. Maggie and her people headed back to the house, reestablishing once more their no contact rule. She hadn't even spared Glenn a second look once the memorial was over. Daryl remained with Carol at Sophia's gravesite, allowing her to cling to him as he rubbed her back. His eyes met Ra's and she very quickly got the sinking feeling that her presence was a problem for him. She turned on her heel and began walking towards the stables. Ra wrapped her arms around herself fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out. She had tried to pretend that one of the graves was her fathers and this was service he would never have. She just wished terribly that Daryl would have been there to hold her and comfort her the same way she had with him last night. She tried to make herself understand that his attention needed to be on the grieving mother wrapped in his protective embrace. She had never felt more alone in her life and the emptiness was palpable.

A few hours later Ra emerged from the stables, sneaking past Rick, Shane and Dale sitting around the campfire discussing the future of the group. Their voices fell on deaf ears as she crept through the shadows and back to the cemetery. Daryl and Carol were no longer their and she felt the jealousy creeping back up on her. She had to push the number of scenarios the pair could be in to the back of her head and concentrate on the task at hand. She pulled out a tight bundle of half burned sage from her back pocket. The last time she had used it was when she buried Lulu out in the woods by herself. She knelt down in the grass next to Sophia's grave and lit the sage with a lighter she found in Daryl's tent. Moving the plant in a circular motion while using her other hand to fan the smoke over the fresh mounds of dirt, she raised both arms up towards the moon and closed her eyes.

"Oh great spirit, whose voice I hear in the winds, and whose breath gives life to to all the world, hear me! I am small and weak; I need your strength and wisdom. Let me walk in beauty, and make my eyes ever behold the red and purple sunset. Make my hands respect the things you have made and my ears sharp to hear your voice. Make me wise so that I may understand the things you have taught my people. Let me learn the lessons you have hidden in every leaf and rock. I seek strength, not to be greater than my brother, but to fight my greatest enemy-myself. Make me always ready to come to you with clean hands and straight eyes. So when life fades, as the fading sunset, may my spirit come to you without shame."

"That was beautiful" said a soft voice behind her.

Ra jumped slightly in surprise and turned to see Carol standing behind her. She stood up and stubbed out the herb against the dry dirt. The older woman watched her curiously, wrapping her sweater tighter around her body. Ra shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged.

"Sorry I didn't mean to.."

"It's okay Raven" Carol said reassuringly "I thought it was very pretty, she would have liked it."

They went silent, listening to the crickets and cicadas chirping noisily in the forests. Ra bit her bottom lip and looked down at the grass.

"Daryl really cares about you. That's saying a lot to cause Daryl takes awhile to…warm up to people. I'm glad you two have each other."

Carol nodded and turned away from Ra, her eyebrows creased in confusion. She ran her hands up and down the arms of her sweater and looked at Ra out of the corner of her eye.

"What happened between you and Daryl?"

Ra was shocked by the question. Partially because of the women's bluntness and partially because she was sure that Daryl would have talked to her about it already.

"Oh I don't know if now is the right time Carol, especially right now."

"Please." Carol said sharply "I know it ain't my business but I need something to take my mind off of So…"

Carol slapped her hand across her mouth before her daughters name fell from her lips. Ra let out a hard breath and tossed her long hair over one shoulder, trying to remember the timeline of something she was trying to forget.

"Daryl thought that the day we got married I had slept with Merle."

Carol made a disgusted face at the thought and Ra couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not true of course. But the thought that his baby brother would be doing things for himself, have his own thoughts and opinions without asking his permission was to much for Merle to take. Merle needed Daryl under his thumb to make himself feel better because every coward needs a whipping boy. Daryl envied his brother not just because they were blood but because he was told he had too. I was someone that he couldn't control. I was the pebble in his shoe and I could see right through him. He needed to separate me from Daryl and I give him credit cause it worked. He had me drugged and made sure Daryl would catch me in his bed."

"What?" Carol said surprised "What did Daryl say about all this?"

"Just so happened the night all this took place was the night before the world went to shit. I didn't even know the truth myself till a week ago. Leah and Lulu, the women I had been traveling with both knew and said nothing. Lulu finally told me the night she died. She found out from Leah who only confessed to it when she thought we wouldn't make it out of Atlanta. It was a confession Lu held in because she thought had I known the truth I wouldn't have helped them." Ra paused to sit down in the grass, thinking once more about that night with Lulu. "Leah was having an affair with Tommy, a friend of Merle's. He had threatened to tell Tommy's wife about it unless she agreed to slip drugs in my beer. Something called Ketamine. Thing was that once back at Merle's he never proceeded with the rest of his plan of sleeping with me before Daryl came by and I was able to wake up."

Carol walked over to her and knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder in a very motherly fashion.

"Why didn't you tell Daryl, Raven? Why didn't you just tell him everything you told me."

_Because the sight of me makes him uncomfortable? Because he's moved on with you?_ None of those thoughts seemed appropriate to say aloud to the woman that was offering her the comfort she craved so desperately.

"Because the only thing the Dixon men had in common was their hard headedness. Daryl needs to figure out his feelings on his own. My only hope is that he's not standing over my grave when he does."

Carol stared at her with her mouth agape before turning back to her daughters resting place. The two women sat in silence once again lost in their own thoughts.

Behind a tree just a few feet away, the cherry from a burning cigarette glowed brightly illuminating the face behind it. Daryl Dixon exhaled the smoke from his lungs in one long stream before flicking the butt into the open field and heading towards the RV for his watch shift.

**Sorry guys I know there wasn't a lot of Daryl in this chapter. The poem Ra says is actually an Indian Burial Prayer. Sage is used for protection and warding off bad spirits. In Cherokee culture it's considered disrespectful to not have a smoke offering for the dead. Please review guys!**


	9. Lift Me Up

**So first I'd like to say THANK YOU! To all my new reviewers and all my reviewers that have been so quick to review on every chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to respond to the reviews but my job kicked my butt the last couple weeks and I've had a cold =(**

**But enough Boo Hooing. The song in this chapter will not be at the beginning but there will be a song ;) ANYWHO thanks again guys you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. 3 more weeks to go till we get our sleeve hating, crossbow slingin, zombie killin redneck back!**

**Chapter 9**

Ra remained crouched behind a fallen tree surrounded by the towering oaks and pines. She had been out hunting a large buck since five that morning, around the same time her mind had made it very clear that sleep wasn't going to be a possibility. She knew Rick wasn't going to be happy when he found out she was out alone again, but he'd get over it. She was able to veil herself behind random objects in the camp, slowly making her way towards the woods. The minute she had entered the green canopy's embrace, she was met with the blank gaze of the stag that almost seemed to be waiting for her. In a world of disgusting and rotten things, the large animal before her almost looked like a mythical creature from a land she could barely remember. Ra had toyed with him all morning, letting the animal run off just so she could track him back down again. The game was meant to keep her tracking senses keen and reawaken her hunting abilities. Her mother had told her that hunting animals was wrong and that it was the same thing as murdering another human being. Her father, however, took her hunting with him whenever he had the opportunity too. At that moment, the hunger pains in her stomach were overshadowing her mother's stern voice yelling loudly in her head that what she was doing with wrong. Besides, either she took the buck down or some fortunate walker in the right place at the right time would rip the animal to pieces. The stag bounded off again and Ra took a few minutes to have a sip from her water bottle before following it's trail again. She heard the loud crunching sound of leaves and branches in the near distance and her attention was diverted away from the animal. She paused, steadying her breath once again to focus on the sounds around her. Silence. She shook her head and chalked the noise up to a sleep deprived imagination. She looked back to where the buck once stood and sighed.

"Great" Ra said aloud, knowing the brief moment might have cost a good distance between her and her prey. She found the slight indentation amongst the dirt and patches of grass and proceeded on the trail, her focus still partially on her surroundings as she cautiously kept her eyes on the endless forest.

"_We got married in a fever, hotter then a pepper sprout. We've been talkin' bout Atlanta ever since the fire went out…"_

_SNAP. _She heard the noise again, interrupting her cheeky Johnny Cash song. She had almost brushed it off again till she heard a throaty growl slowly rising up behind her and the breeze carried a foul stench passed her nose. She whirled around only to see a female walker come rushing up from behind her. The corpse was missing an arm but that didn't stop it from falling on top of Ra and using its legs to slide itself closer, snapping and biting towards her face. Ra slapped a hand against the walkers forehead, pushing her away while trying to reach for a blade that was trapped under the dead woman's body. She bent her leg upward, the heel of her boot forcing the walker back and into a nearby tree. Just as Ra reached down to retrieve her throwing blade, a bolt ripped the air and landed right between the walkers eyes. Ra scrambled to her feet once again and raised up her arm, blade still in hand. Daryl Dixon raised up both hands in a fake surrender.

"Easy killer." He said, the slightest smirk forming on his lips.

"Jesus Daryl. You scared the shit out of me!" She said relaxing one more time.

"I scared the shit out of you? I wasn't the one tryin to eat ya. A simple thank you would be nice."

Ra brushed off her shirt and shorts and pulled some of the leaves from her hair.

"How about we call it even?" She said.

Daryl pulled his bolt from the walkers head and rubbed the blood and brain tissue off on the bottom of his boot. He turned back to Ra, his eyes focused on hers as he walked up so close she could touch him. She felt her breath cease, surprised by his sudden advance. Daryl reached up to grab a lock of her hair between two of his fingers and slid them down to the end of the dark strands. His knuckles caressed the side of her face briefly and Ra felt herself moving closer to him and her eyes begin to shut.

"Twig" he said softly, his eyes studying her face closely.

Ra came back to reality when she felt the warmth of his body pull away from hers. He tossed his crossbow over his shoulder and kicked the walker over onto it's back, scrunching up his face at the putrid smell.

"What were ya doin out here by yourself anyway? Ya know better."

"I couldn't sleep again. Had to get away from the camp." She shrugged "Thought I would be back before anyone would miss me."

"Ya well ya were misse…"

Daryl bit his tongue before the words came out of his mouth. Ra's eyebrows raised slightly and she couldn't hold back the smile that was creeping across her face.

"Well ya found me. I was hunting a buck all morning but I'm pretty sure I lost it now though."

Daryl grunted and looked in the direction Ra had pointed. Truth was he had seen her leave the camp earlier that morning and woke T up to start his watch a little earlier then usual so he could keep an eye on her. He hated to admit to getting turned on watching her trailing the buck, like a true huntress. The goddess Diana reincarnated. He had sat up all night on watch and thought about the conversation he had overheard between Ra and Carol, unsure on his feelings about it. He wanted to believe her so bad. Wanted to be able to trust her again and be close to her like he was before. But why would Merle go out of his way to do something like that? It made no sense. What if she were lying to make herself look better to the group? He had to look away as she bent over to grab a blade from the ground and drowned out his mind screaming _She's probably telling the truth! Merle's an asshole! You're in the middle of nowhere! Screw her brains out! _He cleared his throat.

"We should head back. Where there's one geek there might be others."

"Shame to have to lose it. Would have been enough to feed the camp for a week." She said disappointed.

"Well maybe we can go back out lookin' for it some other time." Daryl said, walking ahead of her.

_WE_? Ra thought. _That sounds promising. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once back at camp, Daryl made some excuse about having some things to take care of and insisted that Ra nap in his tent before she had to take her watch shift. She had obeyed admitting that exhaustion had finally caught up with her. Daryl watched her unzip the tent and climb inside before heading towards Dale's RV. He knocked on the door, a gesture that was very uncharacteristic for him. Usually he just would have walked right in but he needed something from Dale and wanted to at least try to be as polite as he could. He also didn't want to wake up Carol if she had finally fallen asleep since last night. The door creaked open slowly and Dale looked down at Daryl with his head cocked to the side in curiosity and confusion.

"Somethin' I can do for ya son?"

"I ain't your so.." Daryl stopped himself and put his hands on his hips, forcing a smile "Sorry. I mean do ya got a minute?"

The wrinkles in Dale's forehead deepened again at both Daryl's sudden polite demeanor and that he wanted to talk to HIM about something.

"Uh..Ya..Yeah. Come in. Come in" he stuttered and pushed the door open.

Daryl walked in and laid his crossbow down on the table, his eyes automatically looking in the direction of the sleeping quarters in the back of the RV. A place he had found himself in so many times while he tried to be of some comfort to Carol in the days of their search for Sophia.

Dale followed his gaze and sighed, removing his hat to scratch the white stubble on his head.

"We finally got her to sleep round noon. Maggie was nice enough to bring us out the bag of pills ya gave us from Merle's motorcycle. He had one hell of a bottle of Valium in there."

"Mmph" was all Daryl got out before sliding into the booth across from Dale. The guilt he was feeling from what happened with Sophia was still overwhelming. He was trying to force it from his memory like he was used to doing with the bad things in his life but like so many times before it wasn't working. _"One thing at a time_" He reminded himself.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to ya bout." Daryl finally said.

"Carol? Oh that wasn't your fault Daryl. Carol even…"

"NO not that" Daryl steadied his tone trying not to sound as annoyed as he was becoming "Bout the bag of pills that I gave ya."

"Oh sure they're right here."

Dale got up and pulled the large bag from up in the cupboard. Most of the bottles were missing and it seemed the only ones left were a few painkillers, a couple valium, and street drugs. Daryl took the bag and opened it, placing a few of the plastic bottles on the table.

"Ya said ya had that medical book from back when your wife had cancer right? The one that had all the diffe'n drugs in it and such."

Dale thought to himself for a moment then nodded, heading toward the closet and pushing a few things aside before pulling out a large paperback book, brushing the dust from it and passing it to Daryl.

"The doctors used to give her so much medicine it was hard for me to keep up with what one pill did from the next. This book is a handbook for nurses so it has most prescription drugs in it. Something ya looking for in particular?"

Daryl opened the book and automatically felt like he was trying to read Chinese. Most of the words he could barely pronounce and even the definitions were hard to understand. Dale, sensing his confusion, reached over and pulled the book from his hands, smiling kindly.

"Ya know I don't know why they make these damn things for the public when the only ones who can understand them ARE doctors."

Daryl chuckled slightly and went back to pulling the different sized bottles from the zip-lock bag. He lifted up a tall thin bottle and traced the words on the sticker attached to it with a dirty finger.

**KETAMINE**

He said the word aloud to Dale who quickly began to flip through the pages of the large book while Daryl waited for an answer. His mouth moved as he silently read to himself before raising an eyebrow to Daryl.

"Your brother perform a lot of surgery's?" Dale asked sarcastically.

"Not legal ones I'm sure. Why"

"Well" Dale continued "Says here it's used for general anesthesia when included with a sedative. Side effects include hallucinations, elevated blood pressure, memory loss, and temporary paralysis."

Daryl let out a heavy breath and pushed his back up against the side of the RV, resting his head against the window.

"That somethin' like the date rape drug ya think?"

"Suppose so. What's this all about Daryl?" Dale looked appalled by Daryl's very blunt question.

"Aw hell old man I ain't no pervert. I don't wanna use it on no one I want to know if it was used on someone."

Dale's features relaxed, feeling slightly embarrassed that he would even think such a thing. He pointed in the direction of Daryl's tent where Ra was resting and Daryl nodded slightly. Daryl had never been one to open up to anyone about anything except for Carol but with her being in the condition she was, Dale might have to do. He drummed his fingers against the table, waiting for Dale to ask him about what happened so he wouldn't seem so eager to offer up the information. When he didn't Daryl finally grew impatient.

"Merle told me Ra got drunk and slept with him and I caught her in his bed. She denied it but I didn't listen to her. I was drunk and mad. Kicked her out of the house then left with Merle when the world was going to shit. I never gave her a chance to explain anything cause Merle told me it was pointless and said she was a whore. But last night I overheard'er telling Carol she had found out Merle had someone drug her."

Daryl stopped and looked at Dale who was still trying to let the information sink in. The same look of shock on his face that Carol had last night. The older man ran a calloused hand down his face and folded his arms across his chest, leaning up against the counter.

"Well that is quite a story. Did ya talk to Raven about it now that you know?"

"No" Daryl admitted "She doesn't know I heard her. If she's tellin the truth then how do I apologize for abandoning her when she needed me? If she's lying how do I forgive her for betraying me?"

Dale went to put a hand on Daryl's shoulder before reluctantly pulling back again, reminding himself it might be too much too soon.

"Son, I will tell ya something, the way you two have carried on the last two days pretending to hate each other is pretty pointless don't ya think? I don't know Ra that well but I don't think she'd have a hard time forgiving ya. She loves you Daryl and as much as you choose to close her out it's obvious you love her too. Maybe in the long run it might have to be you that needs to forgive yourself. On the other hand, if she is lying then you.."

Daryl stood up quickly and was face to face with Dale before he could finish his sentence.

"Watch it old man. She ain't never lied to me bout nothin before and you.."

Daryl's words spilled from his mouth before he could catch them and something in his brain clicked. Dale had only tensed for a moment before smiling back at him.

"Daryl" he said patting the other man's arms a couple times "I think you just answered your own question."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ra groaned when she finally opened her eyes and noticed the sun was already beginning to go down. The sweet smell of food filled the tent and her body automatically moved to unzip the flap. Upon stepping out, she was surprised to see a majority of the group sitting around the fire eating and discussing nothing in particular. Everyone grew silent when they saw Ra's head emerge from the tent. Lori gave a half hearted smile and held up a plate of food towards her.

"Daryl had said you went out hunting earlier and didn't get any sleep. We didn't want to wake you."

Ra took the plate and smiled, slightly embarrassed with everyone's eyes on her. She took a seat next to Andrea and looked around the circle. Daryl and Carol were both missing as usual. She didn't know if they were somewhere together or finally both asleep in the RV.

"Daryl's down by the lake and Carol's been sleeping inside all day." Dale said as if reading her mind.

"Oh. Maybe I'll make her some tea later."

"Maybe you can go clean out the stables and actually do somethin' round here other'n messin round them woods. Ain't seen nothin good come from it yet like food."

The sound of Shane's voice made Ra grimace. Her eyes narrowed on the cocky looking man sitting just across from her. Shane's leg was kicked out in front of him as he leaned back in his chair and poked at the dry piece of meat on his plate. She was slightly surprised he would still have the nerve to demonstrate exactly what she had called him out on yesterday. Like a child begging for attention.

"You're right" Ra said, getting up and setting her plate down on the picnic table "I should go clean out the stables. No one else has been sleeping all day."

"Ra aren't you at least going to eat first?" Lori said, giving Shane a dirty look.

"No it's okay" Ra grabbed a water bottle and turned back to look at him again "I've lost my appetite anyway."

Dale shoved a piece of food into his mouth to stifle a laugh as they watched Ra walk towards the horse stables.

Ra leaned up against one of the posts in the barn and put a hand to her forehead. She hated how Shane got to her and now she walked away to do chores on an empty stomach just to prove a point. She kicked some hay away with her boot and looked up at the horses across from her.

"What are you looking at?" she said jokingly before reaching up to stoke the tip of its nose "Don't suppose ya wanna give me a hand with this do ya?"

The horse snorted, bobbing its head up and down a few times, pushing her hands upward.

"Take that as a no" She turned back to all the empty stalls and sighed before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a rubber band to put her hair up.

"I always liked it better when ya wore your hair down."

Ra jumped at the voice and turned to see Daryl Dixon leaning against the doors of the stable. He looked a lot cleaner since last she saw him. The layers of dirt and sweat had been washed away to reveal clean tan skin. His hair was damp and messy and wet patches of shirt clung to a few parts of his upper body. Clearly he had gone down to the lake to bathe. She looked him up and down and turned away blushing.

"As much as I would love to have one of our oh so pleasant heart to hearts Daryl I'm not really in the mood right now."

Daryl smirked and pushed himself from the doorframe, positioning himself between Ra and the empty stall.

"Why? Want me to be alone so I can "figure out my feelings on my own?"

The last few words he said in a very mocking tone in his best Raven-esque voice. It got her attention. She turned to look at him, her face twisted in a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Hmph. Should have known better then to tell Carol anything knowing it would get back to you."

"Carol didn't tell me nothin. I heard ya last night." Daryl confessed.

Ra put her back to him once more not knowing what to say and hoping that he wouldn't be there when she turned back around so he couldn't see the redness rising up in her cheeks. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on what she had originally came in here to do but she couldn't remember.

"Didn't know eavesdropping was a new talent of yours."

"Why didn't ya tell me Ra"

She felt the anger erupt through her body as she spun around and walked towards him. Daryl actually found himself taking a step backward.

"Why didn't I tell you? Why didn't I tell you? WHEN? When you were busy reminding me how much you hate me? When you were with Carol? Would you have listened? Kinda like how you listened to me that night at the trailer right before you threw me out and left me alone."

"I saw what I saw Raven! I saw ya.."

"You saw what Merle wanted you to see Daryl! You know what?" She threw her arms up and turned away from him "I'm not having this same fight with you everyday on top of having to fight for my life . Believe what you want."

She turned away again, this time to hide the tears that slowly crept from her eyes. She never thought she would give up on them but just like everything else, this new world was making them all do things and become things they never thought were possible. It was silent and Ra let out a soft sob thinking that Daryl had probably left. She heard his heavy boots grinding against the dirt outside the stalls and she walked into empty stall in the hopes he wouldn't see her crying. Daryl bit his thumb nail and looked down at the ground. He hated when she cried. He hated it more knowing it was because of him. He moved to the stall next to her and rested his forehead against the wood behind her.

"I'm stubborn Ra and I know it. I'm learnin for the first time to think for myself." He laughed under his breath "Kinda funny for a man my age right? Hell, only thing I ever decided on my own before all this was marrying you. But there was Merle to tell me I was wrong, just like he had my whole life. Well, parts of it at least. Point is Ra, I got a lotta things to learn, startin with learning to say sorry when I done wrong..and when it comes to you..I did ya wrong."

Ra was silent from shock. She wanted to pinch her arm to see if she was going to wake up and be back alone in Daryl's tent. Maybe Daryl's scent was triggering dreams of him while she slept. She quickly realized she was wrong when she saw Daryl come around the corner and she could feel his breath tickling her eyelashes. She walked passed him and out of the stall still unsure of what to say. Daryl looked up at her periodically to see if he could read her face.

"You..Your gonna get scared again and leave me alo…"

"No. No I'm not." Daryl said.

He watched her eyes roaming back and forth, her mouth opening and closing as if trying to force out more words. Daryl bit his bottom lip and paced back and forth a few times before he did the only thing he could think of to snap her out of bewildered state.

In an instant, Daryl closed the space between them and Ra felt his hand come up behind her head, forcefully pushing her closer to him till their lips crashed together.

Ra felt as if her whole body went numb as her hazy mind tried to remember what to do next. Daryl's tongue invaded her mouth and her arms automatically snaked around his neck. His other arm wrapped around her waist and Ra could feel herself going back to all those hot nights back in the woods before they were married. The taste of Daryl's lips and the smell of heat on their skin. The feeling of safety when she was enclosed in his arms. The fire in her stomach every time his hands touched her bare skin. She snapped back to reality when she felt Daryl's lips pull away from hers. She opened her eyes slowly and stared into his frosty baby blues. His eyes seemed to be asking permission to continue and she granted it by grabbing his face and pulling it back down to hers. Daryl walked backward till he was able to maneuver them into a clean stall where he gently lowered them down onto the wiry bedding below. His hand slid from her waist and up to her ribcage while his other came to rest under her head. Ra moved her hands down to his chest and pushed him away while they both tried to catch their breath.

"Something wrong?" he asked confused.

Ra brought her hand up to his cheek and watched her fingertips trace the lines of his face. She gave a very sheepish smile.

"Really? In the hay?"

Daryl smirked and leaned back in to capture her lips.

"Shut up Raven. I'm tryin to make love to my wife." Daryl said against her mouth.

**I don't need your answered prayers**

**Or the chains your lover wears**

**I don't need your rings of gold**

**Or the secrets that you hold**

**Lift me up, darlin**

**Lift me up, and I'll fall with you lift me up**

**Let your love lift me up**

Despite his brash words, Ra could feel his hands trembling as Daryl's hands worked their way down to the hem of her shirt, pulling lightly. She smiled inwardly and pushed herself back, freeing herself from the weight of his body for a moment so she could pull the cotton material over her head. She could have sworn she saw Daryl blush when she noticed his eyes roaming over her nearly bare torso covered only by a sheer black lace bra. Her fingers worked their way down the front of his shirt, unfastening the tiny buttons as she pulled the thin flannel from his arms.

**I don't need your sacred vow **

**Or the promise tomorrow brings**

**Veiled behind the morning clouds **

**I'll take the fate the daylight brings**

**Lift me up, darling**

**Lift me up and I'll fall with you lift me up**

**Let your love lift me up**

Ra locked her hands around his neck and pulled him back down. This time, Daryl only left the slightest kiss on her lips before trailing his tongue and mouth down to the sensitive skin of her neck, remembering what it used to do to her when he heard the softest whimper escape her lips. His tongue traced the intricate pattern of veins on the upper part of her chest and he could feel Ra's body pushing up towards him, begging for him to move lower. He stopped when he reached the valley between her breasts and looked up at her. Ra's eyes were closed and her lips were pushed tightly together. Daryl moved back up and captured her bottom lip between his teeth, making her eyes shoot back open. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when he felt Ra's fingers begin to make quick work of his belt buckle. She nearly laughed when she saw the blank look on his face as if he were in shock. She was surprised when he knelt up and finished the job for her. Ra in turn followed suit by removing the bottom half of clothing from her hips and reached back out to him.

**When the morning bright**

**Lifts away this night **

**In the light above **

**We will find our love, we will find our love**

Daryl kissed her hard and deep, with as much passion and want as he could. He ran his fingers threw her hair and pulled her underneath him. Ra could feel his stiffness on her inner thigh and shifted underneath him. He stopped and looked down into her dark eyes when he pushed himself lightly into her warm entrance but pulled away again when a loud moan rose up from her throat.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, his eyes were so innocent and filled with concern.

"No" she said breathlessly and smiled up at him "No your not hurting me."

He held her gaze when he entered her completely, consummating a union that was long overdue. Daryl moved slowly, focusing on her face till his eyes rolled backward and his eyelids slowly shut, his senses now aware of every new feeling of her body. She whispered his name and bit her lip feeling the heat that had started in her stomach now shoot through every cell in her body like electricity. He quickened his pace and gently tugged on her hair, forcing her head upward so he could look in her eyes.

"I love you Raven Dixon"

Ra's response was muffled through mashed teeth and bated breath as her body tensed and convulsed. Daryl grabbed a fistful of her hair and growled deep in his throat, his release moving in waves through his body. He nipped at her sweat covered shoulder and pulled her back in for a long kiss.

**Your skin, your hand upon my neck **

**This skin, your fingers on my skin**

**This kiss, this heartbeat, this breath **

**This heart, this heart, this wilderness**

**Lift me up, darling**

**Lift me up and I'll fall with you lift me up**

Daryl held her up while he rolled over onto his back and placed her on his chest, kissing the top of her head. He felt blindly around through the hay till he was able to find his flannel tossed off to the side and shook it out, draping it over Ra's naked body still entwined with his. He ran his other hand through his damp hair and let out a whispered laugh.

"Didn't plan on that happenin' anytime soon. Also didn't think it would happen inside some ol' barn like a couple a teenag…Ra?..Raven?"

Daryl heard the faintest rumble against his chest and looked down to see Ra sleeping soundly in the crook of his arm. One hand was balled up next to her face while the other was thrown lazily across his stomach, the smallest smile on her lips. Daryl brought her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He looked around one last time, making sure his crossbow wasn't to far from his reach before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.

**Hope you like the chapter guys. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by the end of the week. The song in the chapter is called "Lift Me Up" by Bruce Springsteen. XOXOXOX**


	10. Thank You

**You guys are spoiling me with all these reviews! Special thanks to fallenlily366 for helping with a my spelling and punctuation errors. I've gotten lazy with my spell checking and proof reading and the first couple chapter still need to be revised. By doing so I even referred to Ra as Eve whose a character from another story. UGH! I won't jibber jabber on we'll just got on with the show!**

_There were nights where I was sure _

_I wouldn't see the morning sun_

_And there were days that seemed so dark _

_I couldn't wait for night to come_

_I couldn't stand to think about how_

_My life used to be_

_And how without a single warning _

_It all slipped away from me_

_Like a fool I thought I could fight_

_The shadows on my own_

_To the dark I was no stranger_

_But this was stronger than I'd known_

_And by the time I knew that I was in too deep I'd gone to far_

_And the light that used to guide me _

_Had faded from my heart _

_And I found myself in places I thought I'd never go_

_Surrounded by strangers I was so far from home_

_And I don't know how you found me_

_All I know is I owe everything to you_

_Yes I do._

_And I thank you for my heart_

_I thank you for my life_

_I thank god for grace and mercy _

_And that you became my wife_

_I'm seeing for the first time_

_The stars, the sun and moon_

_But they've got nothing on the power_

_Of this love I have for you_

_And I thank you, I thank you_

…_.Keith Urban ~Thank You~_

_**Chapter 10**_

Ra was unsure of which had been worse; waking up on the stiff cot, the hard cracked wood of the dock, or now on the bunk of dried grass and forage. She rolled onto her back and opened her mouth to omit a loud yawn but was quickly interrupted by another mouth covering hers. She suddenly could care less about her sleeping conditions. Her fingers rose up to the back of Daryl's neck, pushing his lips harder to hers. He growled deep in his throat while he pushed aside the flannel that was barely covering her, trying to seek out the soft bare skin of her upper body. Ra didn't know if Daryl's increased libido was due to his need of always trying to prove himself or if he had been just as lonely as she. She slept only a couple hours at a time before Daryl was waking her up in the most pleasant ways possible, making love to her and then releasing her to rest again. This time however, Daryl pulled away and brushed the strands from her face to better see her eyes.

"Mornin" He said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Morning" she responded, stretching out like a cat and smiling widely at him.

He propped himself up on his elbow, looking her up and down while his fingers traced the sensitive skin at her collarbone.

"Why weren't we doin that sooner?"

"There's a lot of things we could've been doing had you only listened to me in the firs.."

Daryl brought a finger up to her lips to cut her off and waved it back in forth in front of her face.

"Shhh. I thought we was playin nice now?" He said with a slight smile.

Ra threw her arms behind her head and nodded silently. Daryl grabbed a loose strand of her hair and rolled it between his fingers as the smile slowly slid from his face.

"Ya know, Even though I was pissed at ya, I thought about ya all the time." He paused to run his fingers down her cheek "I know that don't mean much now. I left ya after promisin' I never would. Without listenin to ya or comin to find ya when everything went to hell."

Ra grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

"Your right it doesn't mean much. It means everything. Maybe we were meant to survive apart till now so we could learn how to be strong once we were together." She said.

Ra didn't want to ruin the moment between them by bringing it up, but there was something that had been on her mind for days and she hoped that in the wake of their newly rekindled romance, their path of communication was also reopened.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?" He responded while trailing kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

"What happened to Merle?"

Daryl's lips ceased in their path and he took a sharp breath as he pulled away to lay on his back. He locked his hands together, laying them on top of his chest and closed his eyes, unable to look at her. She automatically felt as if she had made a huge mistake when he remained silent and unmoving. She opened her mouth to apologize when Daryl's eyes suddenly popped open.

"Merle went out to get supplies in the city with a couple people from camp. This was fore' here when there was more of us. Cordin' to Rick, Merle was so methed up he started getting out of hand and he handcuffed him to some pipe on the roof till he calmed down. Problem was buncha geeks broke in to where they were and T-dog dropped the key down a drain and they had to make a last minute decision to leave him there or die with'em. "

Ra put her hand to her mouth, hoping Daryl would confuse the smile she was hiding with shock. It seemed to her a fitting end for a man that had just as much purpose in this new world then he had in the old. Not just for what he did to her but for what he had done to Daryl his entire life. The scars on his body from years of abuse were a constant reminder of her hatred towards her brother in law.

"When I found out what happened" He suddenly continued "I made them take me to where he was. But when we got there all we found was Merle's hand."

"The walkers ate everything but his hand?" She asked disgusted.

"No" Daryl said looking off "Merle cut his hand off so he could get away."

Now Ra's shock was very real and written all over her face. _You sick son of a bitch_ She thought to herself.

"He managed to make it out of the city and stole the van that we had come back for him in. Leavin' us high and dry with no ride." Daryl laughed under his breath "Kinda funny, I left with him the morning after our big fight, when he convinced me to leave you so he could save his own ass. Tellin' me all the while he was savin me. I can't stop wonderin, if he had known that I had come back to get him, would he still have taken my ride and left me in the city alone?"

Ra bit her lip to try to hold back an answer that she knew he already had figured out. Merle would have sacrificed his own brother to the walkers if it meant he was able to stay alive. Merle talked a big game about family and loyalty but was quick to toss his "morals" to the side when it wasn't going to benefit him. She leaned over and kissed his temple.

"It doesn't matter now baby. You went back for him and that's all you could have done. Whatever Merle's motives might have been and whatever decisions you've made all led to us finding one another again."

Daryl took a deep breath and caught the sunlight's glare off the ring dangling loosely from her neck. Like a spider catching a fly, Daryl's hand shot up and caught the silver halo in his palm, pulling Ra down to him.

"I ain't lettin' ya out of my sight Mrs. Dixon." He said, kissing her deeply.

Ra giggled as Daryl rolled her over his body to the opposite side, pulling her out from under the cover of his thin flannel. He greedily began kissing her on the neck, trailing down to her chest.

"Ra? Are you in here? Rick wants everyone to come to..Oh shit."

Glenn quickly turned from the naked couple in front of him, dazed by the sudden shock. Daryl hastily sat up and grabbed his flannel from the hay, trying to cover a part of himself that was already to noticeable to ignore. He threw himself over Ra's naked form while she grabbed at clumps of hay to cover parts of herself her husband couldn't.

"What the..GLENN? GIT OUTTA HERE!" Daryl yelled, tossing Ra's shorts at his back.

"Ya..Yeah sorry. Rick wants everyone down to the ca..camp so..yeah" Glenn stammered.

"GIT!" Daryl yelled one more time.

Glenn nodded his head and seemed to make some attempt at sounding like he understood before leaving the barn like he was being chased by a herd of walkers. Ra looked at the now empty spot Glenn once stood then back up at Daryl's naked backside and broke into a fit of giggles.

"Ya think that was funny?" Daryl asked, trying to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

Ra tried to respond but couldn't speak through the burning in her sides from laughing. Daryl fell to his knees in front of her and looked over his shoulders towards the direction of the camp.

"Ya know, while' ago I told Glenn I wanted to see how red his face could get. Guess I know now."

The minute their eyes met, Ra and Daryl both roared with laughter. Both trying to remember the last time they had.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale watched as a bewildered Glenn walked past the picnic table and towards the RV. The young man's actions were odd enough to cause a confused look between he and T-Dog.

"You okay Glenn?" T asked through bites of jerky.

Glenn jumped and looked over at the two men as if it were the first time he ever saw them.

"Did you find Ra and Daryl?" Dale asked

Glenn groaned and pulled his hat down, covering up his eyes while visions of the pair danced through his memory. T looked back to where Glenn had just come from and elbowed Dale in the side. They both looked over to see Daryl and Ra emerge from the stables, playfully slapping and chasing one another like a couple of children horsing around.

"Now what do ya suppose that's all about? Think they've made up?" T chuckled.

"Ya ever been in love T? Real love?"

"Sure I have." T joked "with every pretty face I saw."

Dale laughed "Well then ya know ya can't stay mad forever. Why would ya? The making up is the fun part." He smirked and gave a wink.

The two men grew silent once Ra and Daryl reached the campsite but kept the same knowing smiles plastered on their faces.

"We saved you guys some eggs and jerky from breakfast."

"Oh thank god! I'm starving" Ra said reaching for a plate.

"Bet you are." T whispered.

Ra could feel herself blushing as she bit the side of her cheek to keep from smirking. Daryl seemed to pay no attention to the two of them while he shoved forkfuls of egg into his mouth.

The lighter moment was interrupted by the sound of voices growing steadily louder and louder till soon they turned to shouts of anger. Everyone in their small group rose from their positions and headed in the direction of the argument. Lori, Andrea and Carl soon found their way up to the house as well. Rick and Shane were inches from one another both awaiting the other to throw the first punch before T, Dale and Daryl jumped between them.

"Okay! Be cool guys!" T said, only to have his hands pushed away by Shane.

Ra was probably the only who knew for sure what everyone was trying to either avoid or had just been keeping to themselves. The sickness in his eye's becoming more and more apparent everyday. He was like a dam ready to burst at any moment, and when he did, the damage was going to be severe. Lori held her hands up in front of her husband, hindering him from any further advances.

"This is getting ridiculous. Your son is watching you. What the hell is going on?" she said looking over her shoulder at Shane.

"Hershel wants us off his property." Shane spat "We gotta leave."

"We can't leave Shane! You know we can't leave." Rick said, trying to keep his temper in check.

Ra looked over at the cemetery at the side of the house and back to the RV where Carol still slept. She looked up at Lori who was shaking her head at her, silently pleading for her not to say anything.

"There's still a chance he can change his mind. This is probably all still a shock to him. All the military bases belong to the walkers now. We'd have a better chance here." Ra said.

Shane looked over at her, his jaw tight in anger and his fists planted firmly on his hips.

"And who the hell are you? Hell girl, you just got here not but a few days ago and ya think you have a say in anything round' here. Go back to what your good at, playin in the woods, gabbin to the girls and fucking your inbred hillbilly husband."

Before Daryl could even open his mouth, Ra's balled up fist rushed out and made contact with the left side of Shane's face, forcing him back a few steps.

"He's not inbred." She growled.

Everyone stood in silent shock as Shane reached up and touched the blood dripping from his nose. He wiped the back of his hand across his lips and laughed.

"Bitch"

Daryl rushed forward and was caught by Rick and T. He thrashed wildly against the two men.

"I warned ya before! You even look in her direction and I'll feed your dick to the walkers shithead!"

"Alright enough!" Dale yelled "Everyone go take a break! We'll talk about this more when everyone has calmed down."

He looked between Shane and Daryl who were both staring each other down like a pair of wild dogs ready to attack. Ra reached out and grabbed Daryl's hand, the simple contact bringing him back to his senses. She gave him a slight smile and looked back at Shane.

"Dale's right. Let's take a break."

Daryl didn't take his eyes off Shane even when Ra began to pull him in the opposite direction. He gave Shane the middle finger then pointed at him.

"I better not catch ya anywhere near her. Ya hear?"

"Ya" Shane responded, spitting out some blood "I hear ya."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Daryl and Ra walked to the edge of the woods. It was there he noticed her right hand shaking uncontrollably. He reached down and grabbed her hand, giving an amused whistle when he saw the red knuckles.

"How ya doin there Tyson?"

"Fine I think" she laughed, shaking her hand out "No one ever says it hurts that bad."

He massaged the joints of her hand, moving the fingers back and forth to check for any broken bones. When he saw no traces of pain in her face, he brought the knuckles to his lips and kissed them lightly.

"I think you're gonna be just fine."

"Oh is that right doctor?" she said, moving closer and grabbing onto his shirt "I think you might have to check the rest of me. Ya know, just to be sure you didn't miss anything."

Daryl grinned and placed his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Damn woman. We've just barely come up for air."

"Are you complaining?" She said batting her eyelashes.

"Hell no"

He captured her lips and pulled her in tightly, nearly taking her off the ground. Ra felt dizzy and had to lean into Daryl to keep from falling over after he pulled his mouth from hers.

"I know" he said "Why don't we go back to camp and get our stuff? Let's disappear for a few hours till everything cools down. Maybe we can find that buck."

"Sounds like a plan to me" She said, giving him one last kiss before walking back towards camp.

Daryl saw T cleaning up the dishes from breakfast and called him over while Ra went to get her blades from his tent. Their tent.

"Hey..uh..T-Dog, can I talk to ya?" Daryl said, a little nicer then what was his usual ill mannered way.

T gave him a shifty look, curious to what they possibly had to discuss. Considering he did owe Daryl quite a lot at this point in time he had no other choice but to listen.

"Uh..look" he began, lowering his voice and looking around the camp "Ya think I can switch watch shifts with ya tonight? Um..me and Ra kinda made up last night but we still have a lot of things to work out. Ya know?"

Both men turned to look at Ra as she came out of the tent. She gave a small wave and smiled while shoving blades back into her belt. T looked at Daryl still staring at her and laughed out loud, smacking the other man on the shoulder.

"Ya. Ya man it's cool. I'm sure there is a lot ya'll need to..discuss. Hell, if I had that waiting in my tent I'd never leave it."

Daryl's furrowed his brows and gave T a slight nod, debating if he should get mad or if this was one of those moments he needed to learn to find humor in. He supposed it was a compliment after all.

"Th..Thank you." He said quickly and walked over to join Ra.

T watched them walk across the field to the woods, laughing when he saw Daryl give Ra a quick slap on her ass. He shook his head.

"Yeah. Yeah your welcome."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daryl didn't have to observe her preparation technique to remember it. He had watched her so many times, he had her checklist to memory. One blade would come out of her belt and be firmly tucked into her boot, tip down and into the hard fabric so not to cut her. The other blades around her waist were pulled out one by one and inspected, like an artist preparing their tools for a masterpiece. She would run the sharpest part of the knives across the hard steel of her belt buckle as if it were flat stone. Her eyebrows would lift in approval when they seemed to meet her standards. Lastly, she would pull the hair tie from her pocket, placing it between her teeth while her fingers ran through her long hair, gathering it high on her head. Her hands would pat the top making sure no loose strands or bumps were noticeable. She let out a heavy breath and put her fists to her hips and her eyes roamed the woods. Daryl smiled and shook his head while cleaning off his bolts.

"What?" Ra asked, looking almost annoyed.

"You" he said with a laugh "Guess it don't matter what it is. Women always take forever to get ready."

He looked up when he heard no witty comeback only to find Ra rushing up to him at full speed. Without enough time to brace himself, Daryl winced as his back hit the dirt covered ground behind him. His hand reached for his weapon instinctively, assuming she was silently shielding the two of them from passing walkers. He paused when he heard her laughter above him and her weight pull from his upper body, resting on his lower abdomen. Her nails dug into his chest while Daryl's hands moved up the back of her thighs, coming up to cup her ass. Ra's laughter stopped when she felt a stiffness on her tailbone. Her eyes widened and she looked down at Daryl wearing a naughty smirk on his face. She put both hands to the side of his head and leaned down till they were inches apart.

"Wasn't it you that just reprimanded me not but twenty minutes ago about coming up for air?"

"That was twenty minutes ago." Daryl said in a husky voice.

Just as Ra was about to give in, the moment was interrupted a growing rumbling noise in the distance.

"What is it?" Daryl asked, picking his head up.

"It sounds like a truck or a bus." She said, coming to her feet.

Daryl rose quickly and looked back towards the camp.

"The RV is there and so is my bike."

They both stood in silence listening to the sound grow closer, as if waiting for an approaching walker. The long dirt road was not to far from the edge of the woods where they stood as a once white, now dust covered bus rolled slowly past them. The large vehicle looked as if it had seen better days. There was large dents and a couple of broken windows. The paint chipped and rust now covered the missing patches. The words "Hope and Faith" were written in now fading bright yellow paint across the broad side of the bus. Daryl and Ra both turned to each other at the same time, defending the camp overpowering the curiosity etched in their faces. Without another word they both broke into a run back to camp as Shane and Rick's voices rose up over the hum of the loud motor.

"We got a bus coming in!"

By the time Ra and Daryl made it down to camp, all the members of the group were out with weapons raised towards the oncoming vehicle. No one said a word as the bus came to a stop in front of them, though Ra thought unless the walkers had suddenly learned to drive, they could have been a little more welcoming. The doors squeaked open loudly, like a climactic scene in some thriller where the heroes were waiting to empty their weapons into the bad guy to save the day. Instead of some psycho with a butcher knife, the thin face of a woman popped out from around the corner of the frame cautiously. She looked to be in her late thirties judging by the lines around her eyes and mouth. Her unkept short blonde hair was matted together in clumps of sweat and dry mud. She stepped down from the bus onto the hot gravel with her hands up in the air and Ra noticed the spots of blood on her t-shirt and jeans.

"You been bit?" Shane questioned from behind the barrel of his gun.

The woman looked from face to face in what almost seemed to be relief. She cleared her throat and gave a partial smile to the man addressing her.

"My name is Carrie Powers. Sister Carrie Powers. I'm from St. Linus church in Atlanta. I haven't been bitten nor has anyone on the bus. Check us all out if you need to but I do have people on the bus that need medical attention."

Rick looked over at Hershel's house from the corner of his eye, still keeping his gun raised.

He knew after their confrontation, the old man would offer no aid to these new people and he carried most of their medical supplies.

"They got no business being here Rick. Send'em on their way." Shane said. tightening his jaw.

Rick looked over at Lori standing tall with Carl pushed firmly against her leg. He peeked out from behind her, staring at the woman by the bus then back to his dad. In that moment, Rick remembered if it wasn't for the kindness of a stranger, he wouldn't be looking at his son now. He lowered his gun and walked a little closer to the woman, looking her up and down.

"We don't have a lot of food. We can take a look at your wounded and see how we can help. After that though, we all have to move on from this farm."

Carrie nodded and extended her hand out to Rick, her lip quivering slightly in noticeable gratitude. Shane snorted in disgust and lowered his weapon. He looked over at Andrea who followed suit. A student mimicking her master. He stormed off towards the woods, the blonde trailing at his heels.

"My names Rick. Hershel is the name of the man whose land this belongs too."

"I appreciate this" Carrie said, allowing a tear to spill out "We've been driving for 3 days now and I haven't slept. I can repay you with gas. It's the only thing we have a lot of."

Rick nodded and looked passed her to the bus and Carrie followed his gaze, shaking her head as if just remembering the bus was there.

"How many do you have?" Rick asked, following her up the steel steps.

"Four including me. Would have settled for a smaller vehicle but I didn't know if I would find more survivors."

The dazed faces of two people stared back at Rick over the torn seats of the old bus, like ghosts coming out from the shadows. A thin pale young woman with long brown dirty hair attempted to smile back at him as she slid herself down towards the aisle. She placed a hand over her mouth in trying to hold back a sob.

"There's more people. Praise Jesus there's more people." She said weakly.

Another man side stepped his way towards Rick and Carrie, extending a hand out to Rick. He was a larger balding man in a tattered blood stained blue shirt. The dark circles under his eyes looked like deep black holes against his snow white skin.

"Scott. Scott Brown. Thank God we found you. We were beginning to think we were the only people alive."

Rick took the man's hand and looked down at the blood dripping from his left side.

"You got quite the wound there Scott. Mind if I take a look at it?"

"No. Not at all. I understand ya can't be to careful." Scott said, lifting up his shirt.

"It was my fault" said the woman behind him "I was hiding in the confessional of the church and I thought he was a walker. I sliced him in the belly pretty good."

"Rick this is Ellie. She was a member of my congregation." Carrie said motioning towards the younger woman.

Rick nodded his head and looked around the dingy bus.

"I thought you said there was four of you?" Rick asked, straining his neck up.

Carrie pushed passed the 3 other occupants and walked down to the end of the bus. Rick then noticed the large mass covered by a dirty blanket on the bench by the emergency exit.

"We don't even know his name. I found him on the side of the road in a van barely conscious. He doesn't have any bites on him. His wound is obviously self inflicted."

Rick lifted up the blanket and quickly dropped it again, taking a few steps back. He braced himself up against the green leather seat behind him and slowly sat down, his eyes not leaving the sleeping form. He rubbed his dirty hands up and down his face a few times before turning back to Carrie and her travel companions.

"His name is Merle."


	11. Fake

_**Sorry it's been so long guys. I think I must have rewrote this chapter 4 or 5 times and I'm still not happy with it but I didn't want to wait any longer to post it. Hopefully you won't be to disappointed in it. Also it hasn't helped that my internet has been acting up and when I try to log on to fanfiction from my phone it forces my internet to close. Anyone else have that problem. ANYWAY Please Please review… Cause I love'em so much! **_

_**P.S Am I the only one that thinks that Merle is going to be apart of Randall's crew of 30 guys he claims to be part of. **_

_I can't stand the sight of you_

_I can't stand what you put me through_

_Your life's a lie, that you hide_

_Is it that terrible being you inside?_

_I can't stand, oh, the thought of you_

_I can't stand all the things you do_

_What do you try to justify?_

_You were just too scared to be you inside_

_Let!_

_It all go_

_I look at you, all I see, is a man too afraid to really be_

_I can't stand what you put me through _

_I can't stand even the thought of you_

_Your secret lies that you hide _

_Is it that terrible being you inside?_

…_Korn ~Fake~_

_**Chapter 11**_

From the moment Rick exited the bus and addressed Daryl directly, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The air itself seemed to cease around her. An emptiness that became more overwhelming when she felt the warmth of Daryl's body withdrawal from her side. His crossbow fell to the ground with a loud "CLANG" bouncing off the inaudible voices of group around her. Rick's shocking announcement had caused a different reaction from everyone, but Ra's suddenly traumatized mind couldn't make out anything as she watched Daryl disappear onto the bus. Her protective nature called out from deep inside, begging for her to follow her husband onto the vehicle concealing the monster inside. Her muscles twitched in acknowledgement of her intentions but again, her feet remained planted to the ground. She watched as Rick and T-Dog climbed up onto the bus, able to muster courage that had suddenly deteriorated in her. Even when Lori had come up beside her to grab her hand, Ra had to focus on the movement of the other woman's lips to process her concerned questions. She cocked her head to the side and opened her mouth a few times trying to summon a voice. Nothing came. She could see the shadows of all the men through the tinted windows of the rusted out vehicle. They paced back and forth and she could hear the angry timbre in Daryl's tone. The forms disappeared for a moment, dropping down in the back of the bus only to reemerge with what seemed to be a limp, lifeless body. Her eyes followed the men maneuvering themselves sideways down the narrow open aisle. Rick was the first one off the bus and she noticed how he stopped to meet her stare with an almost apologetic look. Next came T, a large sleeveless arm dangling loosely around his neck. Ra could feel the color drain from her face and the bile rise up in her throat once she set her gaze on the man that had single handedly tried to ruin her life. He looked weak and pathetic being held up by the younger Dixon, whose face was red from taking on a brunt of his brothers weight. Daryl looked at Ra from the corner of his eye while he and T dragged the unconscious large man passed her. In that moment, through the confused haze of her mind, Ra had a rather sad realization. Everyday she had made it through this new world alive was a miracle. Finding her husband alive and thriving on his own was proof that through the darkness there was still sparks of light. However, with every promise of something better, it seemed as if the Devil himself reared his head to remind them all that faith and hope had no place here. To Ra, the man being carried to an empty awaiting tent, was her Devil in the flesh. A vile creature whose very presence made her want to be thrown into a pit of walkers rather then have to breathe the same air as. She finally let out a harsh breath, releasing with it her shaky voice and the name of the man that had once again found her, scratching to be set free from behind the confines of her lips.

"Merle"

**XXXXXXXX**

Ra could hear muffled voices around her. She felt her lashes flutter in attempt to open her eyes. Her hands ran down the surface underneath her, touching the soft cotton fabric with her fingertips. She couldn't remember the last time she had laid in a bed and suddenly was hoping this whole thing had been a bad dream.

"Baby?"

Daryl. His thick southern drawl was enough to get her heart beating faster. Ra wanted to open her eyes and see him laying next to her, tangled up in the sheets of the bed at his trailer. There had been no Merle, no fight, no walkers, and she could call her dad and invite him over for a barbeque at her new home with her new husband. She waited for Daryl to reach over and pull her to his chest, where she could cling to him and tell her all about her nightmare and he would whisper promises of never leaving her.

"Raven? Honey can you hear us? You passed out."

The female voice was soft and Ra could feel a hand gently rubbing up and down her arm. It was a soothing gesture that only a mother could perfect. Carol. Her breath caught in her throat as her hazy mind came to grips with reality. It hadn't been a dream. She moaned and ran her tongue across her dry lips, lifting a shaky hand up to her head. The bed compressed next to her and a calloused hand ran along her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting till the two blurry forms above her came into focus. Carol and Daryl looked down at Ra concerned, while Dale and T-Dog hovered in the doorway of the spare bedroom inside the Greene's house. A soft breeze drifted though the open window next to the bed and Ra inhaled the fresh air. Despite the situation, she smiled and blushed.

"This damn Georgia heat really sneaks up on you."

"You went down like a ton of bricks" Dale said, moving down to the end of the bed "scared us half to death."

Ra looked over at Daryl, suddenly noticing the color, or lack there of, in his face. She tried to pull herself into a sitting position but was quickly forced back down by his hand on her chest.

"Ya should be restin'"

"I don't think I can anymore. I just had a dream that these new people came to the farm from a church or something and someone said that Merle was passed out in the back..of..the…"

Ra stopped herself when she saw everyone in the room looking at one another confused then back to her. Daryl pressed his lips into a tight line and turned away, resting his elbows on his knees.

"It wasn't a dream was it." She asked to no one in particular.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably under the weight of silence in the room. Dale patted her ankle and forced a smile.

"We'll leave you two alone."

Both Daryl and Ra remained unmoving while Dale,T and Carol left the room. Ra pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top, unable to look at her husband still sitting with his back to her.

"He's going to ruin everything." She said, staring straight ahead.

Daryl grunted and quickly stood up, pacing in front of the bed while rubbing the back of his head in a frustrated manner.

"He ain't gonna be trouble. I set up our tent farther back in the field and I put a smaller one next to it for Merle. He's still unconscious. Got a pretty bad fever and infection. All we gotta do is get him adjusted to things here. We just gotta tell him the way things are now. We have to…."

"We?" Ra finally snapped "After everything he's done to YOU. Everything he's done to US. WE shouldn't be doing anything to help HIM!"

"Well what would ya have me do Raven? Go toss his body in the road for the walkers? Fix him up and send him on his way alone? He might be an asshole but he can be beneficial to the group if we just give him a chance to." Daryl's voice was becoming increasingly louder.

"Beneficial? Daryl, he's dangerous!"

"HE'S MY BROTHER!"

"WELL WHEN HE WAKES UP REMIND HIM OF THAT!" Ra shouted.

The couple stared at one another from opposite sides of the room. She could see Daryl's arm muscles flexing from the tension of the argument.

"Everything okay in here?" Lori's concerned face peeked around the corner of the doorway. Daryl scoffed loudly and finally took his eyes from Ra's.

"Yeah…yeah everything's just fine" Daryl said sarcastically, and stormed out of the room.

"Daryl don't.."

Ra's words fell on deaf ears as his footsteps echoed through the house and was followed by the slamming of the screen door. She groaned and fell forward onto the bed, spreading her arms out in front of her.

"Did I interrupt something?" Lori asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, but it was probably for the best. I think we would have went right back to square one if that would've gone any farther. I've heard of marriage being hard but this is ridiculous!"

Lori laughed openly and settled back onto the bed, playing with the locket around her neck.

"Oh honey, you're only gonna have more of these ups and downs. TONS of these ups and downs and many, many more fights. If you love one another, which you two obviously do, you learn to work through them. Scream, yell, blame, say things you don't mean, and at the end, kiss, make up, and move on stronger. I gotta say though, this thing with Merle is gonna be tough. Whether or not anyone wants him here. He's Daryl's family. After everything Daryl has done for this camp, for Carol, for our protection. We owe him this chance to prove he can keep Merle in check. Whatever the outcome, you have to be there for him."

"Seems like you've had a lot of experience in that department." Ra responded, raising an eyebrow.

Rick doesn't always do things that I agree with but he's my husband. If I question him, everyone else will too."

Lori stood and began to walk out of the room, before turning back and leaning on the doorframe.

"Why don't you rest a little longer and I'll bring you in some food in a bit."

Ra smiled and nodded as she watched Lori close the door behind her, leaving Ra with her thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, Ra made her way out of the house and began to head towards the fields to the back of the house where Daryl now resided. She decided to take Lori's advice and bite her tongue when it came to Merle. After all, this was Merle. How long till he did himself in. How long till he opened his mouth and made everyone remember the reason they had restrained him on roof in the first place. She hadn't made it passed the house before noticing the rusted up bus near Dale's RV. The three newcomers huddled just outside the doors, whispering and pacing back and forth. They all stopped and looked up when Ra came into view. She noticed how all their faces seemed to soften once they had noticed her. The tall man in between the women pushed himself from the bus and bounded towards Ra enthusiastically, arm outstretched for a handshake.

"So glad to see you're feeling better. I know it's shocking to see anyone alive that's not trying to eat you. My name is Scott." He said, before pointing a wiry finger behind him "that there is Ellie and Sister Carrie."

Ra looked down at the mans hand enclosed around hers, still shaking it vigorously. He looked her up and down like a walker staring at a warm body, causing her to suddenly feel uncomfortable. Ellie's big green eyes turned to slits as she watched the pairs exchange.

"Raven Dixon" Ra said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh" Scott chimed, releasing her "You related to those brothers then? Little sister or something?"

Carrie cleared her throat loudly, making Scott turn around and receive a wide eyed look of warning from the woman. Ra tilted her head to the side.

"How did you know Daryl and Merle were brothers?"

"..Merle mentioned having a brother when we picked him up on the side of the road. That Rick guy introduced the man with the crossbow as Daryl Dixon. He seemed more in shock to see Merle in the back of the bus then to see us, so I just put two and two together."

"Hmph" Ra said, eyeing the group suspiciously "How did Merle tell you all that information if ya said he had been unconscious since the day you found him?"

Scott opened his mouth for an explanation but everyone's attention was diverted to Dale quickly approaching from behind them.

"We can't find Hershel anywhere. Rick and Shane think he went into town. Their loading up now to go find him."

"Why would he have gone into town without telling anyone? Is he armed?" Ra asked.

"We don't know" Dale said, shaking his head "we're going to need him though, Beth isn't doing so good and someone needs to take a look at Merle."

"Should I go get Daryl?"

"No. Glenn and Rick are going. We're gonna need Daryl here with Shane to protect the camp." Dale looked passed Ra at the small group behind her "Where is Daryl?"

"I'll give you that answer in a few minutes. I have to go talk with him. For now though" she said, turning back to Scott and the women "I think someone should keep an eye on the newcomers."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

What remained of a stone fireplace loomed over Daryl's new campsite. The ruins were a reflection of what once stood on solid foundation. One might say it was reminiscent of the worlds current status. Probably the reason why Daryl had chosen it to begin with. Ra could see the flickering light from a fire dancing through the tiny camp. The rhythmic sound of a knife being sharpened blended with the cracking and popping of firewood. Daryl sat on a pile of loose bricks he had made into a kind of bench, one leg out in front of him the other bent up to rest his elbow on. Normally he would have jumped at the first sign of movement behind him, but Daryl didn't have to turn around to know it was her.

"Hey"

Ra's voice was just barely above a whisper but still Daryl didn't even flinch. She took a few steps closer and fumbled for something else to say.

"Hershel took off into town. Rick and Glenn went to go find him."

"And?" Daryl finally said, in a gruff voice.

"And..he won't be able to take a look at Merle's wound till they get him back. Has he woken up?"

Daryl scoffed and stood up, wiping his hands down his pants.

"Why do ya care. Ya probably wouldn't care if'n he woke up or not."

"Your right. I wouldn't care." Ra's admission finally made Daryl turn around and look at her.

"What?"

"I said your right, I don't care if he doesn't wake up. I would be lying to you if I said I hoped he did and I don't want to give you any reasons to doubt me again."

Daryl moved so quickly, she barely blinked before he was nose to nose with her. The standoff would have been intimidating to anyone else, but Daryl's eyes betrayed his intentions.

"Fine" he spat "Ya wanna leave, then fuckin' leave."

"No" She said, puffing out her chest defiantly.

"I said git! I don't want ya here!"

"Well then I guess ya shouldn't have married me then!"

"I'm starting to forget why I did!"

"Are you done?" She said flatly.

The look on Daryl's face made her realize he probably found no humor in her last retort. She broke under his stare and reached out to grab his arm.

"Daryl. I don't wanna fight. I also don't want to pretend that this whole situation makes me happy cause it doesn't. But you're right. He is your brother and you can't just turn him away. We'll talk to him when he wakes up. Let him know the rules tell him how things are gonna be."

"He ain't gonna be happy when he wakes up. Our people left him on the roof and now you're back. Gonna be a shock." Daryl said looking back at the tent.

Ra tried to hide the smirk on her face but Daryl already caught a glimpse of it. Secretly she couldn't wait for Merle to wake up and see her standing next to her husband. She considered it karma's middle finger.

"We'll deal with it when he wakes up."

"Well" He said with a glint in his eye "I just checked on him awhile ago. Gave him some of the pain meds we had so he'll be out awhile."

He bit his bottom lip and gave her the same mischievous look he had the night before.

"Oh" Ra cooed.

Without another word Daryl grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, forcing Ra into a fit of exasperated giggles.

"What are you doing?"

"T-Dog took my watch shift" Daryl shoved the tent flap to the side "What's the point of all this fighting if we ain't gonna make up proper."

"Does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

He laid her down gently on the floor of the tent, resting her head on the pillow. Wordlessly, he began slowly removing pieces of her clothing.

"What if Merle wakes up?" she whispered.

"I gave him enough painkillers to knock out a horse. He'll be out for hours. But you can try to be quiet if you're that worried about it." Daryl purposely ground his hips into hers, and Ra moaned loudly.

In the tent next to theirs, the older Dixon sat up briefly and listened for a few moments before laying back down. That bitch was back. It was going to make this so much more sweeter. The corners of his mouth turned up into a tight smile before falling under the euphoria of the drugs and allowing sleep to take back over.


	12. It Will Rain

**Wow guys! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews and for still following the story after my brief hiatus. Your awesome! Keep the reviews coming! All we have now is our stories till October! IT"S SO FAR AWAY!**

**F.Y.I I wanted to clear the record on something. I don't hate Merle. Actually, I think had he been in the show, just like Daryl he would have been a type of comic relief. Hell, he asked Andrea to "bump uglies" AND called her a carpet muncher in under ten seconds. Hilarious! I do however think he is a bad person in general and is not going to have a happy reunion with his brother when AND if they do find one another. ANYWAY…please ****review!**

_If you ever leave me, baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door _

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have _

_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor,oh_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side_

_And keep you from walking out the door. _

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies _

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain _

_Rain, rain_

…_.Bruno Mars (It Will Rain) _

_**Chapter 12**_

There was a change in the air that morning. Not just the slight chill that now ran through the suddenly bare branches of the surrounding trees, but a growing uneasiness that seemed to engulf the Green's entire property. An eerie silence crept over every inch of the fields and farmhouse, minus a few cries from the cattle grazing in the open pasture.

Ra reached out blindly, searching for the warmth of her husbands body and the security of his embrace. Her hand fell empty on the pillow beside her as her eyes immediately snapped open. She rolled onto her stomach, wrapping the sheets tighter around her naked body and lifted her head to the sound of the zipper chiming loudly against the open tent flap. Daryl wouldn't have just left without waking her up first.

"Ra?" Daryl's voice was low and deep, just outside the tent.

Ra sighed and rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers. She figured he must have heard her inside. Just as she sat up and began to look around for the clothing Daryl had tossed somewhere in the tent, she heard him again, this time louder and more demanding.

RAVEN!"

Ra frantically threw the sheets aside to find her blade belt, before bending down to wrap the covers back around her body and ran quickly from the tent. She turned the corner of the tent and saw Daryl standing with his back to her. He was clad only in his jeans, leaving his upper half exposed and his scars visible.

"Daryl?"

He remained unmoving, head bent down as if watching something on the ground.

"What's the matter?"

Her question made him finally turn to her, his concerned look dropping slightly when he noticed the wrinkled sheet wrapped around her nude body. He said no words, only stepped aside to reveal Merle sitting on a hollow log.

She had almost forgotten how large he was in comparison to the younger Dixon. He had lost a considerable amount of weight since last she had seen him, at least twenty or thirty pounds. The weight loss, however, hadn't detracted from his muscles that seemed to nearly bulge with every movement of his arms. Her eyes drifted down the length of his biceps to where his large hand was now replaced with a thin towel being held on by a plastic band. His hair had gotten longer then his usual military style crew cut. Small tight curls now stuck to his head from sweat and dirt. His eyes were puffy and red, almost as red as his sunburn skin. Merle's gaze broke from the ground and traveled from her feet up to her pale face. For the first time in weeks, bloodshot orbs stared back into Ra's brown eyes. She waited for the reaction she knew would be coming. Merle would see her standing there and begin firing back with insults and accusations. He would try once again to manipulate Daryl into believing whatever lie he would have to come up with to save his own ass. Instead, Ra found herself taking a step back when the look on Merle's face softened and his blistered lips turned up into a tight smile.

"Oh Daryl, Thank God ya found'er."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lines in Ra's faced deepened as she looked between Daryl and Merle. Daryl bit his thumb nail and looked back at her from the corner of his eye, while Merle chuckled and clapped his hands together.

"Well I'll be damned."

"God willing" Ra mumbled.

Daryl shot her a look and Ra rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, not wanting to start the day off with another fight.

"I said a prayer, boy. I said a prayer that one day we would ALL be together again and he answered me. That's the second time now."

Daryl and Ra looked at one another, both sharing the same perplexed look.

"Merle, ya left the rooftop'for I could come get ya. I was on a three day hunt otherwise I'd a come back for ya sooner." Daryl seemed to revert back to that little boy that needed to explain all things to his brother, looking for approval and awaiting the beating that would occur if he didn't.

"Don't baby brother." Merle said, raising up his good hand "I'm grateful for what happened. If this would'na happen, I would'na come back'ta my senses."

"What do you mean?" Ra interrupted

"I was out of control. Gettin sloppy. Had them boys not done what they did, I would'na had time ta sit up on that roof and think'bout things. Would'na had time ta think bout all the shit I'd done that led me ta being handcuffed ta some pipe. Would'na had time ta talk ta God and ask him for help..and forgiveness."

Even Daryl raised a skeptical eyebrow at his brothers rather far fetched story of "self discovery." Merle's anger and ability to hold a grudge far outweighed his ability for deep thought and self improvement. However, he did notice a gentler demeanor about Merle. His eyes seemed softer, his voice even sounded less gruff and abrasive. Who would've thought that Merle Dixon could change? All it took was the end of the world. At a time in everyone's life when they were becoming stronger, Merle Dixon strength was his newly found humanity.

"We still gotta have a talk Merle. Still gotta talk to ya bout all the things me and Ra been talkin bout. Things'r different round here." Daryl hesitated for a moment, watching his brothers expression "Why don't you go wash up down by the lake and we'll talk'a bit later."

Merle smiled and raised his good hand up to Daryl to help him stand. He gripped his brothers hand tighter and pulled him in for a hug. Daryl flinched and smiled awkwardly before slapping his brother on the back.

"Glad to see your okay bro"

Merle nodded and turn back to Ra, who was staring at the brothers exchange with her mouth open in shock. Her uneasiness increased when she realized her makeshift attire and could have sworn Merle's eyes roamed over her a few times.

"And as for you Raven" Merle sighed "I have a lot of apologizin' ta do ta ya too."

The words almost sounded threatening. Sexual. Ra could feel her skin crawl and she pulled the sheet around her tighter.

"We'll save it all for later Merle. Right now ya can go wash some'a your stuff still from the bike." Daryl removed the bowie knife from the holster on his hip and handed it to his brother "Just in case ya need it."

Ra made a disapproving noise and shook her head before heading back to her tent. She had to prove herself to Daryl but his always untrustworthy brother not only got a second chance in a few hours, but was now being given a weapon. She stormed into their tent and began gathering up her clothes, mumbling under her breath. The zipper jingled loosely behind her and she could feel Daryl's eyes burning into her back.

"Well I can't let him run around with no weapon can I?"

"Course not why would you?" Ra said mockingly "Druggy, crazy, abusive big brother shows up, give him a knife. Hell, give him two knives. NO better yet, how about we give him all my blades and all your guns and just trust him to not kill us. After all, he's got God on his side!"

"It's one knife Raven. Ain't nothin' gonna happen. Hell I thought this was the Merle ya been wantin' ta see. If that means he had to find God'er whatever he calls it then fine."

"You can't tell me you believe that load of shit Dixon!"

"For now." He said tightly.

Daryl walked up behind Ra and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back and against him and sighed.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Ain't got no reason to be sorry babe. I know I'm askin a lot from ya, but just trust me. I told ya before I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya."

"I promised I wasn't gonna fight with you about it and here we are again."

Daryl turned Ra around to face him, causing her to drop the sheet around her. He pulled away for a moment to take in her naked form before pulling her closer.

"Well" He said, kissing her softly "We also said makin' up was the fun part."

Daryl's hands slipped below her waist to cup her ass while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"DARYL!"

T-Dogs voice boomed across the field and Daryl groaned loudly.

"Aw what the fuck now?"

"Yo Daryl? You in there?"

"What do ya want?" Daryl shouted back annoyed.

"Rick Glenn and Hershel never came back last night. Shane wants us to go into town to see if we can find'em. We need Ra to keep watch with Dale till we get back."

"We'll be right there T." Ra said, dipping back down to finish the hunt for her clothing.

The sound of footsteps shuffling through the grass slowly faded away as Daryl turned back to his wife.

"Tired of bein' everyone's errand boy. I got my own problems. Place could be crawlin' with walkers and they could all be dead for all we know. Whose gonna keep an eye on Merle?"

"I will." Ra said, pulling on a pair of jeans "Merle and the people he came in with. I don't know why but I don't trust them. ANY of them."

"That's askin a lot Ra. You sure?"

"Yeah Yeah don't make me change my mind."

Daryl watched her throw her tank top on and grabbed one of his few flannels that still had the sleeves intact and tossed it to her.

"Here. It's getting cooler outside. Last thing we need is you getting' sick on me."

"Yes Dad.."

Ra caught herself and felt the pain in her heart. Dad. She looked down at the shirt as the tears welled up in her eyes. She watched Daryl pull his jacket on, complete with Merle's angel wing leather vest. Wrapping her arms around him again, she pushed her cheek into his back. "Just be careful okay? You're all I have." She whispered.

"Hey, enough of that. I'll be back before ya know it. You stay close to Merle. Don't take none of his shit."

"Like I ever have."

Daryl kissed the top of her head and smacked her on the ass before they both walked out of the tent.

XXXXXXXX

Daryl headed towards the truck where Shane, T-Dog, and Andrea were all loading up, while Ra headed to the trail that led down to the lake. She wasn't exactly happy to be trailing after Merle like a babysitter, but Daryl had to pull his rank with the others. Merle came strolling up the path towards her. His dirty clothes were replaced with clean jeans and a green long sleeve flannel that were now two sizes to big since last he had worn them. He had been talking to himself under his breath when he spotted her waiting for him.

"Man I'll tell ya, it ain't a hot shower but it does the trick. I feel like a million bucks now."

Ra had to push her lips together to stop herself from blurting out a joke about his missing hand, instead she forced a smile and gestured towards the farmhouse.

"We gotta head back towards the RV. I have to keep watch while Daryl and the guys head into town."

"In ta town? What's in town other'n walkers?"

Merle was now towering over Ra and she had to stop herself from stepping away from him.

"Their going to find some people that went missing. Rick, Glenn and Hershel. Hershel owns this farm and he can also look at your..wound."

Merle raised an eyebrow at the last word and looked down at the stump at the end of his arm. His lips twitched up into a tight smile.

"Kind of a waste'a time wouldn't ya think? People that usually don't come back ain't comin back. Now my brothers goin on some suicide mission?"

Ra scoffed and turned on her heel, walking back up the narrow path, Merle trailing behind her.

"We gonna be the only ones here?" Merle asked.

"No. Hershel's family, Rick's family and Dale."

"Rick? Is that the cop that handcuffed me to the roof?"

"I think Daryl mentioned he was a cop. Why?"

"I just want to thank the man that changed my life" Merle said innocently.

Ra spun around to look at him and noticed for the first time that his pupils appeared to be dilated. Effects from the painkillers Daryl had given him? His movement was strange. Even standing still he seemed on edge. Jumpy.

"Merle."

"Hmm"

"What are you really up too? Why this whole big story?" Ra questioned.

"Ain't no story Ra. I'm full of God's light."

"Your full of shit." She shot back.

Just as Merle began to defend himself, a truck came flying onto the property at full speed. Ra eyed him one last time before breaking into a run down towards the house. To her surprise, Daryl and the rest of the group were still huddled around Shane's car. Rick jumped from the truck and was greeted by Lori and Carl, who clung to him tightly. Maggie ran past her father and jumped into the arms of Glenn who seemed to be uninterested in her affections.

"Who the hell is that?" T asked, gesturing towards the truck.

Everyone turned to look at the young man in the back seat. His head was tilted back, a bandana wrapped tightly around to cover his eyes. He was pale. Sickly looking.

"That's Randall." Rick stated.

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery." Hershel snapped.

Scott, Ellie and Sister Carrie came around the corner of the house all three seemingly oblivious to the days events thus far, which peeked Ra's curiosity once again.

"What's going on?"

Scott ran over to help T and Daryl pull Randall from the backseat.

"He was with a group in town" Rick stated "they left him behind."

"Yeah but not before trying to kill us" Glenn finished.

"Thank god everyone is okay."

"Ya thank God" Shane grumbled "Now what we gonna do with him Rick? Hell we just took on two more Dixons and these three. How ya expect to feed'em? Or we waitin' for his friends to come pick him up?"

"We'll talk about this in a bit Shane. Let Hershel get him fixed up before we go loosin' our heads. We'll discuss this in the house..as a group."

Merle loomed in the background, watching silently from a safe distance. Ra couldn't help but notice how Sister Carrie's eyes never seemed to leave him. The corners of her lips twitched up and her eyes lost the once kind spirit behind them. As if sensing Ra's stare, she quickly morphed back to the kind looking women that had first presented herself. Ra grabbed Daryl's hand tightly.

"Daryl I think something is going on."

"Yeah no shit. If this Randall guy is part of a group their gonna come lookin' for'em."

"No not that. I mean with those people that brought Merle. I think their.."

"Hey thanks for keepin' my stuff there baby brother." Merle interrupted "Felt good to get outta those old clothes."

"Knew ya would be back." Daryl said, seriously.

Merle looked over to where T and Scott were dragging Randall, then back to the women across from him.

"They brought back some kid huh? He ain't lookin' so good. Took a big chance savin'em. Could be bit."

"Hmph" Ra said, putting a hand to her hip "Thought this new faith made you accepting of just about everyone. Walker or not."

"Ain't nothin' holy bout' walkers girl. Nothing at all."

In that brief moment, Ra saw the old Merle peek through and she felt that same dread rise up from the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. All she had to do was try to convince Daryl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ra was so lost in thought she barely heard anything that was said inside the house. Hershel had tended to the boys wounds and Rick would drive him out to the interstate and drop him off with some water. She thought that was the gist of it. While everyone talked her eyes constantly drifted to the window where she could see Merle and the small group he arrived with talking in near whispers. For people that had technically just met, they sure had a lot to discuss. She was surprised to be the only one that seemed to notice. Everyone was suddenly more focused on some young kid that could barely walk then on the large man who was more dangerous even with just one hand. Daryl turned from her and walked out of the house, making his irritation very obvious. Everyone separated throughout the house while Ra followed her husband outside.

"Daryl. Daryl what is it?" She called after him.

Daryl looked over his shoulder at her, almost like he forgot she was there. Her leaned back against a tree and began checking all his weapons.

"I usually agree with Rick. He's a good man and it takes a lot for me to admit that. I can't agree with this though. He said, pointing over to the shed "If that kid has friends they might come looking for him. If he ever finds them, he could lead'em right back to the farm."

"I thought Rick said they left him to die? Why would they be looking for somebody they left behind? And how could he find his way back here? There has to be dozens of farms."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures babe. If there's a chance of food, shelter, water.." Daryl looked her up and down "..women. They'll come lookin' for it. Not to mention if Rick takes the boy out to the interstate with Shane, I think Shane will be the only one coming back."

Ra didn't argue. She knew it was true. Rick and Shane being alone was a perfect time for their power struggle to come to an end. Clean. No one would ask questions they would just accept it. People were dying everyday and you just learned to adjust. Daryl reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer.

"When this boy gets back on his feet I don't want ya runnin off without me, ya hear? No more trips to the woods by yourself. No more going down to the lake. Ya stay with me."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Ra said with a smile.

"For now though I gotta go talk to Rick and Shane. They wanna set up a full perimeter round here and talk bout' what we're gonna do with Merle."

"Alright I'm gonna go help Carol and Lori with dinner. Just don't be long, okay? It's getting dark."

Daryl nodded and walked off to the barn where Rick and Shane were waiting. Ra watched for a few moments before walking back towards the house.

"Hey Dixon!" Daryl shouted.

Ra turned around, a large smile spreading across her face.

"I love ya."

She looked around, surprised that Daryl would make such an loud declaration out in public. All the sudden she was back to the morning Daryl had dropped her off in front of her dads shop. Hopeful newlyweds just starting out their life together. Ra quickly ran over to him jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. She kissed him with everything she had, clinging to him tightly while running her fingers through his hair. Daryl had one hand under her ass and the other on the back of her neck. He set her down, lips still pushed against hers. Ra pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too. Now go play nice with your friends."

XXXXXXXXXXX

She found it funny how such a simple thing like making dinner had become a job. Before she had never had to cook for more then two people at a time. Now, it took three in the kitchen to cook for everyone. There was however, a sense of peace about it. Ra, Lori and Carol talked as if they were a couple girlfriends having a night in. Carol seemed to come out of her depression little by little and found herself even laughing on occasion. They didn't bring up Randall, Merle, or even what would happen if they had to leave the farm. They instead choose to talk about the past, times that had made them smile, times that they would always remember. Trivial things that didn't mean as much then as they did now. Ra sat on a stool in the kitchen chopping up vegetables, still laughing from a story she had told about a drunken Daryl, when it suddenly grew quiet. Lori and Carol looked at one another smiling even bigger.

"What?" Ra asked, raising an eyebrow.

Both women broke into a fit of laughter again like two school girls.

"Well?" Lori asked.

"Well what?"

"Oh come on Ra. That night in the barn? The um..noises we heard last night." Lori prodded

"Take it you guys made up..a few times."

"Well ah never!" Ra said in her best southern belle accent "Ah am a married woman Mrs. Grimes!"

She batted her lashes and the other women giggled uncontrollably.

"Speaking of, do you think you can go wrestle up the men and tell them dinner is done." Carol requested.

"Ya it's getting dark, they should be done by now."

Ra grabbed a piece of tomato from the salad bowl and jumped down from her seat.

"Don't get tangled in the hay again!" Lori shouted.

She rolled her eyes at the other women as she headed out the door and down the steps of the house.

The night had grown even colder then usual. Pulling Daryl's flannel tighter around her, Ra headed over to the barn where she could see faint candle light. She crept closer, walking slow enough to not startle anyone.

"If that little shit wakes up he's gonna ruin everything!"

"Keep your fucking voice down goddamn it!"

The voices coming from in the barn did not belong to the men she was looking for. Ra moved to the side of the entryway, ducking down low with her back pushed to the opposite side so not to be seen.

"We let'em kill the kid. Don't let him see us here otherwise he's gonna give us'way. Fuckin cop will leave me handcuffed to a damn rooftop but won't leave some snot nosed fuck impaled by a fence. Top it all off that bitch got my brother wrapped round' her fuckin finger. Gonna be harder to get him to come with us. Fuck'em if he don't wanna. Let'em play bitch to those two fuckin' cops.

Merle's thick southern drawl poured from the barn like grease. She knew he was full of shit.

"She's getting suspicious. Scott had to open his fuckin' mouth and nearly gave everything away." That sounded like Ellie, though her voice had grown considerably rougher.

"Cut me some slack! No one told me that she was gonna be fuckin hot. Talks to much though for my liking. Girl like that should only be doin' one thing with her mouth."

"Fuck off Scott!" Ellie nearly yelled.

Ra had heard enough. She had to find the others and tell them what was going on. Stepping slowly away, she kept her eyes on the entrance to the barn. She heard a loud snap behind her and before she could turn around, the side of Ra's head was met by something cold and hard. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud as her vision went in and out of clearity.

"Sneaky Sneaky" Said a muffled female voice.

Ra tried to sit up but everything spun so quickly she fell back down to the ground. Through the slits of her eyes she looked up at Scott, Ellie and Sister Carrie, who was holding a shovel in her hands. The three of them moved aside as Merle's shadow loomed over her. She heard Merle whistle and chuckle the same evil chuckle she had heard so many times before.

"Well hey now baby bird. Looks like someone done clipped your wings."

Merle's voice was the last thing she heard before losing consciousness.

**Please review guys! The next couple chapters are going to have plenty more Daryl in them so keep reading. XOXOXOXO**


	13. Somewhere

**Thanks for all the reviews again guys. Glad to see that people are still liking the story helps when it's starting to get down on myself that it might not be going in the right direction. If you're liking this story please check out "We're In The Jailhouse Now" it's a Walking Dead story I just started. XOXOX**

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there is only silence, can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping, need to know where you are_

_But one thing is for sure, you're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened _

_The truth will free my soul._

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you and never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony 'cause I just do not know where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day _

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching _

_Whatever it takes, I need to know_

…_Somewhere (Within Temptation)_

**Chapter 13**

There was a pressure below her ribs and she felt her breath coming out in short bursts. She could feel all the blood rushing to her pounding head bouncing loosely from side to side in rhythmic strides. She was slung over someone's shoulder that was certain. Every time her head pounded down against the hard surface below, she took on the smell of sweat and remnants of cheap cologne not yet washed away by time. Certain her eyes were open but still only seeing darkness, she silently prayed that it was a blindfold and that the knock to the head hadn't caused her to lose her vision. Something wet and sticky continued to drip from her head but when she tried to raise her hands they seemed to be bound together and lacking the energy to lift from their current position. She wanted to scream, moan, anything that might draw attention but from who or what it would draw attention from was a chance she couldn't' take. She steadied her thoughts enough to try to make out the noises around her. Voices came in whispers, even a few throaty wicked laughs that sent chills up her spine.

"HEY!"

Ra's closed her eyes and the panic subsided. Never in a million years would she have thought the sound of Shane's voice would be a welcome relief. The person carrying her tensed and stopped. There was a long silence.

"If ya go that way they'll see ya. Trucks round back. Don't take that bus or everyone will hear it start up."

Ra furrowed her brows and felt not just the panic, but pure anger well up inside her.

"How do I know ya ain't gonna run in there and go get your friends? After the last time I kinda got a problem with you cops. Specially a spic cop."

Merle's voice came out the way she remembered it. Not the calm and collected way he had sounded when putting on that pathetic show earlier for Daryl, but rough and gravely like an animal.

"I want'er outta here. Plain and simple. Don't care what ya do with her just get her off this farm. Rick won't let anyone outta here alone. You just gotta promise me Daryl will come for her."

"Don't ya worry bout that" Merle laughed "He'll come to us. Just have to give him a reason to." He jostled her body back and forth.

"What about Randall?" Came a female voice. Her tone seemed more annoyed then concerned.

"What about him?" Merle grunted.

"Don't worry bout him. I'll take care of it." Shane ran a hand across his head and looked over to the shed where the boy was recovering.

"Why don't ya come with us. Looks like ya don't have any loyalty to these people anyhow." Scott. She remembered that voice.

"Na. I got my boy and my woman is pregnant. Gotta be here with them once Rick is gone. But if I let ya'll go ya don't come back here right? Ya got her and you'll take Daryl and Rick and that will be the end of it."

"Don't wanna be here any longer then we gotta. Ain't that right baby?"

A hand came up close to Ra's face and she felt someone squeeze Merle's arm. Baby?

"Alright then. Git outta here 'fore he comes lookin for'er."

She heard the jingle of keys and then a warm breath grazed her cheek.

"Should'a minded your own business. Should'a just listened to me and this wouldn't a happened. Now I gotta turn ya loose."

She wanted to punch him in the face again. Do more damage then she did the first time. She wanted to scream for Daryl and watch him beat Shane to a pulp while the other men took care of Merle and his band of misfits. A hand ran up her face to her forehead, grabbing a handful of hair and snapping her neck back. Shane's mouth was next to her ear, a strong yet shaky hand dug into her scalp.

"You did this to yourself."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rick and Daryl approached the steps to the house, talking briefly back and forth about Daryl's new responsibility for his brother. They had come to an agreement that Daryl would be in charge of watching Merle. He would gather his own food, make his own runs into town, and remain strictly at the camp that Daryl had created across the field. If anything happened, Daryl would be the one to handle it. The serious talk was overshadowed by the laughter just inside the house.

The whole group was grabbing plates and bowls from the kitchen and setting the table.

"Everything go okay?" Carol asked.

Daryl nodded and grunted in his usual way. He watched Rick come up from behind Lori and place a quick kiss to the side of her neck while his hand caressed her stomach. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daryl's eyes scanned the room.

"Where's Raven?"

"What?" Lori looked at him confused "We sent her out to go get you guys for dinner. Didn't you see her at the barn?"

"We weren't at the barn." Rick's hand grazed the butt of his gun right away "We were over by Daryl's campsite. We sent Merle and the three he came in with to gather wood for the.."

Before Rick could finish, Daryl bolted from the house. His legs carried him at a speed he never knew was possible. His boots thudded loudly across the field accompanied by the sound of more footfalls as Rick, T-dog, Dale and a few of the women followed behind him towards the barn. An overwhelming dread built up inside him when he approached the barn and saw no movement inside.

"Raven?" Daryl's voice called out from doorway and was answered by silence. "Merle? Someone fuckin' answer me!"

Nothing. Before anyone had a moment to catch their breath, Hershel called out from the opposite end of the property.

"Rick! One of the trucks is gone!"

"T go check Daryl and Ra's tents. Glenn you go check the bus for Sister Carrie and her group." Rick ordered.

Daryl had already begun heading back towards the house where all the cars were parked. Practically flying through the field once more, he jumped up onto the rusty bus and began stalking up and down the aisle looking from seat to seat. He had already knew the small group wasn't going to be there. Carol came up the steel steps and looked towards the end of the bus.

"None of them are in the house. What's going on Daryl?"

He ran his hand through his hair and paced back and forth like a caged animal, mumbling incoherently under his breath. His mind raced while he waited for one clear thought to pull his mind back from the nearing the edge. Rick pulled himself up onto the vehicle and moved past Carol. He kept his distance from Daryl, positioning himself in front of the older woman as if shielding her from an impending explosion. A low groan, almost sounding like a deep hum emitted from Daryl as he continued to stalk up and down aisle.

"MMMMMMFFFFFFFUCK! MOTHER FUCKER!" The loud outburst forced Rick to take a few steps back while Carol put a hand to her mouth. They watched as Daryl pulled out one of his knives and proceeded to repeatedly stab the tattered green leather seat closes to him. "I FUCKIN' TRUSTED YOU!"

When there was nothing left but orange foam and wiry springs protruding from the seat, Daryl's outburst finally ceased. His heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard now. He turned towards Rick and Carol, face red and flushed.

"Need my bike. Gotta go after'em."

Rick turned towards Carol. Without having to say anything, she nodded, sparing Daryl once last sympathetic look before exiting the bus. Rick put his fists to his hips and sighed.

"Daryl look I know ya wanna go after'em but we don't know.."

"BUT NOTHIN'" Daryl's voice was getting loud again "I done nothin' but bend over backwards for you people. Got myself ran through with an arrow, thrown from horse, got shot and all cause' I had to get caught up in everyone else's shit. Now my wife is missin'. MY WIFE. And ya wanna ask questions? I don't' fuckin' need ya. I don't need any of ya. I'll go by myself."

Rick held his hands up to Daryl before he could get passed him.

"Daryl just wait. I was gonna say we don't know where they went or why. Let's think for a moment before we go riding off into the night with no plan and end up running out of gas in the middle of nowhere."

Daryl put his palms to his eyes and balled his fingers up. He turned away from Rick and squatted down in the aisle.

"I told her I wasn't gonna leave her. Told her not to go to far from me." He admitted. His voice softer and more even toned "She didn't want Merle here and now look what happened."

Rick went to put his hand on the other man's shoulder but pulled back right away.

"It wasn't your fault Daryl. You don't even know if this was Merle. It's possible they could have taken Ra and Merle."

"No" Daryl shook his head "You think those three could'a taken Merle? Even with one hand he's still Merle. Woulda taken a lot to take Ra down too. Even without her blades she's quick. No. Naw, they all had to be in on it. Ra said something wasn't right bout those three. Shoulda listened to her."

"Rick" Lori called from outside the bus "Shane got knocked out. He's on the couch in the living room. He said it was Merle."

Rick and Daryl gave each other one last look before heading into the house to talk to Shane.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Even laying down Ra was dizzy and finding it hard to stay conscious. Every movement caused burning waves of pain down the side of her body and she surmised one or two of her ribs were broken but wasn't sure as to when the new injuries had occurred. She bit back the bile that began to rise up in her throat and took a deep breath. Ra didn't know how long she had been out for this time around. She was now laying on rough carpet that scratched the exposed skin of her stomach and lower back. The smell of motor oil and gasoline filled her nostrils and alerted her she was in a car. The low hum of the engine felt like it was just below her. There were no other sounds though. No talking, no whispering, just silence.

"_Trucks in back. Don't take that bus or everyone will hear ya"_

Ra remembered the conversation Shane and Merle had. Fucking Shane. She must be in the covered bed of Hershel's truck. Her hands moved blindly behind her back and searched out any kind of weapon that might be available once she had gotten to the place they were going. Nothing. _Think Raven, think. _Her head was pounding and she found it difficult to keep her eyes open any longer. She maneuvered her body to a more comfortable position and let her head fall back onto the hard surface.

"_I ain't lettin' ya outta my sight "_

"Daryl" Ra whispered before her eyes closed once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I told ya'll I don't remember."

Shane was getting more defensive and shifted on the couch uncomfortably. The entire group was in Hershel's living room looking at the man who was claiming to be blindsided by Merle and his group before he was able to get help for Ra. Daryl stood at the end of the sofa, eyes narrowed and arms folded across his chest. Every second they sat here and listened to Shane's made up story was more time they could be spending looking for Ra. Or was he the only one that knew Shane's story was bullshit.

"They were all trying to break Randall out of the shed when I caught'em. Ra was over Merle's shoulder. Dunno if she was alive or dead."

Daryl's jaw tensed and everyone seemed to look to Daryl for his reaction. He was strangely calm and unmoving.

"Do you think Merle and that group knew Randall? Maybe they were all apart of that group that attacked Rick, Glenn and Hershel back in town." Andrea asked.

"Why else would they try to bust Randall out? Rick shrugged "They were either trying to take him with or shut him up."

Daryl still remained quiet. His eyes were still on Shane who looked everywhere but at the redneck in front of him. Feeling as if some of them weren't convinced he continued his story of the attack.

"I don't know what they was doin Rick. I heard Merle say something bout taking them all back to their town. Wherever that is."

"Well then I guess we ask someone who will know." Daryl finally said. "Ya mind if I talk to Shane alone, Rick? I just got a few more questions."

Rick hesitated for a moment before everyone shuffled out of the room at his request. Carol gave Daryl one last look before rounding the corner to the kitchen. Shane looked up at Daryl.

"Look man, I'm sorry. If I could have done anything I would have but they snuck up on me and I did…"

Shane stopped himself as he watched Daryl pull his knife out again and without another word slammed it down on the coffee table next to him.

"Jesus Christ, man." Shane flinched.

Daryl walked over and sat on the edge of the couch, leaning over Shane who pulled away as far as he could. There was a fire behind his baby blue eyes that was dying to be released and an anger that was scratching him from the inside.

"You listen to me Shane. Maybe Rick and the other believe the shit that falls outta your mouth but I don't. Not bout Otis, not bout your NEED to protect the group, and sure as hell not bout what just happened to Ra." He paused to look him up and down "First ya say you was blindsided now ya say you heard Merle mentioning going back to their town. Which one is it?"

Shane laughed and rubbed the top of his head shaking it back and forth. His face went blank and hard as stone.

"Ya sayin' I'm lying? Sayin' I just let those people walk off this farm knowing where we were? Ya sayin' I let them take that girl with'em knowing what they might do with her."

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Daryl said tightly.

"Well you don't know me very well, Daryl."

"And you don't know my brother at all" Daryl said, sliding closer "Merle wouldn't have just knocked you out. Merle woulda made sure you were never getting up. Ever." Daryl pulled the knife from the coffee table and flicked the tip of it with his thumb nail while he starred back at Shane. "Ya'd never tell me the truth. Never told no one the truth bout nothin' yet. But I'll give ya chance to right now fore' I go in that shed and have a chat with that boy bout where Merle might have taken Ra."

Shane shrugged and looked away "Alright then"

"Whatever happens to that boy after I leave this room is on your hands. If I find out they've done something to Ra, I'll make you wish you had died with Otis."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sorry it's kind of a short chapter guys. There will be more posted next week. Please Review!_


	14. That's How Strong My Love Is

**Wow guys thanks again for all the reviews again. Hope you like the new chapter! Two updates in one week! Please review!**

_Some people they call my crazy_

_For fallin' in love with you_

_They can take me and lock me away baby_

"_Cause there's nothing those walls can do_

_I'll be the rising moon after the setting sun_

_Just to let you know you'll always have someone_

_I'll be the clearest day when the rain is done_

_So you'll always know_

_Through the shake of an earthquake _

_I will never fall_

_That's how strong my love is_

_Like a ship through the storm _

_We can risk it all_

_That's how strong my love is_

_I used to feel kinda lonely _

_Cause the world can be so fake_

_All it matters I'm tellin' you_

_It's you and me only_

_And the fortress from love we make_

_I'll be the water you need_

_In the desert land_

_Just to let you know you'll always have my hand_

_I'll be the woman you need to be a better man_

_So you'll always know_

…_.That's how strong my love is (Alicia keys)_

**Chapter 14**

Randall had awoke hours ago. The pain in his leg was so intense it had taken him awhile to look down and make sure it was still attached to him. He called out for water, or by some slim chance, a pain killer. His demands were met by silence. He lay back and stared up at the boards of the ceiling. Finally, he heard the sound of footsteps outside the door.

"Bout time! Ya can't expect me to lie in here all night with nothin' to drink. I'm in pain man!"

No one answered back. There was a hollow rattle of chains against the door as if someone was trying to open it. Randall felt his heart racing. Did all his noise attract a walker?

The heavy wooden door moaned open and the shadowed frame of a man stood in the doorway. The night was chilly and he could see his breath coming out in short steady bursts. He stepped into the shed. His heavy boot forcing a moan from the old wood floor. The man silently removed his jacket and tossed it over one of the shovels hanging on the wall. He kept his back to Randall moving his head back and forth and shaking out his muscular arms like a athlete warming up. He didn't remember this man from town. Randall licked his lips and gave his best fake smile.

"Hey. Hey, man. I'm in a whole lotta pain over here. Sure would appreciate anything ya could get for me. Morphine or maybe vicadin?"

Silence.

"I know it's a lot to ask but this pain in my leg is killin' me something awful."

Again nothing. Randall readjusted himself on the table. He was starting to get irritated and tried to steady his voice to keep from letting it show.

"Hell man, I'll even take some Tylenol with a bottle of whiskey."

He watched the man reach down to his belt holster and pull a large knife from it's sheath.

Randall swallowed hard and looked him up and down.

"Can't do that" finally came a gruff voice.

"Aw why not man. I just need somethin' to take the pain away."

He watched the stranger turn around quickly, knife raised at his side. He got close enough to Randall to make the boy pull back instinctively.

"Cause" Daryl waved the knife in front of Randall's face "I got questions that need some answerin' and I need you to feel everything."

A loud agonizing scream shot through the fields of Hershel's farm. Rick sat on the porch staring at the shed before heading back into the house to talk to Shane.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ra's eyes fluttered open slowly to the sound of a recognizable tune being whistled. The high pitched noise was like fingernails on a chalkboard. Her vision went in and out of focus as she tried to lift her head off the cold concrete under her cheek. At what point she had been moved she was unsure. The whistle was growing louder and was now accompanied by the sound of approaching footsteps. She took a deep breath and pulled her upper body from the ground. She sat up and quickly caught her head in her hands as the room spun uncontrollably. Ra felt something cold and wet hit her fingertips and when she pulled her hands away, noticed droplets of blood. A head wound that bad had probably given her a concussion which would explain her lethargic and hazy condition.

_One, little two, little three, little Indians, four, little five, little six little Indians._

The whistlers song had changed to a very patronizing tune that was very apparently meant for Ra. She looked around quickly in an attempt to find an escape. She was in a gated prison, reminiscent of something you built to keep a dog in. The area outside the cage looked like it was someone's basement. Boxes, clothes, random trinkets unused items covered in layers of dust and cobwebs. The sound of the footsteps were directly above her moving towards the distant staircase she was barley able to make out. Ra tried to stand but quickly felt her knees weaken before she even had a chance to straighten upright. She wondered how much blood she had lost. The high pitched squeal of rusty door hinges bounced off the silence of the cold damp room, followed by the sound of someone walking down the steps. A figure stopped at the bottom of the stairway and turned towards her. A low throaty laugh escaping their lips.

"_Seven, little eight, little nine, little Indians" _

The whistling changed to a very deep singing voice as the dark figure approached the cage. Merle squatted down in front of her. A tight smile that reached up to his eyes plastered on his face.

"Ten little Indian girls." he paused for her reaction "Fuck. Ten of ya? I can't fuckin stand one of ya!" He laughed hysterically almost sadistically while he poked a large finger provokingly through the small holes in the gate. Merle leered at her for a few moments. His eyes were bloodshot and his pupils dilated. She had seen that look so many times before when he used to come in to the bar and she knew it wasn't alcohol induced.

"Where are we Merle. What have you done?"

"Where are we Merle. What have you done?" He mocked back in a whining voice "You're alive ain't ya?" He stood up tall, looking down at her "Yeah you're alive. Shouldn't be. But somehow here ya are. For now."

Ra tried to focus on his voice to shake off the lightheadedness that was nearly overpowering her. Her limbs tingled and her mouth was dry. Merle could tell she was weak from her wounds and it gave him some sick satisfaction. He circled around her slowly.

"Imagine my surprise to find my brother stalkin' round those woods like some kinda big bad hunter. Was barely able to keep quiet when I saw him take that plunge off that horse, down the hill and into the water" He waved his arms around dramatically. Giving his best impression of his little brother "Aw, hell then to see that fuckin' arrow stickin' out his side." He laughed loudly, clutching at his sides "Boy was so out of it he walked all the way back to that farm without seeing me tailin' him."

The lines in Ra's face deepened. She had no idea what he was talking about. Was this some drug induced hallucination? Merle composed himself and leaned back against a wall. The smile slid off his face and his eyes turned to slits.

"Led me all the way back to that fuckin' farm where the same people that had left Ol'Merle on that rooftop were waitin' for him. Traitor" He spat "Someone shot him. Thought he was dead. Then saw him couple days later walkin' round that camp again. Guess he's like his brother. Hard to fuckin' kill."

In a single moment of clarity, Ra realized he was talking about the accident Daryl had before she arrived at camp that Carol had told her about. Had he been spying on the camp for awhile? Merle's back slid down the wall till he hit the floor. He rested his forearms on his knees and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Wanted to strangle him for joinin' up with those fucks. But he's still my brother. Just had to think of a way to get him 'way from'em. He ain't shit without his bro. He'd be dead if it weren't fer all the shit I taught'um. He'll be dead if I don't get him back wit' me. Remind'em whose boss." He looked up at her, pure hatred burning in his eyes "Then his little woman had to turn up outta fuckin' nowhere. How the fuck did someone like you make it all the way out here by yourself anyhow? Of all the fuckin' people ya had to be the one that not only made it outta town but still, STILL, managed to dig them claws back into my brother. Tell me that?"

It wasn't a question that was meant to be answered. At this point, Ra thought Merle was talking to himself and forgot she was in the room with him. He looked down at the stump at the end of his arm and for a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Ya know I wasn't totally lyin' to ya'll when I said that up on that rooftop I talked to God. I did. Begged him to help me. Begged him ta get me off that roof alive. And ya know what he tol' me? Nothin'. I got me off that roof. I got me as far as I did. I ain't lettin' some bar whore take everything I've worked for away. You ain't nothin' but a piece of pussy that manipulated yourself into his life. He'll see that when he comes to get ya. Sure he'll be upset when I have to tell'em a walker got ya. But he'll get over it. He'll get over it when I tell'em he has to"

Ra pushed herself back against the gate and brought her knees to her chest. He really had lost it this time. The drugs were just making him more vocal about it. She had been sure that Daryl would come for her. But would it be to late. "What are you gonna do with me Merle?"

Merle's attention snapped back to her as he pulled himself from the floor. He chuckled to himself while he stumbled towards the staircase.

"That, baby bird, is for me to know and you to find out. Hell, technically you're still my sister-in-law so I can't kill ya right away. Daryl ain't smart enough to figure out where ya are right away and I think it would be good to get some quality family time in. Sides' I think Scott's really taken a likin' to ya." He winked and smiled widely "For now though, I think ya should be get'n some rest. Those wounds are lookin' nasty. Sorry for the ribs. Ellie kicked ya when ya were down and she might have cracked some. Boy, I'll tell ya what, she does not like ya at all. Sleep tight baby bird."

And with that Merle ascended the stairs and was gone. Leaving Ra alone and in pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun had just begun to creep over the horizon of the Green's farm. Hershel, Rick, Lori, and Carol were all at the kitchen table with cups of coffee. None of them had a said a word in over an hour. Randall's screams had subsided only a few hours ago and they didn't know if Daryl had gotten the information he needed or if he had done what no longer needed to be discussed and killed the kid. Just then, the screen door opened with a loud whine and everyone jumped up. Daryl stood in the living room. Sweat beaded down his forehead and mixed with the dirt on his face. His coat was tossed over his shoulder, and Carol shuddered at the sight of blood on his blue flannel and torn jeans.

"What did you find out?" Rick asked

Daryl said nothing but moved into the kitchen and threw some water on his face. He filled his hands with small amounts and drank quickly, running the remaining moisture threw his hair.

"Merle's been casin' this place for awhile. He saw that spill I took off the horse that day I was looking for Sophia. He was on me the whole way back and I didn't know. Didn't hear'em. Thought I was hallucinatin'." Daryl didn't turn around to look at them "He knew we were all here. They're holding up in some town 'bout 20 miles from here. He doesn't know if they're still there or not. Said they move place to place."

Daryl felt guilt rising up at the admission. Had he of been paying attention he would have known he was being followed. He screwed up and failed them. He failed Ra. Rick walked over and put a hand gently but cautiously on Daryl's shoulder.

"You were lucky to get out of those woods alive. It wasn't your fault Daryl."

"What do we do now?" Lori questioned.

"First things first" Rick checked the chambers of his gun "We let Daryl get some rest and then we.."

"No." Daryl said tightly "We go now. 'Fore they got a chance to get outta town again."

"But Daryl you haven't slept all night" Carol chimed in "You're gonna need your rest if.."

Daryl turned to the older woman and scoffed loudly, his irritation coming to it's boiling point.

"Didn't hear ya showin' concern' when I was barely sleepin' and lookin' for what's yours!"

The minute the words came out of his mouth and the look shock and sadness spread across Carol's face, he wished he could take them back. Turning on his heel he quickly exited the house, Carol surprisingly following after him.

Daryl stopped just before the porch steps and leaned against the post. Carol walked out slowly, wrapping her sweater around herself tighter to shield against the chill in the morning air. She stood silently, patiently waiting for him to react or not react, either way he would know she was there.

"M'sorry." He said softly.

"It's okay" she sighed "You do what you feel you need to to get her back. I would."

There was a heavy silence between them, interrupted only by the sound of birds and crows off in the distance.

"Never thought I'd find someone like her ya know? Least not someone that would wanna be with someone like me. I ain't much" Daryl shifted uncomfortably at his sudden vocalization of emotions. But with Carol it seemed to come naturally. He bit his bottom lip and squinted at the glare of the sun "I ain't gonna lose her again."

"You won't. You deserve happiness too." Carol squeezed his hand before turning to walk back into the house "Remember what I told you Daryl." She looked back over her shoulder "You're every bit as good as them. Every bit."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rick and Daryl went over the map one last time. They would siphon as much gas from the cars on the highway as they could. That along with the gas they already had should be enough to get them back and forth. Carol and Lori were in the kitchen getting a few provisions together for the trip. Shane walked into the house and looked around uncomfortably. As usual everyone turned to look at him before returning to their assigned tasks. He hated that. Hated that Rick was the only that commanded everyone's attention without question. He walked over and handed Rick a box of ammunition.

"Ain't a lot but it'll get ya by."

Shane looked over to see Lori watching from the kitchen. She was pissed Rick was leaving again. He could just tell by the look on her face. That was fine. It would give him more time to spend with her with Rick not here.

"How 'bout you? You got all your stuff ready?"

Rick didn't even look at Shane whose jaw went slack. Even Daryl stopped what he was doing to spare him a confused look.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. What are ya talkin 'bout man? I ain't comin' with ya'll. Someone's gotta be here to protect the farm." Shane said uneasily.

"Yeah" Daryl interjected "Plus for all we know he could have let Merle and those other three walk off this farm with Ra."

"We still singin' that tune? Man, I told ya what happened."

Sensing the what could only be the beginning of a string of verbal and probably physical lashings from Daryl and Shane, Rick held up his hand.

"T-Dog, Glenn, Hershel, Dale and Andrea will all be here. I think that's enough people that know how to use a weapon. Besides we're taking Randall with us. Maybe we can make an exchange. If not then we take him out and drop him off away from the farm."

"You actually think that's a good idea Rick? Shane ran a hand over his head, a sign of his growing frustration.

"Yes I do."

"Alright then." Shane shrugged and put his hat back on "I'll go blindfold the kid and toss him in the trunk. We all going in one car?"

"Nope" Daryl said, pulling the crossbow from the table and tossing it onto his back "I'll be taking my bike."

"If we're gonna go into a residential area you think that ain't gonna attract walkers?" Shane scoffed.

"I can draw them away while you and Rick check houses." Daryl paused just before opening the screen door "Besides, I want Merle to hear me comin'"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ra lay curled up in a tight ball on the ground. Her injuries had caused a fever that was making her whole body shake uncontrollably. Merle wouldn't need a walker to do his bidding if this kept up. Her bones felt like glass waiting to shatter with every movement. She drew herself into Daryl's oversized flannel he had given her the morning before. With every deep breath, she inhaled his scent deeply. It had been her only comfort at this point. There was a loud bang above her head. The sound of a heavy door being slammed. She could hear Merle and Scott yelling and laughing. The thumps and thuds on the floor with deafening. Were the two men fighting? The door to the basement swung open and banging against the wall behind it. Merle all but raced down the steps, still chuckling and sweating from whatever was going on upstairs.

"Alright baby bird." Merle held up his hand to her "I don't want there to be any hard feelin's between us and I want ya to know I feel bad for leavin' ya down here by your lonesome."

"DAMNIT MERLE GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS THING!" Scott yelled from the top of the stairs.

Merle laughed and moved to the bottom of the steps as Ra watched two more men moving slowly down the steps. The stranger between them looked to be lunging towards Merle. Then it hit her. The smell of rot. The sound of spoiled tissue fighting against the rigor mortis that threatened to set in if the bones would stop moving. Ra was barely able bite back the nausea. She watched Merle taunt and growl at the corpse wrapped in chains before Scott tied him to a post at the opposite end of the basement. Merle slid a flashlight across the floor to Ra while Scott slid a box over to the walker they had tied up.

"Ain't no friends like ol'friends I always say." Merle laughed.

He slapped Scott on the back as they both walked up the steps and shut the door behind them.

Ra slid a hand under the cage and grabbed for the flashlight, recoiling for a moment when she heard a loud squeak following by what sounded like a tearing noise. Her hands shook uncontrollably as she fumbled to find the "ON" switch. Her thumb run across a rubber circle and she took a deep breath before pushing it down. There was a loud click and then a stream of light shot from the clear lens of the silver beacon. Ra slowly traced the frame of the entire room, purposely waiting to land on the creature that was across from her. She closed her eyes tightly and whispered a few brave words under her breath. When the searchlight hit it's target, Ra fell back against the gates, sending the flashlight spinning on the floor. The walker had it's back to her and with the flashlights sudden interruption, turned towards her, a rat dangling from it's blackened teeth. It hissed and snarled at her. Ra reached back down and grabbed the flashlight and held it up again. The walker dropped it's meal from it's mouth and tried desperately to pull itself from it's chains and head for her. A human body clearly a better meal then the rodent given to him. It was when his food was castoff, Ra was able to see his face. She blinked a couple times before her mouth fell open.

"Tommy?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. Flightless Bird, American Mouth

**Sorry it has been so long! I've been super busy with work and my sister just had her first baby and my first nephew so all my free time and attention has been with them. Again guys, thanks so much for the reviews! They give me reason to keep writing. Like the first couple chapters any of the story that is in bold typing is past occurrences. Please review! P.S. Is anyone else having major WD withdrawal? Daryl Dixon is definitely a drug.**

_I was a quick-wit boy_

_Diving too deep for coins _

_All of your street light eyes_

_Wide on my plastic toys_

_Then when the cops closed the fair_

_I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-eared map_

_And called for you everywhere_

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping_

_Or lost you?_

_American mouth_

_Big pill looming_

…_Flightless Bird, American Mouth (Iron and Wine)_

**Chapter 15**

**Young Daryl Dixon had lost count of how many days it had been since he had been out in these woods. His stomach ached from hunger and his mouth was so dry it had stopped producing saliva. In just the last day he had also noticed a rash beginning to form on the lower part of his body that was spreading quickly and itched something terrible. Daryl stopped for a moment to look at his surroundings. His heart sank when he realized he had been in that part of the woods just yesterday, catching sight of the pile of leafs he threw together to make a bed for himself the night before. He sunk to the ground and felt the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. If Merle weren't in juvie he would have come looking for him. Instead, he was waiting for a father that probably hadn't even noticed he was gone. Probably only sparing him a single thought when he had to get up to get his own beer from the fridge. The tears spilled out freely now while Daryl dug the heel of his shoe into the dirt. If Merle would have seen him like this he would never had heard the end of it and the thought made him cry even more. He heard the snap of a tree branch above him and quickly came to his feet, raising his fists to his face and getting into the fighting stance Merle had taught him. He watched against the glare of the sun as a small figure made it's way down the large oak tree next to him. It looked like a human but moved so quickly down the tree he worried it might be an animal. Daryl lowered his fists back to his sides as two small feet planted themselves firmly on the ground. A pair of big green eyes stared back into his baby blues with a gleam of curiosity. The little girl in front of him couldn't have been any older then five or six. She wore a sleeveless denim dress with flowers sewn across the chest, scrapes and scratches on her legs and arms visible. Badges of honor for most tomboy country girls that weren't afraid of getting dirty. Her black hair was pushed back with a blue headband but it didn't keep a few strands from breaking free across her face. Daryl rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes to wipe the remaining tears away. He raised his head up and puffed out his chest in a defensive manner. The half hearted gesture caused a small smile to play at the girls lips. **

"**What'r ya smiling at?" Daryl scoffed.**

**The smile faded and the small girl held a hand out to him. Daryl looked down to see a plastic bag that looked to contain a sandwich inside it. Without hesitation, Daryl snatched the bag from her hand and ripped it open not caring about how he must've looked shoving it's contents into his mouth. The simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich tasted like a thanksgiving dinner and he savored every sweet bite. **

"**Thanks" he said with a mouthful of bread "What are ya doin out here?"**

**She said nothing, only watched as he finished the last bite and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. **

"**What don't ya talk?"**

**She smiled again, her eyes seeming to light up brighter. Holding up a chubby finger she pointed towards a path that he had not seen in the previous days. Daryl scrunched up his face and looked in the direction she was pointing then back to the smiling face in front of him. **

"**What are ya some kinda fuckin' forest fairy?"**

**Her eyes grew big and she pushed her tiny fingers to her lips.**

"**You said a cuss word"**

**Her voice came out in a whisper, holding all the innocence of a girl her age. Even at nine years old, Daryl was fluent in obscenities and swear words and was finding it hard to believe she was surprised when most kids would laugh. **

"**RAVEN? Raven honey where are you?"**

**A loud voice called out from the somewhere deep in the woods and the girl sprang to attention. **

"**COMING MAMA!" she called over her shoulder.**

**Daryl started to walk towards the path the girl had pointed to. He didn't need somebody finding him alone and malnourished in the woods. That would just make her alert the police of neglect. Last time the police dropped him at the house, his dad had beaten him so bad he was barely able to lay on his back or sit for a week. The little girl headed to the sound of her mothers voice before she stopped and picked a flower of one of the shrubs near the side of the large oak she had been in. She ran down the path to Daryl before he was able to make it into the woods and handed it to him. **

"**I bet your momma and daddy are lookin' for you too." **

**Before he could react, she placed a small kiss to his cheek, making Daryl pull back instinctively. She giggled and ran back towards her mother, stopping to wave bye to him before disappearing from view. Daryl watched a little longer till he was sure she was gone. Reaching his hand up to his face, he traced his fingers over the spot her lips had touched. It had been a long time since anyone had gotten that close to him let alone shown him any kind of affection. Daryl looked down at the flower the girl had given him. A Cherokee rose. He looked back to where the she once stood and smiled. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ra's eyelids were like shutters on a camera, opening and closing to catch images that flashed in front of her. Merle. Bloodshot eyes that gleamed wickedly before rolling back and shining milky white. Scott. Smiling and licking his lips before running a hand down below his waist to cup his growing erection. Ellie and Carrie poking and prodding her through the holes in the cage while eyeing her like a insect they were waiting to squash. Tommy. The once untrustworthy friend now stared at her vacantly, black blood pooling around the bite wounds in his neck. He only seemed to thrash wildly whenever she made any kind of movement from her spot on the floor and those movements were becoming uncontrollable as Ra's fever soared and her body shook violently.

She was even beginning to question her frame of mind when it came to things she heard and saw.

_Daryl, Daryl, Daryl, Daryl, Daryl…._

Ra tried to get her hazy mind to focus on him. His disheveled hair. His blue eyes. His scent of sweat mixed with woods. His hands like vices, but soft and gentle when touching her. His lips and body pushed up against her with want and need and her feeling like the luckiest person in the world that it was her who broke down that barrier. His voice. Rough and brash with everyone else but calm and soothing while whispering sweet words never to be heard by anyone else into her ear. It was that voice that told her firmly to hang on. To wait for him.

There was another voice now. Low and ominous. There was lack of confidence in the tone however. So much so that she was certain it wasn't Merle. The voice sounded like an echo in a tunnel, distant and hollow till the words began to blend into one solid sound. Ra blinked a couple of times and shook her head in a failed attempt to snap herself out of her daze. She looked up and peeked through the hair covering her face. Scott's form came into view. He sat on top of a folding table near her cage chewing casually on an apple. She tried hard to read his lips, watching their movement and cringing at the mixture of saliva and juice that sprayed from his mouth with some of his words. He seemed to be rambling on about something and Ra doubted he cared if she were awake or passed out. She pulled herself into a sitting position and sparked an interest in both Scott and the walker. The pain in her ribs made her inhale sharply and clutch at her side. Once she ceased her movement and the searing pain turned to a dull burn, her fingers ran along her side and she realized she wasn't wearing Daryl's flannel and her ripped jeans but something softer. It felt like a mixture of cotton and silk, thin and light against her skin. Ra looked down into her lap and saw a pink and purple rose pattern showing brightly against a dark blue hue, She was in a summer dress. An outfit fit more for someone in their teens or maybe even younger. Definitely something Ra never would wear. End of the world or not. She felt nauseous when she realized in order to be put into this new outfit someone would have had to have changed her. Someone would've had to have seen her naked while she was passed out. The way Scott watched her every movement from his position on the table made it abruptly clear who that person was. Ra moaned and grabbed at her side once again. This time sending Scott off the table and onto the floor outside the door of the small enclosure. He set down a bottle of water and three aspirin.

"Merle doesn't know I have this but I thought you could use it."

_Ain't you a peach._ Ra ran her tongue across her dry lips and tried to vocalize her thoughts but nothing came. She felt like her head was a bowling ball and her neck was the toothpick trying to hold it up. She slowly slid her hand under the fencing and used her fingers to pull the small pills into her fist. Scott unlocked the gate and pushed the water bottle inside, quickly shutting and locking it once again. Ra smirked. Even if she had made an effort to try to escape, she wouldn't make it far with her broken ribs. Just raising her arm up to drink from the water bottle sent flames shooting down her torso.

"Did ya hear what I said earlier?" Scott asked leaning closer to the gate "I'm gonna get you outta here."

Ra raised an eyebrow and nearly dropped the water bottle from her shaking hands. Was this another hallucination? Had she heard him right?

"The..the farm" she choked out "Daryl"

"No" Scott shook his head and his expression changed to hurt "No. No. No. No farm. No Daryl. Just you and me. Damn girl ain't ya been listenin' to a thing I said."

The sudden change in his voice made Ra recoil. Scott stood up and narrowed his eyes down to her blood stained face. He gave a whispered laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I know you're feeling a little under the weather. I shouldn't get upset with you."

_A LITTLE under the weather?_ She thought_ That's an understatement._

"I know what you're thinking. I must be some kinda asshole to abandon my group. Merle, Carrie..Ellie." His eyes glazed over at the mention of her name "But I'm tired of being Merle's lackey and Ellie, well, let's just say she ain't right in the head."

_Said the pot to the kettle_ Ra mused.

Scott dropped back down to her cage and wrapped his fingers around the bars, pushing his face even closer.

"I know you had to have felt the same thing I did that first day I saw you. Remember you had just come out of the house the first day we got there. You must have noticed the way I looked at you. Ellie did. Ellie saw the chemistry between us. That's why she hates you." He paused for a moment and waited for a response before rocking back onto his feet "Merle and Carrie are going to be going for a run into town for supplies in the morning. All I have to do is get Ellie out of the way and we can get out of here. We'll take the other truck and be long gone before they get back. I know I ain't as much of a hunter or skilled with a weapon as Merle, but he said you're good with a blade and I'm a smart guy. I'll keep you safe. Better then that husband of yours. Where was he when you off on your own? Where is he now? If he were intelligent he wouldn't have let you out of his sight."

He was rambling now. If she were able to put some force behind it, Ra wanted to slam her foot into the gate and right into his ignorant face.

"I'll take care of you." He finished.

Ra's eyes drifted passed him and to the walker on the other side of the room. Tommy was still grunting and groaning at the both of the them. Snapping and baring his teeth like a rabid dog. A light suddenly went off in her head. Ra pulled herself towards the gates, straining through gritted teeth. She forced a smile on her face and reached out to touch his fingers still entwined around the bars.

"Okay. Let's get out of here in the morning Scott. You and me."

Scott's eyes beamed happily. He rested his head up against the bars and smiled widely.

"You won't regret this Raven. Ra." he said her name like he were testing it out on his lips.

She smiled weakly at him and moved back to lean against the bars. Scott headed back to the steps before turning back to the cage again.

"I wish I could stay down here with ya all night. I just hope ya know that. But anticipation is a good thing. I'm gonna go to sleep tonight and dream about our first night together." His voice was filled with lust and Ra did everything she could to bite back the bile rising in her throat.

"Do you need anything?"

Ra shook her head and grinned back at him.

"Alright then. I will see you in the morning..baby." Scott gave her a wink and headed up the steps. The minute the door shut behind him the smile dropped from Ra's face.

"Yeah, see you in the morning."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The wind whipped through Daryl's hair as he rounded the corner of the subdivision.

"Yeah, come on ya dead fucks. Follow the guy on the bike."

Rick stayed back with Shane in the car waiting for the walkers to start following Daryl's motorcycle. The noise attracting the few walkers that still hung around the small neighborhood. Once distracted Rick and Shane would check the garages and carports for any sign of the truck that had been taken from Hershel's. Rick seeming more interested in the task then Shane. He had barely spoken to Rick since leaving the farm the morning before. When he did it was mainly to remind him of what a bad idea this was and telling him the girl was probably dead or long gone by now. Whenever they stopped off Shane quickly learned to keep his thoughts and comments to himself in front of Daryl, who still eyed him suspiciously every time they were in the vicinity of one another. Daryl Dixon had been a lot smarter then Shane Walsh surmised. Once the block was cleared, Shane and Rick would get back into the car and head to the meeting spot just outside the town. They had found a small abandoned post office already boarded up and free of walkers. The men got out of the car and Shane went around to the trunk to let Randall out. They kept him unaware of there plans but brought him with everywhere in case they found Merle and needed a bargaining chip to play. Rick waited out on the porch of the old building as the sound of Daryl's bike grew closer. Daryl shut off the bike and let it idle down the street, coming to a stop right in front of Rick.

"Anything?" He asked getting of the motorcycle.

Rick pushed his lips into a tight line and shook his head. Daryl put his fists to his hips and bit the inside of his lip, looking down at his boots.

"I told ya this was pointless man." Shane said, leaning up against the frame of the building "Miles away from here by now and we should be back at the farm with the people that are still alive and nee….."

Daryl shot daggers at Shane. It was all he could do to stop himself from putting a bolt between his eyes. At least it would shut him up.

"I don't see Merle settin' up house in a residential area like this. Even before all this his place was in the middle of nowhere. He didn't like people in his business." Daryl said, ignoring Shane "If he is around here it's gotta be a place we can't see from town."

"Do ya wanna ask the boy again? See if he can point us in the right direction?" Rick gestured over his shoulder and towards the entrance.

"Worth a shot. We'll look over the town map one more time and see if Randall can recognize anything. Don't think he wants to end up alone with me again."

"Alright then." Rick said, walking back inside "Suns going down. Let's get some food in us and we'll talk to Randall later tonight."

Daryl followed behind him pushing passed Shane without even a second look.

"Did ya think maybe she left ya man? Maybe..Maybe she wanted to leave the farm. Maybe she was in on this with Merle and the rest of the group?"

"Why cause Lori left you the minute Rick came back?" Daryl shot back

Shane's cocky smile wavered and shifted his weight off the door frame.

"You don't know nothin' bout nothin'" Shane spat.

"Ya don't think so?" Daryl sneered "I saw you two carrying on in the woods. Funny how that stopped the minute Rick came back. Hell, she can't even look at ya no more. Just cause you couldn't hold onto your woman doesn't mean I can't hold on to mine."

"If ya could we wouldn't be lookin' for her in the first place."

Daryl pulled the knife from it's sheath as Shane placed a hand on the butt of his gun.

"I set Randall up in one of the offices. He won't be goin' anywhere anytime…"

Rick paused when he turned the corner and saw the standoff. His eyes darted between the two men.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sounds good Rick" Daryl said, keeping his eyes on Shane.

"Shane?"

Shane put his hand down and walked passed Daryl who followed his every movement.

"Yeah sounds good Rick. What we got to eat round here."

Daryl and Rick watched Shane disappear around the corner.

"I'm tellin' ya Rick, he's got somethin' to do with all this shit. I bet Ra knows it too and that's why he don't want her to be found."

"Shane maybe a little…dramatic at times Daryl but he's not sadistic." Rick said defensively.

Daryl dropped his head and paced a few times. It was pointless talking to Rick about Shane. That was his best friend and nothing he could say would make him think otherwise. He was beginning to understand the same kind of frustration Ra must have felt when she tried to talk to him about Merle. Loyalty often blurred common sense.

"Look" Rick sighed "If she's alive.."

"She IS alive!" Daryl said quickly "If she wasn't I would feel it. I would know it. In my gut I would know it."

Rick nodded "Then when we find her, we'll find out the truth. Shane will be dealt with then. But till that time comes we need him now. Three weapons are better then two."

Rick tapped him on his leather clad shoulder and Daryl nodded in return. He watched Rick head back towards the offices to speak to Shane. Daryl walked towards the door of the building and gave one last look to the setting sun before slamming the door shut tight and locking all the men in for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. Barton Hollow

**Hope interest hasn't been lost in the story. Last chapter wasn't my best so I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Thanks to Alina Maxwell and Shadows for their reviews! **

_I'm a dead man walking here_

_But that's the least of all my fears_

_Ooh, underneath the water_

_It's not Alabama clay _

_That gives my trembling hands away_

_Please forgive me father_

_Ain't going back to Barton Hollow_

_Devil gonna find me e'er I go_

_Won't do me no good washing in the river_

_Can't no preacher man save my soul_

_Did that full moon force my hand?_

_Or that unmarked hundred grand?_

_Ooh, underneath the water_

_Please forgive me father_

_Miles and Miles in my bare feet_

_Still can't lay me down to sleep_

_If I die before I wake _

_I know the lord my soul won't take_

_I'm a dead man walking_

_I'm a dead man walking_

…_..The Civil Wars (Barton Hollow)_

**Chapter 16**

Death was inevitable. Everyone is born and one day everyone will die. Dying and coming back to life? Now that was something no one had seen coming. Ra had gotten so far in this new world. She had made it out of her town during the riots and panic. She had made it out of Atlanta when the epidemic soared out of control and even the police and armies could no longer contain the outbreak. She had lost friends, a few by her hands. And even though it nearly broke her, she had lost her father. All these things made her stronger. Stronger than she thought she could ever be. What was she? A bartender and bike shop manager? No. No, she was a strong tough as nails woman now. She couldn't take all the credit though. She knew everything she had done since the day she left town was for her then estranged husband. Daryl Dixon. Everything led her back to him. If that were the case, she didn't have a doubt in her mind that he would find her. But would it be to late? Would this new cruel God weave a web of separation, rediscovery and reconciliation only to have it end with death? Then again, death was inevitable. Right?

"Ya don't look so good baby girl."

Ra's eyes cracked open and the corners of her blood caked lips turned up. She knew that voice. A voice that until recently, she had heard every day since the day she born.

"Daddy?"

She pulled herself from the freezing ground and looked around the dark basement. The walker chained up on the other side of the room sprung to attention and began it's terrible moaning. Ra paid him no mind and pressed her forehead up against the bars, squinting into the darkness.

"Daddy is that you?"

"Yeah. I'm here Raven. I'm here."

Ra swallowed. Was this a sick joke or had the fever finally taken her? Maybe this was that plain between the two worlds her mama used to tell her about. Maybe she was dead. She was weak. To weak to open her mouth and tell her father to be careful of Tommy. Dead or not.

"Where? Tommy. Careful" She whispered.

As if by some kind of magic, she watched as her father emerged from behind Tommy. The walker didn't even flinch, oblivious to her father. He looked just as he did the last time she had seen him. Minus the bite wound in his neck. Grey T-shirt tucked loosely into faded blue jeans, stained with dark patches of motor oil from the bike shop. Tan steel toe boots thudding hollow on the ground like a giant from a story book. He wore a warm smile across his stubbled face, mimicking the kindness of his glowing green eyes. His very presence sent a calmness over her. The kind a child would have when wrapped in the protective embrace of a parent. Her savior was her to claim her.

"Ya need to pull yourself together girl. Ya had a good idea for awhile there and ya better get to planning it better if that crazy ass man is comin' back for ya." He paused and looked over his shoulder at the walker "And I think ya know what it is ya be needin' to do"

Ra squinted her eyes up at her father and nodded. He knew what she had been thinking.

"I'm to tired daddy. I'm sick"

"Don't ya give me none of that bull Raven! I didn't raise no piker." He said sternly, dropping his smile "Your momma didn't raise ya that way."

"Momma's dead daddy."

"And you will be to if ya don't act on what ya been thinkin' girl!" Her father stepped closer to the gate and put a hand on Ra's knuckles wrapped tightly around the bars and for a moment, she could feel the warmth of his touch "Ya need to be getting back to that man o'yours. He's gotta be worried sick. Same way I've been."

Ra's face dropped "Daryl" she whispered.

Bill nodded silently "This is war baby girl. You know what you need to do."

"But what about you daddy? I wanna be with you too."

Her dad gave her that same smile she had seen so many times before. The smile that made her know how proud he was without having to say any words. He shook his head "Not right now Ra. Someday though. Right now I got your momma to keep me company. We'll be watchin' ya girl. Make us proud." He stood up and began to walk back towards Tommy, giving the walker one last once over before turning back to Ra. "Remember, you may be a Dixon now, but you'll always be a Brooks."

"Daddy?" Ra found the strength to pull herself up by the bars of her confines, finally standing on two feet as the image of her father disappeared. "Daddy don't leave me here alone!" Her voice rose as a tear fell down her cheek.

As quick as her father's face faded from view it was replaced by that of a more angry, female face. It was Ellie. Her pale skin was marred with cuts and bruises and her eyes blazed wickedly. She was holding a blade in her hand that resembled one of Ra's. It trembled as she held the knife at her side.

"You tryin' to take my man bitch?" Ellie waved the blade in front of her face "You gonna have to try harder than that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daryl slammed the map down in front of Rick and Shane, shaking them from their sleep.

"Here. Merle's gotta be here" He stabbed his finger down onto the map.

"Ya mean that's where she is if she weren't dead" Shane said, pulling his hat down farther over his eyes.

Daryl spared him a no more then a sideways glance before directing his attention back to Rick.

"I didn't need to talk to the kid. I never saw this place on here 'fore. This is where Merle would be. A house out of the way of town. A house not surrounded by neighbors. It's more his style. Probably even hidden from walkers."

Rick stood up from his chair and bent over the town map. His fingers traced all the streets from where they were leading up to a dirt road with a small green marker, barely visible amongst the landmarks.

"Ya sure?" He asked, looking up at Daryl.

"On her life."

Both men stared at one another for a long moment before Rick reached over for his gun.

"I saw a few walkers just outside the building. We'll wait a bit and see if it clears before we load Randall back up and head out."

Shane grabbed the bill of his hat and pulled it back up over one eye before giving a whispered laugh and leaning back in his chair again.

"I tell ya what. How bout' you and Dixon go on this little scavenger hunt and I'll stay here with the kid. Wake me up when ya'll bring a piece of clothing or a body part back."

Daryl took a step towards Shane and was stopped by Rick's hand planted firmly on his chest. He gave Daryl a look of warning before narrowing his eyes over at Shane.

"Why? So you can give Randall up to the walkers like ya want to? Like ya gave Raven up to Merle?"

Rick sudden accusation caught both Shane and Daryl by surprise. Shane pulled himself forward in the chair and stood up, opening and closing his mouth a few times but no sound came out. Daryl tightened his jaw and leaned back against the desk in the office.

"What?" Shane scoffed "You think I did what Dixon said? Let Merle and his group take that girl?"

Rick said nothing, only adjusted the gun in his holster. Shane slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Ya know what man fine! You and Daryl wanna go out and play rescue rangers that's all on you! I didn't wanna come but ya made me. I didn't come for this shit!"

Before Shane could exit the office, Daryl grabbed him by shirt and slammed him back against the wall.

"Oh no. You're stayin' with us." Daryl said, his voice coming out like gravel and gasoline "Like I said before. If she is dead, you're gonna have to answer to me. And if we go down tryin' to find her…you go down too."

Shane looked over at Rick for assistance but none was given. His friend stared back at him with the same burn in his eyes that Daryl carried in his words. Daryl tightened his grip one last time before releasing him.

"Now like you was sayin' Rick" Daryl said calmly, walking over to grab his crossbow from the floor "I'll go round everything up and we can leave soon as I do. Ain't no point in waitin' for no walkers to not be 'round. We'll be waitin' for awhile. I'll go take care of some of'em right now. It'll be quiet so's not to attract anymore."

"Alright" Rick shoved his hand into one of the duffel bags and pulled out a large machete "I'll come with you. It'll be quicker with two."

Daryl was more then a little annoyed when Rick's hand dipped back into the bag and pulled a smaller hatchet out to hand to Shane, who took it immediately.

"Three would be better though."

The men stood quiet, waiting for Shane to answer.

"Yeah" Shane said "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine by me" Daryl grunted and slung his crossbow over his shoulder "Ya'll are the ones wastin' all this time by talkin'."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"You gonna go runnin' off with my man? You gonna take him away when you got one of your own?"

Ra wasn't listening to Ellie. Only keeping an eye on her when she moved closer to her enclosure with the knife in her hand. Instead, her focus was more on finding something, anything, to make into a weapon and quickly finding her resources limited. A water bottle and a flashlight much to lightweight to do any kind of damage. She cursed under her breath and sat back down on the floor.

She had thought originally if she could gain even the slightest bit of trust in Scott she would be able to get out of here. One person would be was easier to handle then a group. Especially in her condition. She eyed the blade in Ellie's hand. It was one of hers. She had to think quick on how she would get it from her before the pain in her side and fever overcame her again. Probably for the last time.

"Yeah," Ra stood and wiped the sweat from her brow "Yeah. I'm running away with Scott. He told me he wanted me. Told me he couldn't stand you any longer."

Ellie's face contorted as she held both of her palms to her ears, fingers wrapped firmly around the base of the knife. She sobbed loudly, almost painfully before raising the knife back up like it were a gun. Aiming it at Ra.

"Is that his handy work?" Ra asked, nodding her head up towards Ellie's bruised face.

"This is what happens now. This is what happens when there ain't no use for you no more. The men don't just cast ya off for something better. They make sure ya ain't coming after'em. They make sure you disappear. Ya just gotta be smart enough to read the warning signs" Ellie pointed the knife towards the upstairs "Scott beat me cause he said I shouldn't have kicked ya. But I know better. I know he beat me to make me weak for when he gets rid of me. Make me weak like you. Turn me into a broken little doll like the one in the basement" She looked Ra up and down disdainfully "But if you're not here no more. He's gonna need me still."

What are Merle and Scott gonna say about that Ellie?" Ra scoffed "When they see me stabbed to death? Merle's gonna be pissed he wasn't able to get rid of me himself and Scott well he…"

"Don't you say his name!" Ellie interrupted "And as for Merle, he don't care enough to give a shit about how you die. He just wants his brother back. Scott will get over it too. Just like Daryl will." Ellie tapped the tip of the blade on her shoulder lightly, smiling at Ra viciously "We'll find him a new girl eventually. Looks like he took a likin' to that Carol woman I had seen him 'round the farm with. Or maybe..I'll do the honors myself. Big tough man like that gonna need a woman 'round to make him feel good."

Ra eyes turned to slits and she could feel all her anger begin to boil into strength inside her. Her severe pain and fever were pushed aside to make room for the Indian warrior that whispered into her ear for permission for control. She was ready to except it with all her being.

"No smart mouth comment bitch?" Ellie said, moving closer

Ra could hear the war drum beat in her head. A low rumble enticing her to the dance of combat. A sign of her mothers presence. Her legs moved her to the front of cage as if set into motion by the sound. Tommy was snarling and pulling on his chains in a rabid fury, almost as if he were reading Ra's thoughts. Ellie gave the other woman a curious look, shocked by her sudden bravery in the face of her progressing pain and idle threats. She swallowed hard and raised the knife back up.

"Ya wanna scrap with me? Ya wanna show me what a tough girl you are?" Ellie tried to control the shakiness of her voice "Don't forget how ya got them ribs of yours broken."

Ra said nothing only stared at her like a woman possessed and Ellie began to feel like walker wasn't the most dangerous thing in the room. Both were confined and both were bound to reap an equal amount of havoc should they break free. Ellie pushed her chin out and raised her head up. She wouldn't be intimidated by the woman threatening to replace her. She couldn't believe Ra would have the audacity to challenge her in the state she was in.

"You kicked me when I was already down and now you talk a big game for someone on the other side of this cage." Ra's voice came out like ice matching the look in her eyes "My ribs are broken, and I'm hanging on a thread of sanity. Yet you still can't bring yourself to face me like a woman. No wonder Scott is bored with you."

Ellie's eyes widened and in the blink of an eye she was at the gates, pulling a set of keys from her pocket. As soon as the lock popped open and the hinge was pulled up, Ra took this as her moment to strike. She quickly fell back onto her hands and raised her foot to the fence, kicking it with all the strength she had in her. The door flew open taking Ellie off guard and sending stumbling backward.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Ellie shouted.

Before she was able to descend upon Ra, a pair of gnarled hands wrapped themselves firmly around Ellie's waist pulling her down to the cement floor. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as Tommy's teeth sunk into her shoulder. The drum beat louder and louder in Ra's head. Worrying the noise would draw Merle and his group, she stepped from the cage and moved quickly. She picked her fallen blade from the floor and looked around the basement one last time to make sure there was nothing else to use as a weapon. Scrambling quickly towards the stairs, she stopped for a moment when she caught Ellie's eyes. Ellie had managed to pull away from the walker and was now propped up against the wall. She was gurgling up blood and holding the side of her neck. She was dying. Ra paused just out of reach of the walker, holding her side and looking down as Ellie. The blonde stared back at her, fear replacing anger.

"I used to be a nurse" Ellie smiled.

It seemed like a pointless admission. A very matter of fact statement that would make no sense being someone's last words. But Ra couldn't help but look past her anger and see the humanity flash in Ellie's eyes. It was hard to remember what you were when you couldn't recognize the person you'd become. Ra turned on her heel and began to cautiously make her way up the steps. Ellie watched as she disappeared from view. Slowly and painfully, she pulled herself closer to Tommy and picked the keys off the ground. Even in her last moments, Ellie refused to be left behind. She reached over and popped the lock on Tommy's chains before falling limply to the floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ra wiped the sweat from her forehead and pushed her fingers to her eyes. She shook her head to try to fight off the dizziness and nausea creeping up on her. Pain like razor blades shot through her side with every step. She tried not to think about it, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. She cracked the door to the basement open and peered through. The cabin house was silent. Almost to silent for her liking. She tightened her grip on the blade and held it to her side as she stepped her bare feet onto the cold hardwood floor. Ra pushed her back to the wall and slowly closed the door behind her. She side stepped her way down the wall, so close it was as if she were on the ledge of a tall skyscraper. The hallway was filled with family photos of people she didn't recognize and people she would probably never meet because they were long gone from here. Her vision was becoming hazy again as she reached the end of the hallway. Ra looked around the corner and found the front door not but a few feet from where she was.

_Hope you're watchin' now daddy. I'm gonna need a little help her._ Ra thought as the door seemed to distance itself farther from her and wave back and forth. She shook her head again and took a couple of deep breaths. Looking across from her, Ra saw a few duffle bags and what appeared to be a gun satchel laying on the floor of the living room. She crept slowly across the floor, flinching when the wood under her feet let out a loud moan.

"Ellie's dead isn't she?"

Ra didn't need to turn around to know Scott was standing behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut. _FUCK_! Her mind screamed. She looked over her shoulder and slowly turned around. Scott studied her from the feet up. A lustful smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes. She is." Ra said, fully facing him now.

Scott said nothing, only walked slowly towards her, never taking his eyes away for a second. Ra pulled the knife behind her back.

"Oh well. One last thing to worry about." He reached out to run a hand down her arm "We already work well together. Merle and Carrie went into town a little while ago so you don't have to worry about them. They won't be back till nightfall. I was just getting a couple of guns and supplies ready before coming to get you."

Ra leaned back against the arm of the green leather couch to try to balance herself. Sensing her weakness Scott reached out to catch her. He looked down and pushed the hair from her face.

"God. You do look beautiful in that dress." Ra felt his hand sliding up the side of her thigh "I don't think I can wait till later to fuck you. Not when we're next to this big comf…."

There was sudden change in both Scott and Ra's faces. Scott's, confused and visibly in anguish. Ra's, hardened and cold as she twisted the blade farther into Scott's stomach. He hunched over and looked back up at her.

"What did you do that for?" he whined stumbling backward.

Ra watched him reach into his pocket and remove a small pistol. Her eyes grew big as he raised it up to her face.

"I was gonna take care of you. You fuckin bitch. I was trying to help you!" Blood trickled down the side of his mouth and he gave her an evil smile "No matter. Who says I can't screw ya after I kill ya?"

Ra held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to meet her skull. A scream broke the silence of large room. Ra couldn't believe she would allow herself in her last moments to give him the satisfaction of listening to her break. But when she didn't hear the gunshot she cracked an eye opened and realized the scream hadn't come from her, but from Scott himself. Tommy was firmly attached to Scott's throat. The walker was tearing pieces of flesh from him with a sickening _**rip**_ sound. Ra looked around quickly for another weapon, having lost her blade to Scott's stomach. His gun lay under the ottoman near the couch. Ra ran quickly and grabbed it from the floor, holding it up to the walker and his victim. Tommy stopped to look at her, a piece of Scott's intestines hanging loosely in his mouth. He growled at her.

"I guess now you can say we're even Tommy."

Ra pulled the trigger and put a bullet directly between the walkers eyes. He fell down on top of Scott's lifeless body. The house was silent once again. Ra took a deep breath and pushed a hand to her mouth to stop from crying, smearing Scott's blood on her face.

"_This is war baby girl." _She heard her dad's voice repeat in her head.

Ra straightened up and tossed the now empty gun across the floor. She made her way past the corpses, reaching down to grab her knife from the ground. She stepped into a puddle of the crimson liquid seeping into the floor, trailing her foot print down the hall and out the back door. She lifted a hand up to her eyes to block the hot sun beating down on her. Without even looking back, Ra descended the back steps of the porch. Unsure of where she was going and knowing she would probably never make it even if she did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daryl's bike pulled off to the side of the road, just outside the entrance to the long driveway leading to the house he was certain he would find his wife and brother. Shane and Rick pulled up behind him and checked their guns as they looked around for walkers. Daryl squatted down and ran his fingertips over the gravel of the driveway. He chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes followed the path down to the house in the distance.

"Someone's left here not to long ago. I'd say truck or van. Couldn't be but an hour or two ago."

Daryl said, avoiding the looks of the two men that said what he was thinking. Had they been to late? It didn't matter. If Rick and Shane wanted to go back to the farm he didn't blame them. But Daryl would follow Merle to the end of the earth to get her back. He wasn't capable of giving up now.

Shane just chuckled and shook his head, lifting up the brim of his hat slightly. He gave Rick one last look before returning to the car.

"Do ya wanna go through the house maybe? See if they left anything that might tell us where they were goin?" Rick asked, moving closer to Daryl.

"Why the hell else would we be here? What? Ya think I'm gonna just leave without lookin for her?" Daryl pulled away from Rick and his voice grew louder "Ya know what? If ya don't wanna be here then leave. I sure as hell don't need him" He gestured back towards the car where Shane waited before looking back at Rick "And if you're gonna side with him then I don't need ya either.I told ya 'fore we left the farm I could do this myself."

Rick put his hands to his hips and looked up towards the house.

"No. No I'm coming with ya. We'll have Shane wait here in case they come back to the hou…"

All the men jumped as the sound of a gunshot ripped through the air. Daryl didn't even wait to see if the other men were following him or if the woods to each side of him contained any walkers. He could hear Rick calling out behind him to wait and instructing Shane to check the front of the house. Daryl jumped the front steps and landed loudly onto the wooden porch. He removed the crossbow from his back and was joined by Rick. He raised his Colt Python up, catching his breath before nodding to Daryl and turning the knob. Locked. Rick motioned for Daryl to walk around to the back door and check for an entrance. Daryl puffed his chest out and curled his top lip in defiantly before turning to the front door and in one swift kick, knocking it clear off the hinges.

"MERLE WHERE YA AT YOU SON'BITCH!"

Rick looked back at Shane and rolled his eyes, stooping down as he followed behind the amped up redneck. There was nothing. No voices, no footsteps, nothing. There was a smell however. A fresh kill. The iron smell of blood and death mixed with rotted flesh. Daryl knew he needed to prepare himself.

"Raven? Raven you here?"

Silence.

"Daryl, in here." he heard Rick call from one of the rooms.

He cautiously rounded the corner into the living room and saw Rick sitting down on one of the couches. Daryl lowered his crossbow down for a moment and looked down at the blood stained ground. There lay Scott. A walker now. Trapped under the weight of the walker on top of him, he groaned and moved his arms about wildly.

"You get what you give asshole"

Daryl put a bolt in Scott's head without another word. He reached down and pulled it back out, rubbing the tip off on Scott's shirt.

"Well least we know now it's Merle. This ugly fuck on top of him is Tommy. He's from me and Ra's town. Friends with my bro. Or he used to be. And now we know Ra didn't go anywhere with whomever left in that truck."

"Just cause someone killed this guy doesn't mean she's still here. She could have gotten out and is headed back to the farm right now." Rick said.

"Or she could have left out the back door" Daryl pointed down to the bloody footprint on the wood floor.

"Oh" Rick corrected himself. He stood up from the couch and looked down the hall to the back door. "Ya know Daryl. Just cause she walked out the back door doesn't mean…"

"I know." Daryl cut him off and kept his eyes to the ground "But if she is, I think it should be me to take care of it. She's my wife."

Rick nodded and the two men headed down the hallway to the back door, checking every room they passed till the walked out onto the back porch. Daryl felt as if his heart stopped when he saw a figure making it's way slowly down the dirt road. He shielded his eyes from the sun. It was Ra.

Shane came running around the side of the house and watched her for a moment before turning to Rick and Daryl.

"She..She's a walker!" He shouted

Shane knew he would have to answer for his doing in all this if she wasn't. Daryl ran down the steps.

"Raven"

She stopped but kept her back to all of them. She seemed to sway back and forth in the light breeze.

"Raven Dixon!" Daryl tried again.

She finally turned around slowly. The last couple days Daryl had often questioned if he would be able to handle Merle if it had come down to it. He was still his brother after all. The moment he saw Ra's face, not only was the question answered but he made a silent promise to her. He would make them pay. All of them. Her eyes were cloudy and red, sunk in and puffy. There were cuts on her lips and bruising on her cheek. Her hair stuck to her face from dry blood and dirt. She was wearing small flowered dress Scott had given her, but it was ripped and dirty. She looked at them with no sense of urgency or happiness. She looked as if she didn't recognize any of them.

"See! She's a walker!"

Shane raised his gun up and Rick rushed forward to push it back down again.

"Don't you fuckin' touch her!" Daryl shouted, running into Shane and forcing him to the ground "I'll take care of it." Rick nodded and looked away as Daryl raised up his crossbow.

"Come on girl. Show me you're still in there somewhere."

He spoke just barely above a whisper but he sensed Ra was able to hear him when he saw her eyes grow glassy with fresh tears. Shane saw it too. Pushing himself off the ground, he grabbed the gun from Rick's hand.

"SHANE NO!" Rick screamed.

Ra took a step towards all three men, though her attention was only focused on one of them.

"Dary….."

_**BANG**__._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well guys I would just like to say that a lot of my stories will be getting revised. It's mainly just a lot of my spelling and grammar errors that I am going to spend time fixing. I actually just got a private message from someone that claimed she would have been very interested in reading my story, but she just couldn't get passed all the spelling and improper grammar. Then she told me my story was suffering because of it and she's never read something so terrible. In some ways she was right though. I have just been writing and not proofreading like I should be and simple Their/ they're your/you're mistakes shouldn't be so quickly overlooked. So be expecting a major overhaul in the next few days. This is made easier by the fact I FINALLY, after almost a year, reconnected my internet and have stopped going to WI-FI hotspots just so I can post chapters. Internet at home…..what a concept.


	17. Safe And Sound

**Feeling all the love from last chapter. Special thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favs list. You make me wanna be a better writer. *She said in her best Forest Gump voice* Everyone's encouragement to not stop writing. BAH! I won't bore you with a rant at how wonderful you guys are. But you are! Lol. Away we go….**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby _

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you know_

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

…_..Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars (Safe And Sound)_

_**Chapter 17**_

**The air was hot and sticky. It had been much to humid that day for anyone in their right mind to do anything outdoors if it didn't have to do with finding some kind of relief from the heat. It was the kind of Georgia weather that no matter how long you had lived there for, it still came as a surprise at how much of the scorching sun people could take. At three in the morning it was still ninety six degrees outside and god only knew what the humidity level was at.**

"**You ain't sleepin' are ya?" **

**Ra smiled, feeling Daryl's chest vibrate under her ear. They both lay on the large rock that jutted out into the lake in the middle of the woods. Ra had gotten off work that night to find a note from Daryl on the windshield of her truck asking her to meet her in their "spot." When she arrived she found Daryl waiting for her with a bottle of Jack and a case of beer. To Ra it was romantic. It was Daryl. A couple of beers and passes of the bottle later, they found themselves stripped down to their undergarments and in the cold water. Now she lay on Daryl's bare chest. Her damp hair draped over his stomach while he gently rubbed his finger tips up and down her arm, sending Goosebumps down her body.**

"**You kidding me?" she smiled and rolled up onto her side "I'd have to be some kind of desert animal to sleep in this heat."**

"**An animal huh?" Daryl reached down and ran a hand threw her hair, pulling her up towards his face aggressively. He gave her a lingering kiss on her soft cool lips. "If you were I bet you'd be a camel."**

"**A camel?" Ra sat up and looked down at him offended "A big smelly animal that spits?"**

**Daryl laughed out loud. A deep genuine laugh straight from the gut. He reached up and pulled her back down to him. "Actually, I was gonna say because you have nice humps." he laughed again and slapped her playfully on the ass. **

**Ra rolled her eyes and bent back down to capture his lips. She couldn't have wished for a more perfect night with her man. After just a month together now, she knew she would never meet and had never met anymore more perfect in her eyes. Daryl's kisses were hotter then the night air. His fingers danced along her skin before his hands groped the more delicate places of her body. Ra's hand dipped below the elastic band of his boxers and Daryl suddenly jumped.**

"**You best get outta there. I don't need your daddy showin' up at my house with a shotgun." he said against her lips.**

**Ra giggled and rested her hand against his chest "You're right. You're right. I'll behave" She batted her lashes at him. They never had an agreement on NOT having sex but they never had talked about having it. She didn't think it was something that really needed to be discussed when it seemed to be the one thing on their mind whenever they were together. She reluctantly pulled away from him and adjusted her bra top. Daryl placed his hands under his head and wagged his eyebrows up and down.**

"**If you don't want to start anything then don't give me looks like that." Ra reprimanded "Probably best you cool off"**

"**You first"**

**Ra stood and stretched her arms out above her head. She blushed seeing Daryl's lustful stare travel up and down her body. She turned from him and slid her hands up her back to her bra clasp.**

"**What'r ya doin there?" Daryl questioned in a voice sounding almost not his own.**

**Ra slid the straps down her arms and looked over her shoulder with a wink before tossing the garment at Daryl. He chuckled and crumpled it up in his hand.**

"**You ain't gonna make this easy on me are ya?"**

"**Nope" Ra shook her head and turned to face him, covering her breasts with her hands while she backed up into the water "You'll find out I like things harder." She put emphasis on the last word.**

**Daryl pulled himself from the ground and tried to cover his growing erection. He couldn't. **

"**Alright. Now you're in trouble." He growled before chasing Ra into the embrace of the cold water. They laughed and splashed at one another till Daryl dove down and came up below her, taking her by the waist and pulling her towards him. He pushed his knee between her legs so Ra could straddle them. She wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck and kissed him once again. This time longer and harder. Her bare chest was pushed up against his, the first time they had ever really been skin to skin. Daryl broke the kiss and pushed her wet hair from her face. His ice blue eyes looked back into her emerald green pools. He seemed to be searching them for something. Looking at her with such in depth concentration, she found herself almost worried.**

"**What is it" Ra rested her chin on his shoulder while Daryl danced them along the pond in no particular style.**

"**Well I was just thinkin'" Daryl paused and bit his lip "The other day when you were tryin' to teach me Cherokee."**

"**Ya?" Ra giggled when she remembered Daryl trying so hard and getting frustrated with the words he couldn't pronounce **

**He nudged her face up gently with his shoulder. "Ya never taught me how to say I love you."**

**Ra looked back at him shocked. She never expected Daryl to be the one to say it. She reminded herself that technically he hadn't said it, he was merely inquiring how to. **

"**Gv.."She cleared her throat "Gv-gi-yu-hi" **

**She sounded out each syllable, tapping her fingers on his shoulder as she did. Daryl pulled her closer and lifted her up a little out of the water.**

"**Well Raven Brooks this is a little sudden" he chuckled "But I love you too."**

**She didn't have time to say anything before Daryl pulled her back down, crushing his lips to hers. He brought them underwater and Ra didn't even flinch with his breath in her lungs. They came back to the surface and pulled apart.**

"**I wish we could just stay right here. Stop right now in this perfect moment. Life needs a pause button."**

**Daryl gave her a sad smile "I wish so too. But we can't be stuck in this memory."**

"**What?" Ra furrowed her brows **

"**This is just a memory baby. You're dreamin' Ra and ya need to wake up." He kissed her neck and pushed his lips closer to her ear "Wake up Raven. Wake up.."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"COME ON RAVEN! WAKE UP!"

"Yelling at her is not going to help your wife Daryl. I need everyone to keep a level head right now." Hershel reprimanded "Patricia, I need you to run a bath. We need to get this fever down and I need to get her body clean so I can see all the wounds and get them washed out so there's no infection. In the mean time, you boys tell me what happened so I know what I'm dealing with here."

"We don't know for sure what happened to her. She's been unconscious since Shane killed the walker that came out of the woods and almost killed her. It was that Ellie woman we think. Shane saved her."

Daryl pushed his lips into a tight line and dropped down next to the bedside. Even if Rick wanted to praise Shane as a hero, he refused to. He didn't shoot the walker that came out of the woods to attack Ra cause he was trying to save her. He did it to try to prove that he wasn't the bad guy Daryl and Rick were making him out to be. If Daryl had known better, he suspected it really was Ra Shane was aiming for. Hershel grabbed a wet rag and cleaned the dirt and blood from her face.

"She probably has a nasty concussion. We don't know how long this fever has been going on for. We don't get it down she could end up in a coma." Hershel pushed down on her stomach and sides causing Ra to moan and shift a little. "Ribs are probably broken. Without an X-ray machine it's hard to tell. This young lady is lucky to be alive. I'm gonna do everything I can.."

"I sense there's a BUT coming" Daryl grumbled, not taking his eyes off Ra.

"But the next twenty-four hours are going to be critical. She's not completely out of the woods yet. She needs fluids. I'll have to start an IV on her. She'll need antibiotics in case there is an infection."

"And then what?" Daryl said softly.

"Then we wait." Hershel looked up to see Patricia emerge from the bathroom, nodding that the bath had been drawn. "We're gonna need more antibiotics, gauze and sutures though."

"I'll go" Daryl stood quickly and started to walk from the room.

"No." Rick said grabbing his arm. Daryl looked down at his hand then back up at Rick. The old defiant Daryl reared it's head as he got closer to Rick's face.

"You ain't got no right to try to stop me. I ain't your kid."

Rick released his hold on Daryl's arm and looked down "I was going to say that I will go. I'll take Shane. We still gotta drop Randall off away from the farm. We'll have better chance finding more supplies out wherever we end up. The pharmacy's been picked over in town, we need to stock up on everything."

"No." Daryl walked passed him and into the living room where everyone was waiting patiently to hear about Ra's condition. "It'll be faster if I do it myself."

"Daryl!" Rick called after him "You need to be here with your wife." Daryl stopped and looked down at the ground "She's going to want you here when she wakes up. It ain't just you anymore Daryl. You can't go running off by yourself anymore. You gotta be there for her."

Rick looked over at Lori, sharing a moment of understanding that need to be put into words. Daryl turned and stomped passed Rick, heading back towards the bedroom.

"Yeah well, don't take all goddamn day. Ain't got time for you and your 'girlfriend' to go on joyrides together and stoppin' for picnics and shit. Don't make me have to come find you ladies."

Daryl walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The minute he entered the bedroom he regretted it. He hated feeling helpless. It only fueled the anger he was feeling towards Merle and his small group of outcasts. It was probably the only benefit of the dead coming back to life. You got to kill the people you hated. Twice. But now, watching Patricia holding Ra up to get her dress off, he felt useless. He was suppose to be the muscle not the caregiver. He wished he knew how though. He wished he could for her.

"What can I do?"

Hershel and Patricia both looked up from their places on the bed.

"We need to get her into the bath and washed up."

"I'll get her" Daryl said, feeling a sense of jealousy that strangers were looking at Ra as she lay in the bed now in just panties and a bra. He walked over and picked her small body from the bed, careful not handle her to roughly. Patricia walked in ahead of him and helped lower her into the cool water. Ra moaned again the minute her body was submerged into the bathtub.

Daryl leaned close to her ear. "It's okay baby. I'm right here. Ain't goin' nowhere."

Ra didn't respond but he could feel her body relax against his arms.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." Patricia said, closing the door behind her.

Daryl removed his arm from behind her head and rested it carefully against the back of the tub. He reached over and grabbed the soap and began washing the dirt and blood away. Her skin was cooler then the water in the tub despite the sweat still pouring from her head. The water turned a dingy brown once most of the dirt was wiped away and Daryl nearly tore apart the whole bathroom in anger once all her wounds were visible. He felt a lump rise up in his throat. How could Merle do this to her? How could he allow it to have happened to her? Did he really hate her this much or was it his way of getting back at Daryl for not coming to find him?

He washed the soap out of her hair and leaned her up, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I ain't never gonna let them hurt ya again Ra. Ya hear me. You're safe now girl."

Daryl called for Patricia who came in with towels and a fresh nightgown to put her in. Even the older woman couldn't hold back the look of shock on her face when she saw the damage to Ra's body. Once dressed, Daryl put her back into the large bed. Hershel came back into the bedroom and looked down at Ra.

"Some of these wounds are going to have to be stitched shut. The antibiotics and antibacterial cream should take care of the rest. I'm gonna go ahead and start the IV on her. It'll take awhile to run it's course but it should hopefully get the fever down. If not, we're gonna have to wait for Rick to get back with the other things. Till then I think you should get some rest as well."

"I ain't goin' nowhere till she wakes up." Daryl said tightly, sitting down on the other side of the bed. He kept his back to him and even though he barely knew the man, Hershel knew it meant he was done talking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night had fallen over the farm. Daryl leaned his forearm against the window frame and watched the sun falling behind the trees. Rick and Shane were still not back yet and Daryl was beginning to feel anxious. Ra's fever still hadn't broke and even though he hadn't said it outright, Hershel looked more and more concerned whenever he came in to check her vitals. Daryl heard Ra moan and quickly ran to her side again. She shifted her position as Daryl grabbed her hand.

"Open your eyes girl." He said against her knuckles "Let me see those green eyes a yours. Hell, yell at me if ya wanna for not being there but just wake up."

He was interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door creaking open and Carol coming in with a tray of food. Daryl spared her only a single glance before returning to his wife. Carol chewed on the inside of her cheek while she thought of something to say to comfort him and reprimanding herself for not thinking about this before entering the room. Now they just sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Sh..She's gonna be okay Daryl. You're lucky you…"

"I know she's gonna be fine!" Daryl shot back quickly "Don't need everyone else to keep telling me something I already know."

Carol squeezed her lips together and looked back down at the tray of food while fidgeting with her hands.

"Well..Um…I brought you some food in case you were hungry. I'll leave you be."

"Carol?" She nearly had the door shut behind her when she heard Daryl call out to her. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Thanks."

Carol nodded and closed the door behind her.

Daryl brushed his lips back and forth over her knuckles. He was going to give Rick and Shane another hour then he was going out on his own. Dark or not, he refused to sit here any longer and wait for them to return. He trusted Rick and knew he would do everything in his power to save Ra if just for Daryl's sake. But Shane could take this opportunity of having Rick alone to do what he had been dying to do since Rick had come to camp. Do away with him. For good. One thing nagged at him though. He hadn't had time to look around for Merle or the other girl once they found Ra. He had been to focused on getting her into Rick's car and back to Hershel. Merle was still out there. How did he know the older Dixon hadn't taken care of Rick and Shane and was now coming for him? What would happen if he left the farm and left Ra alone and vulnerable again? He couldn't risk it. There was no doubt in his mind however, that Merle would be coming back to the farm.

"Daryl?" Ra's voice was just barely above a whisper.

Daryl's eyes shot open and he looked down at Ra. Her eyes were slits but still more open then they had been since finding her. She licked her lips in an attempt to bring moisture to her mouth. Daryl reached over and grabbed the glass of water from the food tray, holding it to her lips. The minute the liquid made it's way down her throat, Ra began to cough uncontrollably while she turned from the glass.

"Hershel! Hershel she's up!"

Hershel came running into the room along with Lori and Carol trailing behind him. What Hershel thought were convulsions turned out to be a fit of hysteria. Ra screamed while kicking and punching at anything that came near her. "Hold her down!" Hershel yelled

Daryl dove down to the bed and grabbed onto her wrists "Ra! RAVEN! It's okay! I'm here. You're safe!"

Maggie came running into the room "Rick and Shane are back. They have all the supplies!"

"Patricia! I'm going to need that Ativan!" Hershel called out.

Patricia came running into the room with a syringe in her hand. Daryl watched him uncap the needle and reach for Ra's arm.

"Whoa! What are ya doin' to her?" Daryl snapped

"None of us know what happened to her in that house. She's traumatized. This will just calm her down. It won't hurt her."

Ra's screams subsided as her eyelids began to grow heavy. Daryl put a hand to her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Baby?"

Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. The medicine coursing through her body was lulling her into another long sleep.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Lori's voice echoed down the hallway, accompanied by footsteps heading towards the room.

Everyone turned to look at Rick as he walked in with an arms full of everything Hershel had asked for and then some. His face was busted up though. Fresh bruises and cuts that weren't there previous to their departure now lined his face. He was breathing heavy and staring at Ra now laying in Daryl's arms. Shane's boots thudded loudly on the floor as he entered the room. If Rick looked like he had gotten into a fight. Shane's face looked as if he had been dragged down a gravel road. He to was sweating and breathing heavily while his nose dripped with fresh blood.

"Did she wake up?" Shane inquired.

The sound of Shane's face forced Ra to fight against the medicine and her eyes to fly open. Her glassy eyes landed on Shane as she forced herself back into Daryl's arms.

"No. No. No. No…" Ra repeated over and over.

Daryl did his best to keep his arm wrapped around her while keeping her steady on the bed.

"Calm down Ra. What is it babe? What's the matter?"

Ra's finger darted out in Shane's direction and everyone in the room looked over at him in shock.

"He'll let them take me. He'll let them take me again!"

Daryl's eyes narrowed and Ra's body finally relaxed once again. He kissed her lips softly and laid her head back down on the pillow. He stood, tensing his muscles and squeezing his hands into fists at his sides.

"Hershel. Do what ya need to do. Me and Shane gonna go have that talk."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. Think Twice

**All I can say again is WOW. You guys are awesome with all your support and reviews. If there is anyone I haven't gotten to in private messages I just thought that you should know that. Again, I won't take up any more of your time….AWAY WE GO!**

_When all is said and done_

_And dead does he love you_

_The way that I do_

_Breathing in lightning_

_Tonight's for fightingI feel the hurt so physical_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around come around no more_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around no more_

…._Eve 6 (Think Twice)_

**Chapter 18**

"Shane look out!"

Shane barely had a moment to register Andrea's voice before the wind was knocked out of him. Daryl had taken him to the ground like a football player. He could hear the groups frantic calls for Daryl to stop but it all seemed to go cloudy as Daryl laid blow after blow onto his already beaten and bruised face.

"I WARNED YOU, YA SON'BITCH!" Shane spat out a tooth as Daryl's knuckles connected with his jaw again. "YOU FUCKIN' LIAR! FUCKIN' TRAITOR! I'LL KILL YA! THEN I'LL KILL YA AGAIN!"

Rick, T-dog and Glenn all ran over to pull Daryl off the former cop while the women all stood in stunned silence. Daryl was like a wild animal, still kicking the air and screaming obscenities as the other men tried to wrestle him away. Shane rolled over onto his elbows and coughed up a trail of blood. Andrea ran over with a bandana and held it out to him, concern etched all over her face. He reached up and pushed her hand out of the way as he tried to get back on his feet and make sense about what had just happened.

"I just went to get your wife medical supplies you dumb redneck." Shane forced out between breaths.

"Shit she wouldn't have needed if it weren't for you!" Daryl shot back. Rick and T were still firmly gripping onto Daryl's arms.

Everyone looked between the two men confused. Their attention was now on Shane who looked to be forming a story in his head at that very moment. She must have woken up. An issue he knew would have to be addressed if she woke up. He hadn't expected her to. He also hadn't have thought of an excuse to weave into his web of lies when he and Rick had been on the road. After what transpired between the two best friends he had had other things to worry about. Now he stood in judgment under the stares of his companions and Daryl's death look. He glared at Shane like his blue eyes would set them on fire if it wasn't for him being held back.

"Hershel said she wasn't thinking straight, Daryl. You don't know for sure if Shane did anything."

No one was more surprised then Shane to hear Lori defending him from her spot on the porch.

"I know my girl." Daryl didn't take his eyes from Shane's "She don't lie and she don't scare easy."

Shane laughed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand "Coming from the guy that let the whole group knew his wife cheated on him. She lied and screwed your brother."

The cocky smile faded from Shane's face when he caught sight of the small circle spinning from a chain in Rick's hand.

"I found this on the ground after we…after we were attacked by those walkers." He lied.

It was Ra's ring. Daryl hadn't even noticed it was missing. He grabbed the necklace from Rick's hand and began to pace back and forth.

"What now huh? Ya gonna tell us you was just holdin' it for her?"

Shane opened and closed his mouth a few times. He hung his head and put his hands on his hips. He was defeated. Spent on so many lies he couldn't even keep track of them anymore.

"I think you should make yourself scarce Shane." Rick headed back up the steps to the house and put his hand on Lori's back, ushering her and Carl back into the house. The little boy looked over his shoulder at Shane, a look on his face much older for a boy his age. The look of disappointment. Daryl followed them up the steps with T-dog close behind him, waiting to be the human buffer if Daryl erupted again.

"Don't let me catch ya round the house OR round her." he warned.

Everyone walked in leaving Shane alone in the front yard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hershel checked Ra's vitals one last time before retiring for the night. Daryl sat off to the side watching everything intently.

"Everything is stable. Fever is staring to go down. The antibiotics must be working. I'll be back to check on her early in the morning."

Daryl nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed, grabbing a hold of her hand again as Hershel closed the door behind him.

The night was silent. Daryl had always liked it that way. Quiet and peaceful with nothing but the sound of crickets and nocturnal animals scavenging for food. But now, Daryl felt it almost uncomfortable as he watched her sleep. His boot heel clicked on the ground as his leg bounced up and down on the wood floor. Ra moaned and lifted her shoulders a little from the bed. Daryl froze.

"Baby?"

Her body relaxed again and she brought her arm up to rest on her forehead. Daryl couldn't help but smile, remembering her funny sleeping quirks. He leaned over and rested his head on her chest, listening to the steady heartbeat against his ear. Closing his eyes, he felt her chest rise and fall with every breath. It had only seemed like a few minutes had past when Daryl awoke to the sun beginning to creep through the blinds of the bedroom and a hand rubbing the top of his head. He sat up quickly and looked down at Ra. Her eyes were cracked open and she smiled back at him weakly.

"Hey." She said softly.

Daryl snorted "Hey"

They didn't need anymore words. Daryl reached down and lifted her into his muscular arms, crushing her to his chest. Ra let out a hiss causing Daryl to pull away again.

"M'sorry"

"It's okay" She was inching her way back into his arms, clinging to him like he would disappear. She inhaled his scent and buried her face into the side of his neck. He was here. This wasn't one of her hallucinations. "Just don't stop touching me. Don't stop holding me."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her shoulders, careful not to put to much pressure on her fragile body. He kissed her on the side of her head and inhaled the scent of vanilla and almonds coming from her freshly washed hair.

"I should'a kept a better eye on ya. Should'a listened to ya about Merle…again. I keep messin' up but I'm gonna make it up to ya."

He placed his hands on both sides of her face and Ra shook her head continuously in his grasp. She squeezed her eyes shut and let a tear make it's way down her cheek.

"No, Stop." She lifted her eyes up to meet his gaze. Daryl's thumb came up to catch the damp trail down the side of her face. He couldn't take her crying. He tried to turn away but Ra cupped his chin and pulled his face back towards her. "You didn't know Daryl."

"No but I should'a. I could've lost ya all cause I wanted to believe that somethin' had changed my brother. Ain't nothin' ever gonna change him and I need to accept it and let go." Daryl kissed the top of her head and laid her gently back onto the pillow "You're my family now."

The feeling of his fingers running gently against her bare skin offered her all the safety and security she had longed for the past few days. His voice was like water in the desert and she was drinking in every last drop and absorbing every word. His gentle tone was easing her mind and body into such a state of calm that she didn't even realize her eyelids had begun to close.

"You rest Ra. We'll talk more later."

Daryl started to pull away to sit back into his chair next to the bed, when Ra's hand flew out and caught his shirt in her fist. Daryl looked back down at her and his heart dropped to the floor. Her eyes were wide open now and fixed on his face. Pleading. Never before had he seen his wife look so scared and fragile.

"Please. Please stay here." She begged.

Daryl ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again "It's alright baby. I'm gonna be right here. I ain't goin' no where."

"No" Ra shook her head "Even that chair next to me feels like a thousand miles away. I need to feel you."

Daryl nodded in silent compliance before crawling over her to the empty side of the bed, careful to keep his weight off of her. Ra slowly and painfully rolled onto her side and draped her arm across his stomach. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. Within minutes, the couple was fast asleep. Tangled around one another like they were meant to fit together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sure he had moments of clarity. Moments he questioned his decisions and actions. Hell who didn't? Especially now. He had protected this group since the very beginning without the slightest problem or smallest of hiccups. That was till Rick came back from the dead. Since he had came to the safe haven near the quarry he had done nothing but ruin everything. He left the camp and took the man power that might have saved them from the attack that horrible night. He risked their lives to get them to the CDC only to nearly get them blown up by a crazed scientist with ideas of mass suicide being the humane way out of everything. He had failed to protect Sophia, failed to protect Carl. It seemed like he was purposely trying to turn the group against him while slowly beginning to take the side of some dumb redneck that could have cared less about anyone but himself and his drug addict brother till that dumb Indian bitch came into the picture. Now he was Rick's "right hand man." Worst of all, soon he would play father to the child growing in Lori's belly. The child he had created with her out of the love they shared when Rick had become but a distant memory. He needed that to happen again.

Shane ran his hand back and forth over his bald head a few times before grunting in disgusted and circling the shed containing Randall inside. He had to think of something and think of something fast. Problem was, even the best story wouldn't give him room for excuses on why he did it. He couldn't get the look on Carl's face out of his mind. He needed to redeem himself. To everyone. He was going to have to think of something else or wait and see if Merle would come back to the farm for Daryl and Ra. As long as Lori, the baby and Carl were safe. The world could burn for all he cared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daryl laid in bed next to his wife. Hershel had come in earlier that morning to check on her and was happy to report that her fever had all but disappeared. Still, Daryl refused to leave her side. He didn't want her to wake up and find him gone.

Ra laid on Daryl's chest, her thumb wrapped around Daryl's belt loop securely. He stroked her long black hair and leaned back against the headboard, allowing himself to close his eyes. There was footsteps outside the door and Daryl cracked an eye open to see someone's shadow move back and forth under the door. His hand slid up to the nightstand and gripped a hold of his gun. The sound came to a quick halt as the door creaked open slowly. Daryl raised up the gun while his other arm pulled Ra closer to him protectively. Despite his surprise at the person standing in the doorway, Daryl's aim didn't falter.

"You got the nerve to show your face to me. Thought I told ya I didn't want to see ya in the house or anywhere around her."

"Rick wants to talk to ya. He wants to start getting the house ready for winter. Hershel's gonna let us all move into the house." Shane began to move into the room till he heard the loud click of Daryl's gun being cocked.

Daryl sneered "You take one more step into the this room and I'll put a bullet into that bald head a yours quicker'n your relationship with Lori."

Shane inhaled sharply and shook his head. "I'm just doin' what I'm told man."

"Ya I'll bet" Daryl lowered his gun and rested back against the headboard again "You tell Rick he wants to see me he can come in here and speak his business."

"You can go I'll watch her."

Daryl's eyes remained closed but a small smile spread across his face "Ya and I'll bet you'll take all my weapons and give'em a good cleaning while you're at it. No. You tell Rick to come to me."

Shane nodded and removed his hat "Alright man. Whatever you say."

Daryl's eyes popped back open when the door clicked shut behind Shane. He stared back at the door and kissed the top of Ra's head. She stirred in his arms before relaxing back into him. A feeling of dread washed over him as he watched her sleep. This would probably be the last time they would be able to share in this peaceful moment together for awhile. The tides were turning and whether it was going to be Shane, Merle or walkers…A day of reckoning was slowly approaching.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. Summer finally allowed me a much needed vacation and some time with my boyfriend, family and new nephew. However, seeing the new WD season 3 trailer inspired me to get off my lazy butt and write. Hope you guys are still interested and can't wait to read your reviews! XOXOXOXOXO**


	19. Tangled Up In You

**Sorry it's been so long again guys! With summer winding down I hope to be updating more. Only a month and 14 days till Season 3 (SQUEALS WITH DELIGHT) Is it bad I have a countdown on my phone? Ya..didn't think so. I also got my season 2 DVDS in the mail the day it was released. YAY FOR DELETED SCENES! ANYWAY there is some SMUT in this chapter so you have been warned. **

_You're my world, the shelter from the rain_

_You're the pills that take away my pain_

_You're the light that helps me find my way_

_You're the words when I have nothing to say_

_And in this world where nothing else is true_

_Here I am still tangled up in you_

_I'm still tangled up in you_

_Still tangled up in you_

_You're the fire that warms me when I'm cold_

_You're the hand I have to hold as I grow old_

_You're the shore when I am lost at sea_

_You're the only thing that I like about me_

_And in this world where nothing else is true_

_Here I am still tangled up in you_

_I'm still tangled up in you_

_How long has it been since this storyline began?_

_And I hope it never ends and goes like this forever_

_In this world where nothing else is true_

_Here I am still tangled up in you_

_Tangled up you._

_I'm still tangled up in you_

…_.Staind (Tangled Up In You)_

_**Chapter 19**_

Ra sat up in bed, resting a cup of broth Maggie had been kind enough to make her between her hands. She assured Daryl over and over again that she would be fine in the room till he was done assisting in closing up the farm house for the winter. He had left a gun on the nightstand and mumbled something under his breath before kissing her on the forehead and heading outside to join the rest of the group. She felt guilty listening to the sound of hammers and voices outside the bedroom window while she sat in a comfortable bed under Hershel's feather down blankets. If she had even been entertaining the idea of going out to help, both Daryl and Hershel would have shot her down right away. It was just yesterday morning Daryl had found her and she had only gone a few hours now without spiking another fever. The IV clinked against the blue mug in her hands as she took another sip, allowing the warm liquid to sit in her mouth for a moment before letting it slide down her throat in small doses. Any quick movement of her upper body would cause her sides to erupt in such horrible pain she found herself almost blacking out.

The door to the bedroom creaked open and Ra smiled at Hershel's friendly face peeking around the corner. He stood in the doorway, wiping grease off his hands with an already dirty rag.

"How are you feeling? Broth sitting okay with you?"

"Best thing I've had in a long time. Almost done" Ra raised the cup up as far as her arm would allow and smiled back at him.

Hershel walked into the connecting bathroom and she could smell the musty metallic scent of the running well water as he washed his hands more thoroughly.

He came back out and rolled his sleeves up "Let's take a break from the broth and see how those ribs are doing?" Taking the glass from her with one hand and placing the other on her back, Hershel helped her relax into the pillows behind her. He placed the thermometer in her mouth and ran his fingertips the length of her sides. Ra hissed through her teeth when he pressed down gently on her right side just below her breast. As if on command, Daryl came charging into the room. The hammer he had been using was still held tightly in his hand.

"What's the matter?" His eyes darted from Hershel's hands to Ra's pain stricken face "Fever back? Do I gotta get some more medicine? Lemme know and I'll leave right now."

Hershel and Ra locked eyes for a moment and shared the same brief smile.

"You're a very lucky young woman Mrs. Dixon." Hershel got up from the side of the bed and handed Ra back her cup. He walked over to Daryl and patted him on the shoulder "And you're a very lucky young man. Your wife is gonna be fine Daryl. Temperature is normal. Her ribs are going to take a little longer to heal though. Nothing rest and some time won't take care of."

Daryl grunted in acknowledgement. A typical Daryl Dixon response. Ra would even say it was also her husbands form of gratitude. His eyes were still locked on Ra like she were going to fall into pieces the moment he turned away.

"Thank you Hershel." Ra finally said, allowing the man to leave the room and attend to his other duties.

The door clicked shut behind him and the room was silent again. Ra gave a tight smile and pushed herself up onto her elbows in an attempt to sit up. The slightest trace of pain etched her face and before she knew it Daryl was at her side giving her the support to move to a sitting position.

"I should be doing this for myself. The sooner I stop getting babied the sooner I can get on my feet and go out there to help everyone with…"

"Nothin' doin' Raven." Daryl said, cutting her off "We got enough hands out there and if I even catch your stubborn ass out of this bed I'm gonna have to put ya over my knee."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Ra winked.

Daryl ran a hand through his hair and chuckled, causing a giggle to escape Ra's mouth before the burning in her side boiled back up and she winced.

"You need anything?"

"You" she whispered while clenching her side "When will you be done?"

"That's a loaded question darlin'" Daryl pushed her gently back onto the pillows and pulled the blankets up "Got some stuff that needs to be taken care of with Randall and with…"

"Shane" Ra finished. His name was like poison on her tongue.

He just nodded and kissed her. Gentle and loving at first till she felt his tongue slide past her lips. Through the haze of pain a new feeling washed over her and Ra could have cared less about broken ribs. Daryl pulled away when he himself began to grow hard, matching the guilt he felt for feeling that way when Ra was still in pain. He couldn't help but smile at the pout on his wife's face.

"I'll be back later okay?"

Ra nodded and sunk back into the pillows with a heavy sigh. Daryl motioned to the gun on the nightstand, reminding her it was within her reach before his heavy boots thudded back towards the bedroom door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked over his shoulder.

"Love ya."

Ra smiled "I love you too Dixon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is it true?"

Shane was shocked at the voice coming from behind him. The voice that had haunted him in his dreams and tore into his heart when he was awake. He had been loading firewood into his car, the only task Rick would allow of him since it kept him away from the house and away from Daryl, when he felt her behind him. Her eyes looked up at him with more mistrust and animosity then he had seen since she had confronted him at the quarry.

"You believe what you want to believe Lori. Better yet believe what Rick wants you to." He turned away, unable to meet those brown eyes.

"Rick said you had Ra's ring on you and Daryl said that you.."

"So that's what I am now?!" Shane's interjection caught Lori off guard and she found herself taking a step back when he threw a large log into the back of his car and got uncomfortably close "Rick I can understand but now I'm even one step down from that fuckin' redneck. Rick's right hand man wasn't someone ya'll even spoke to let alone depended on and now I'm playin' second string to him?" He pulled away and shook his head "Fine. I'll be everyone's bad guy. But when Rick and Daryl land us back in the middle of hell, remember who gives a shit about you and that boy..and the baby in your belly."

Lori breathed out heavily through her nose and turned away from Shane, unable to have yet another "I'm the guy for you" conversation.

"Ya know what Shane." She paused and turned around, crossing her arms across her chest "You do nothing but discredit yourself by the things you do yet want me to trust you with my family. You gave up Raven to a bunch of psychopaths just so you could get rid of her and Daryl. Maybe Rick for all I know. How long till you have to choose between us and yourself?"

She could see his muscles tense under his shirt and his teeth grind together as his eyes narrowed down at her. It was a yet another knife set free from behind her lips with one target. To slash his heart into a million pieces.

"Lori!"

They both turned around to see Rick calling to her from the barn. She spared Shane only a passing glance as she walked towards her husbands voice. Shane sat down on the bumper of his car turning over her words in his head and once again watching as she left him alone to join her husband.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ra's eyes snapped open to the sound of her husbands voice.

"You've been talkin' all day goin' round in circles. Just wanna go round' in circles again?"

She sat up and listened intently to the conversation going on in the living room. It had something to do with Randall. The boy she had only seen the day Merle had taken her from the farm. She had overheard enough talk between Merle's group that Randall was someone they had known. Were they really talking about having to kill him? Even muffled through the door, Ra could hear the pleading and desperation in Dale's voice. He was lecturing the group on right and wrong. Urging them to keep what humanity and decency they still had. Remember that human life wasn't something to just be thrown away on quick decisions.

"_I used to be a nurse"_

Ellie's last words repeated in her head. If it weren't for quick decisions Ra would be dead. Ellie would have given her up to a walker and Scott would have violated her before killing her. If Randall really was apart of Merle's crew, she knew he would have just been another face outside her bars in that basement. Taunting her and threatening her with the things they had in mind. If they had meant to kill him for the safety of the group, Ra would have to agree. Daryl seemed to already have made his mind up. Execute the boy for the safety of the group and soon.

She was feeling like her opinion might make it easier on Dale. Perhaps if Dale knew the kind of people they were dealing with it would change his mind. If he knew the things that she had gone through and the things they were capable of he would see the boy as untrustworthy. Ra rolled her body to the side and pulled one leg out from under the covers, allowing her toes to graze the hardwood floor. The chill of the Autumn air blew past her exposed skin and sent a pleasant tingle up her spine almost as if it were trying to break through the layer of sweat that had dried on her body from the fever the night before. Her fingers trailed down the tubing to her IV and in one swift movement, pulled it out from her hand. She took a deep breath and on the exhale pulled herself into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. Her spine felt as stable as a blade of grass and her chest moved up and down quickly to try to get through the pain. Ra studied every inch of the small room, making mental notes she'd relay to her body on how to go about joining the others in the living room. If she could just make it three steps out of the bed, she could use the bedpost to lean on for stability till she found her footing.

"You've done some hard things in the past couple months Raven. Something as simple as walking shouldn't be that much of a struggle." She whispered out loud to herself.

Without a second thought, Ra planted both feet on the floor and came to a standing position, biting her lip to keep from yelling out in pain. The once cool air now felt like razor blades against the cuts on her arms and legs. Her hands reached out for the post at the corner of the bed and by sliding her feet she safely reached her target. She smiled triumphantly as she wrapped arms around the cherry wood post.

"What the hell are ya doin' outta bed?"

The victory was short lived when she heard Daryl's very clear pissed off voice boom into bedroom. He ran over and swept her up into his arms before she even had a moment to protest.

"What did Hershel say? Ya ain't gonna get better 'less ya stay in bed and rest." Daryl laid her back into the bed, careful not to put her down to harshly even if he was upset with her.

"I heard you guys talking out there. I wanted to tell them about everything that happened and what kind of people we're dealing with. Maybe Dale would change his mind. Maybe…."

Daryl stopped her "It's already decided Ra. We..take care..of Randall tonight. We can't trust him around here and we cant trust him to not come back with more people. We don't know if Merle's group was just what we saw or if there's more of them. Can't take the risk."

"How will you.." Ra steadied her voice in the hopes of sounding tougher then she was feeling. Readying herself to ask a question she already knew the answer to. "How will you take care of Randall?"

Daryl bit his bottom lip and mimicked his wife's stern face. It had been easier to hide his reluctance of killing another human being in front of the group. They had only ever known him as the hot headed redneck that was more about action then debating and voting. He had been so ready to put a pick ax through Jim's head when he had been bitten. But now, with Ra's brown eyes looking up at him, he felt that same tenacity waver.

"Rick thought it best that we hang'em in the barn. If the fall doesn't break his neck it could get messy. I think it would be best to just put a bullet in his head. It'll be quicker that way."

Ra looked away and pulled at the sheets around her. It was more of an uncomfortable conversation then she had anticipated. Talking about killing a man the same way one would talk about what they wanted to eat for dinner that night.

"Will it be you that does it?" She asked, casting a sideways glance.

"Wasn't really discussed. If it's gonna be me then it's gonna be me."

She pressed her lips together and nodded, sinking farther back into the pillows "I understand"

"Do ya Ra?" Daryl's voice sounded almost desperate as he sat down at the corner of the bed "I ain't no murderer. I gotta keep everyone safe. Especially you. I just need to know ya ain't gonna look at me any different."

"Judging you would just make me a hypocrite baby." Ra's fingers slid down the side of the bed till they touched Daryl's hand. "Tommy killed Ellie but I made it happen. I would have killed Scott to if Tommy hadn't have taken care of him as well. I stabbed Scott when he tried to.." Ra paused in the hopes that Daryl might fill in the blank, but judging by the look on his face he didn't understand. She took a deep breath "Scott was going to rape me."

The room went silent. All that could be heard was Daryl's heavy breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his fists down into the mattress.

"What did he do?" His eyes remained closed while he braced himself for the answer.

"Nothing." Ra said quickly "He had barely touched me before I put my blade into his gut"

Daryl slid down the bed and collected her into his arms. He pressed his lips tightly to her forehead, inhaling the scent from her hair.

"Then he's glad that walker got to him. What I would have done would have made being eaten alive look like a birthday party" He whispered into her ear. His breath was warm on her skin and his lips so close to her neck that Ra felt a pleasurable chill go down her spine. "I'll kill Merle before I ever let anything like that happen to you again. Ya hear?"

Ra smiled and reached up to touch his cheek. Sliding her fingers down to his neck, she forced his head down to hers, capturing his lips. She wanted him to know that she didn't blame him for anything. That it wasn't his fault. That she knew he would go to the ends of the world for her. Their lips and hands seemed to pick up where they had left off that morning. Only this time Daryl didn't pull away. His hand ran gently up and down the outside of her exposed thigh while his fingers entangled themselves in her hair. His hand slid the fabric of the cotton night gown up till he was able to make his way to her hips and Ra couldn't help but let out a faint whimper.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Daryl pulled away quickly and raised both hands up in the air and away from her.

Ra only smiled and reach back out for him, pulling him down next to her. "If it hurts I'll tell you." she said, peppering his face with soft kisses till she found his lips again "Like I said yesterday Daryl..don't stop holding me. Don't stop touching me."

Daryl's eyes didn't leave hers as he stood up from the bed and began to remove everything except his pants. He wasn't sure how far they would get with Ra's broken ribs, but he knew he wanted to feel his bare skin against hers. He sat her up and lifted her arms gently, running his fingers from the tips of her fingers, down her arms, past her shoulders and along her sides till they wrapped around the fabric bunched up at her waist. Slowly he pulled the gown up and over her head. Ra's jet black hair fell loosely to her back and covered her bare chest. Daryl had to bite back his anger once again when he saw the bruising and cuts all over her body. He could feel her tense when he realized he must have been staring for to long. It didn't take away from her beauty and he would spend all night kissing all her wounds to prove it to her. He lay her back down onto the pillows and ran a hand across her stomach followed by a small kiss below her belly button.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he whispered against her skin.

Ra smiled and tried to urge him up to kiss her but was met with resistance. She looked down to see Daryl smirking up at her through half lidded eyes. He proceeded to move up towards her but not without trailing his tongue and mouth to every inch of her upper body, his breath leaving small goosebumps where his lips had just been. Ra's breath caught when she felt his mouth close over one of her breasts. She pushed her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes. She focused on his tongue flicking slowly over her nipple, stopping only when it hardened and moved on to the next. Ra moaned and Daryl stopped to look up at her. His eyes were darker then usual but his expression was concerned. She reassured him she was okay by pulling him back to her lips and laying his hand back on her thigh. Their lips crushed together in a frenzy of not just want, but need.

Daryl's hand brushed over her panties before he stopped to look at her.

"You promise to tell me?" he whispered.

Ra nodded if only to appease him. Truth be told, she was so caught up in everything she only barely heard him.

Daryl pulled off her underwear with one quick movement, not even needing to raise her off the bed. Ra clawed at his shoulder and pushed herself deeper into the kiss as his fingers slid between her warm folds. She bit his lip in response and a deep growl erupted from the back of Daryl's throat. One of his turn-on's. He pulled himself up so he was on top of her, resting his arms on each side of her head so not to put all his weight on top of her. She felt his hardness through his jeans and arched her back when he moved against her once again. As Ra's hands trailed down his chest to the band of his pants, Daryl's tongue moved up the side of her neck, stopping to place small kisses along her jaw line.

"Daryl it's time." Rick's voice caused them both to jump, like a couple of kids that just got caught as Rick's fist knocked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm coming."

Ra quirked an eyebrow at the comment. Daryl sighed and laid his forehead gently to her chest.

"I gotta go Ra."

Ra released a frustrated breath making her cheeks puff out for a minute "I know" she whispered. There were much more pressing matters then their libido's at the moment. She had just hoped that maybe she would be able, if just for a minute, to take his mind off of everything. Including the task that awaited him.

Daryl got off the bed and began redressing. He grabbed his shirt from the floor, stopping to look down when something fell onto the wood with a hollow cling. His eyes looked to the ground then back up to Ra. He gave the same small smirk he wore earlier and reached down to pick up the object from the ground.

"What is it?" Ra asked looking over the side.

"Dunno" Daryl tease, getting on one knee to look under the bed.

When he came back up he held a turquoise ring between his fingers. Ra's eyes got big. She felt ashamed to admit she had almost forgotten about it once she saw Merle had taken it from her.

"Now" Daryl continued, grabbing her hand "I think it's only right for a married woman to be wearin' the ring her man got her on her wedding finger. NOT around her neck."

Ra could feel tears well up in her eyes just as she did the first time he put the ring on her finger months ago. It was a little more loose then it had been, but still fit her finger perfectly. Ra reached down and pulled his face up to hers, looking into his eyes just for a moment before kissing him.

"You'll come back when it's over?" she whispered.

"I'll be right here on this side of the bed once everything is situated. Dunno how long I'll be. Gonna bury him tonight too." He placed a quick kiss to her temple and began to head out of the room "Try to get some sleep." he winked.

The door shut behind him and Ra was alone once again. She could hear the sound of footsteps through the house followed by the slamming of the living room door. She watched through the window from her spot on the bed as Daryl and Rick headed out to the shed. Throwing her nightgown back on, Ra sat up and moved to the side of the bed. It was times like this she didn't mind cold showers. In fact, couldn't understand why they were so underappreciated.

She rose from the bed, pausing only for a moment when the initial sting struck her sides. Using the walls for support, Ra made her way into the small connecting bathroom. She grabbed a hand towel from the side of the bathtub and ran the water in the sink, The cool water burned her face in some spots while her fingers ran gently over the puffy skin. It wasn't till she was wiping the excess water off, did she catch her image in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and dark. The right eye was blood red where the white once illuminated her brown orbs. The left was intact but the outer corner was freckled with small black and purple bruises. Butterfly bandages looked like perfect stitching along her brow bone with one lone stitch on her bottom lip. Ra stepped back and got on her tip toes while she lifted up the side of her night gown in front of the mirror. Her mouth fell open. Dark blue and black bruising lined her ribs and stomach. Her tan skin looked ashy against the gauze bandages taped to her side and lower back. Smaller scratches were weaved into the bruises like intricate lacing. Ra's eyes welled up with the beginning of fresh tears as she dropped the garment back down. Merle was making it clear he had every intent to kill her.

Just as she began to make her way back to the bed, a scream broke through the peaceful silence of night. Loud and desperate enough to make Ra's hair stand up on end. She moved quicker then her body had previously allowed her, pushing aside the pain to make room for the adrenaline. She grabbed the gun from the night stand and threw the door to the bedroom open.

"What is it? Where's Daryl?" She called through the house.

Patricia and Hershel both came running through the living room with Carol not far behind.

"That sounded like Dale." Carol said frantically.

Ra began to head for the front door but was halted by Hershel's hand on her shoulder.

"You can't go running out there in your condition wait here till we know what's going on."

"Not with Daryl out there." Ra cocked the gun and made it down the front steps "You guys go, I won't be far behind."

Maggie, Glenn, Hershel Patricia and Carol all ran down the path near the fence and headed out to the field ahead of her. Ra gritted her teeth and made her feet move faster then they were ready to. Her brain sending signals to her muscles to stop. Sweat poured from her face as the pain erupted with each fall of her footsteps. Her insides caught fire as her pace quickened and her eyes fell onto the group standing in a circle near the remains of one of Hershel's cows. Ra's eyes darted quickly from person to person till she was met with Daryl's look of concern and slight surprise. He ran the rest of the way to her, closing the gap.

"What is it?! What's going on?!" She tried to push passed him to see what the fuss had been about, to understand why all the women were in hysterics and Rick looked so lost and distant. Daryl caught her. "What happened?" She whispered.

Daryl looked over at the group then back down to her "Dale" he said sadly.

Ra didn't know what to say. She walked passed Daryl and he released the grip on her arms as she came up behind Patricia and Maggie.

"He's suffering. Do something!" Andrea pleaded.

Ra looked down at the older man she had only just come to know. The man that had done nothing but shown her kindness since the day they had found her on the highway. The man that was able to talk enough sense into Daryl to help him get over the lie that broke them apart. The strongest of minds and the voice of reason. A man that now lie in the middle of a field tainted with fresh blood and tears. He choked up more blood before he could call out in pain once more.

Ra watched as Rick raised up his gun to Dale's head. His hand shook while his finger remained idle on the trigger. Daryl passed all of them and calmly took the gun from Rick's hand. The cop didn't argue. He only nodded and turned away to look off into the distance. A tear ran down Ra's cheek as Daryl met her gaze for a moment before looking down onto Dale's beseeching teary stare.

"Sorry brother."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**UGH! Every time I watch the death of Dale I get all choked up. I'm really gonna miss him next season. Anyway please review guys! And if you haven't already please take a look at my other WD story "We're In The Jailhouse Now" if you haven't already. XOXOXOXOX**

**LadyLecter47~It's good to be back! Lol Now that summer is coming to a close I will be updating more. I would like to have this story finished before the third season begins. **

**Shadows-Dancing-In-The-Hall~ Thank you SO much for your continued support. I had fun writing the "Shane beat down" scene. I like how Norman Reedus talks all the time about how Daryl is constantly evolving now that he's with this group and is feeling more like he's part of a unit and it makes him protective. Under the thumb of his brother who I'm sure he still love, he's becoming his own person. Can't wait to see their reunion in season 3 I nearly fainted when I saw the end of the trailer. (If anyone hasn't read The Bite Of The Blade, The Sting Of An Arrow…Get on that cause her writing and story are both brilliant.)**

**Pitbullsroc~I could never forget you guys lol! You're the reason I keep writing and until you tell me it sucks, I will keep on doing so.**

**Detzer and Jerseygirl~Thank you for the review and hope you like the new chapter. **

**Emberka-2012~I don't think that any kind of beating would have helped Shane. Like in season 2 when he and Rick beat the crap out of each other and Rick STILL saves him from walkers only to be walked out to the middle of nowhere to be shot. I think Shane just completely lost it and mistook his sheer craziness as a kind of alpha male mentality. Though I will miss his constant self struggle where the group was concerned. **

**NIFFER~You still rock. Thanks for the support with all my stories and your reviews. I hated Shane as well but oddly enough was sad to see him go. I like he's constantly at odds with the group. But we have to make room for all the new kinds of shananigans of season 3. WOOHOO MERLE!**

**RoyalWe~ Glad I can make you happy with an update! Hope you like the new chapter. **

**VexingVixon7~ You're making me blush! **


	20. Ain't Gonna Lose You

**~Hope you guys haven't forgotten about my little story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites list. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!~**

_You can put a stick in my spokes_

_I can be the butt of your jokes_

_I can be the laughing stock _

_I can be the hoax_

_But I ain't gonna lose you_

_No I ain't gonna lose you_

_They can come and tear my house down_

_They can run me out of town_

_They can tie me up, call me a clown_

_But I ain't gonna lose you_

_No I ain't gonna lose you_

_I can't stand the thought of another man_

_No I ain't gonna lose you_

_Can make me turn my back on my friends_

_And send me away to San Quentin_

_Put me in the hole a thousands times again_

_Oh I ain't gonna lose you_

_No I ain't gonna lose you_

_Throw me the hurricane_

_Tell the whole world I've gone insane_

_Run an electric shock to my brain_

_But I ain't gonna lose you _

_No I ain't gonna lose you_

_I can't stand the thought of another man_

_Oh, I ain't gonna lose you_

_No I ain't gonna lose _

_Ain't gonna lose_

_Ain't gonna lose _

_Ain't gonna lose you._

…_.Ain't Gonna Lose You (Brett Dennen)_

**Chapter 20**

A bead of sweat rolled down her face, collecting in the tense sunken in pocket above her clavicle and saturating her tank top. Though the sun sunk below the horizon hours ago the night was still thick with humidity. Ra felt the cold metal of the gun in her shaking hand. It was not her weapon of choice and she wondered for a moment if she was holding one of her blades would it make the task ahead of her any easier. However, for the first time, she was not holding the object in her hand up to a walker slowly descending upon her, but to someone she knew. Someone that had not yet turned into one of those "things" they had been defending themselves from. Lulu.

The older woman was crouched down next to a tree. Blood and sweat mixed together and ran down the side of her neck. She had been bitten hours ago by Leah and was steadily growing worse from the wound. Her face was white as a sheet, causing all the veins in her neck to stand out like purple and blue strings inching their way to her cheeks. Her blonde hair, once always perfect and styled in a "updo", was soaked red with blood and stuck to her face. She was mumbling to herself. Things Ra couldn't hear and didn't know if she wanted to. She almost hated Lu for asking her to do this. Lulu's mouth stopped moving and her bloodshot eyes turned towards Ra. She coughed up more blood and looked up at her with a fake crimson smile.

"Told ya Sugar. Ya gotta do this before I turn into one of them" She bobbed her head towards the two dead walkers in their camp. "I'm just to damn pretty to be walking 'round eatin' on folks. Wouldn't be lady like"

Ra could feel the tears building up in her eyes and tried to push them away. Despite her situation, Lu was every bit that saucy southern belle she had been when Ra worked for her. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the tip of her finger graze over the trigger of the gun. She heard more blood being expelled from a weakening throat. Ra furrowed her brows when the sickening coughs and hacks deepened and were followed by a throaty male grunt. When she opened her eyes, the gun in Ra's hand dropped to her side and her jaw went slack. The slender frame of her former boss had been replaced. The figure sitting up against the tree was larger and built like a warrior. He dominated the space around him like a giant. The only thing that was the same was the wound to his throat. The same wound Lu had been applying pressure to with her tiny hand.

"Daddy?" Ra choked out.

Ra's father looked up at her as if he were just as surprised as she. His face tensed up and more blood spilled from between his fingers pushed up against the wound in his neck.

"I showed ya how to use that gun for a reason baby girl." He choked out.

"..But daddy you're already dead. You shot yourself."

A tear fell down Ra's cheek and the gun shook loosely in her hand. He looked liked the last time she had seen him. Not in a fever induced hallucination, but dying on the living room floor of Mr. Hull's house. His eyes conveyed to her all of his pain with hints of sheer terror despite his brash words. A noise in the distance pulled her attention away if only for a moment. Her heart jumped and her hand tightened around the gun once more. She turned back to the base of the twisted Georgia pine and felt the blood run icy cold in her veins. Her hero had somehow morphed into her enemy. Steely grey orbs peered through slits aimed in her direction.

"Merle" Ra forced out between her teeth.

Her heart sped up and her arm instinctively rose the gun up to meet his face. The sneer he wore was enough to send chills up her spine. He didn't even seem the slightest bit phased by the wound in his neck or the weapon pointed down at him.

"Whatcha waitin' for baby bird?" Merle laughed through bloody lips "Thought this was what ya wanted? Now you got your chance."

Ra brought her other hand up to steady the gun. She had been wanting this. She could get rid of Merle Dixon and not think twice about it. The world would be short one less monster.

"What's the matter girl? Would it be easier if I were that whore of a boss or that deadbeat daddy of yours? Could ya pull the trigger then?"

"Fuck you!" She spat.

Ra opened up her stance and pushed the hammer of the gun back with her thumb. Before her finger could pull back on the trigger, all the horrible memories of Merle that had been running through her mind were somehow replaced. Replaced with the face of Daryl. Despite what he had said about killing Merle if he had to. How would he feel if she was his brothers executioner? She could sense Merle's growing impatient.

"Better do it now princess" Merle frowned "Cause if you don't I'm just gonna keep comin' for ya. Gonna keep comin' back for my brother cause he belongs to me…And you? You're always gonna be wonderin' how long it will be 'for I find ya again. How long before I feed you to the geeks or put a bullet in that gorgeous head'o yours. If Daryl can't learn to adapt then he ain't the man I raised him up to be and I'll break him back down again.

"He ain't the man you raised Merle Dixon" Ra's voice was darker and her eyes had hardened. "He's better then you…And he belongs to me now."

'_BANG'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ra shot upright in bed, bathed in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavy as her eyes tried to adjust to the moonlight streaming through the window. _It was just a dream_, she told herself. She swallowed hard and tried to remember what had happened. Dale. Daryl shot Dale. He was dying and Daryl had ended his suffering with the pull of the trigger. Patricia and Hershel walked her back to the house at Daryl's request. The rest of the group stayed behind to try to make sense of what had just happened to their friend. Hershel had given her another pain pill and she somehow had managed to fall asleep while waiting for Daryl to return to the bedroom.

She jumped at the sound of the bed coils creaking at the end of the bed and squinted through the dark at a figure sitting eerily still.

"Daryl?"

The wings on the back of his jacket seemed to move at the sound of his name. He straightened up for a moment before resting his elbows back onto his knees.

"Go back to sleep Ra."

His voice was gravelly and harsh. Not the Daryl Dixon she knew. It was unfamiliar and almost scary. Ra crawled slowly to the end of the bed and kneeled down behind him. She reached out and touched his shoulder only to have him pull away quickly.

"I ain't gonna tell ya twice." he turned enough for Ra to see his profile. "Go to bed Raven."

"Daryl. Talk to m…"

Once again her hand was nearly slapped away when it met the cold leather of his jacket. Ra let out a hard breath through her nose and got off the bed. She slowly walked around and knelt down to look up at him. Even in the cover of night, she could see the puffy half circles under his eyes. His upper lip curved inward when he caught sight of her.

"Hey. What's this about." Ra said, reaching up to touch the side of his face. He tried to pull away till her other hand forced his head back towards her. "Hey."

"Hey nothin. Don't need you on my back all the sudden. You're my wife not my mama." he growled.

Ra forced his face back towards her once again, this time with more strength then she had intended.

"Don't you pull this bad boy redneck shit with me Daryl Dixon! I know you better then that. Now talk!"

Daryl's eyes fell to the floor, glancing back occasionally at Ra who was staring at him impatiently. She was right. He would lose this fight with her if he didn't say something.

"How long 'for I have to do to you what I did to Dale tonight?"

Ra cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows. She hadn't been expecting that. This time it was Daryl looking back at her for an answer to a question she didn't want to discuss.

"Daryl.." She bit her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to stall the conversation if even for a minute while she thought of something to say.

"Andrea put a bullet in her sisters head, Rick did the same to Sophia but they were already walkers. Dale…Dale was dyin'."

"And you ended his suffering Daryl" Ra assured him, running her hand up and down the outside of his thigh "You did what Rick or Shane or any of them couldn't do. Dale knew he was dying. His spirit would thank you if it could."

"Yeah" Daryl grunted "Sure he would"

Ra stood up and pushed his legs aside with her knee so she could sit on his lap and wrap her arms loosely around his neck. She leaned her forehead to his.

"I would" She whispered.

"When we found ya walkin' out back that house. I told Rick if you was..I would'a taken care of it. Think he knew I was probably bluffin'. I could never do to ya what I did to Dale tonight. Even if ya was a walker."

Ra pulled back and looked down at him. His eyes bore into hers as his hand came up to capture the side of her face. She slid back down to the floor to her knees and began untying Daryl's boots.

"None of us know when our time is up Daryl." Ra pulled the muddy shoe off and tossed it to the side "All we can do is count our blessings that we have each other here and now."

She stood up and pushed Daryl's jacket from his shoulders.

"I ain't in the same mood I was before." He admitted.

"Neither am I" Ra scoffed "There are other ways to be intimate without having sex Dixon."

He watched as her fingers flew effortlessly down the middle of his flannel, undoing the small calico buttons. The tips of Ra's fingers grazed his chest with the release of every clasp and Daryl closed his eyes at the contact. Her hands followed back up to the shoulders of his shirt and pulled it back off his body.

"It's okay Daryl" She said, pulling him closer "It's okay to let me take care of you. It's late. Get into bed. You need rest."

His fingers wrapped tighter around the upper half of her arm the minute he felt her pull from his body, his eyes pleading in the same manner. Ra smiled up at him and silently pulled out of his grasp, moving back towards the bed. She pulled the covers back farther and slid between the sheets, awaiting her husband. Daryl striped down to his boxers and moved in next to her. Ra stifled a smile at his rather stiff movement.

"You're acting like a virgin on her wedding night" she whispered.

Daryl scoffed and snaked his arm under her pillow, moving her up to his shoulder "Ain't never laid in a bed together as man and wife 'for."

"What? The pile of Hay in the barn didn't count?"

She peeked up at him through half lidded eyes and he bumped her playfully with his shoulder. Ra lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"If I died tomorrow or in this very moment Daryl..just know I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I have loved you since the day I met you."

Her admission was met by the steady rhythmic sounds of Daryl's breathing just above her head. She peeked up once more to see him sound asleep. Smiling, she reached up and brushed a piece of unruly hair from his eyes, kissing him softly on the cheek. Daryl stirred and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Ra nuzzled into the crook of his arm and silently promised to watch over him for the night. Allowing him a peaceful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Merle kicked the side of Tommy's arm in disgust. The putrid smell of death permeated the house and he knew it was just a matter of time before the geeks would come looking for food. He looked more closely at the two bodies lying on the living room floor, taking note of the wound in Scott's head.

"Knew you'd find'er baby brother" he whispered with a smirk.

There was movement just outside the still open door and Merle ducked down around the corner. He pulled his knife from the holster on his thigh and waited to hear the groaning and heavy unmindful steps of a walker.

"Just me." He heard outside the door.

Merle grunted and stood up as Carrie walked into the house. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying and there was traces of blood on her hands.

"Ellie's dead" She choked out, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Merle "Hmphed" and went back to the bodies on the floor.

"Daryl found'er sooner then I thought. Wound in Scott's head ain't no gun shot. That there is from a bolt."

"Did ya hear what I said?" Carrie asked "I said Ellie's dead. Someone shot her in the head and left her outside like a pile of trash."

"Yeah woman I heard ya" He snapped.

"Well..?"

"Well what?" Merle stomped passed her and began shoving supplies into the empty canvas bags by the door. "Ain't nothin we can do about it now. She was probably messin' where she shouldn't be. Get your shit together, we gotta find a new place."

Carrie mouth dropped open as she watched him stomp around the house, surprised by Merle's very blunt, uncaring words. Merle's broad back was pointed in her direction and it only made his unsympathetic actions that much worse. Without thinking, Carrie launched herself at him. Her fists were balled up and bounced off an unfazed Merle while he swatted to get a hold of her arms.

"You son of a bitch! She was my sister! We risked our lives to find your piece of shit brother! We played our little roles and did everything you said and it landed her with a bullet in her head!"

Merle's hand finally slapped tightly around Carrie's small wrist and was quickly thrown behind her back. She called out in pain as he slammed her chest hard into the wall across from them.

"Don't nobody call my brother a piece of shit,woman." He pulled her arm tighter behind her back making her yell out once more. His hot breath drifted past her ear when his mouth moved up to the side of her face. "Your sister had'n been right since the day I found ya'll on the side of the road begging for MY help. MY help" he repeated "Now you keep your wits about ya if ya don' wanna end up like her. You're a great lay baby doll but I'll drop your ass in the next town with nothin' but the shirt on your back if ya ever come at me like that again. Ya hear?"

Carrie nodded quickly unable to take the pain in her shoulder any longer.

"Good girl."

Her legs gave way once Merle released her and she fell to the floor in silence, tears still staining her face. She looked up at him, towering over her like a skyscraper. She was surprised to see that he wasn't looking down at her in sick victory, but out the window just above her. Merle squinted as two headlights grew brighter and brighter down the long driveway off the house.

"They're back" he sneered "turn off that lantern."

The faint orange glow of the room died out as Merle dove down next to Carrie and began checking the ammo in his gun.

"Whose "they?" Carrie whispered "Your brother and his group."

"Yeah. Now be quiet!"

He stretched his neck up towards the window, trying to listen for movement. A car door slammed shut just outside the back door and was followed by footsteps. Not just one, but a group. Merle peeked around the corner and down the hallway to the door. He smiled, envisioning the look on Rick's face when he put a bullet between his eyes. A shadow manifested in the window, to bulky to be Daryl or Rick but still to thin to be Shane or T-dog. Merle raised his gun up and adjusted his sight while waiting for the doorknob to finish it's rotation. Whomever it was, they weren't getting in to the house. The sound of the hammer of a gun being pulled back stopped him cold and his aim wavered when the cold metal of the weapon pushed against his cheek.

_Fuckin' bitch. Should'a gotten rid of'er when I had the chance._

To Merle's surprise, it wasn't Carrie threatening to pull the trigger, but a stranger he couldn't make out that had managed to make it into the house without his knowledge. He had to admit, if he was going to be killed, might as well be from the first person that had ever snuck up on him.

"Drop your weapon." It was a strong male voice with a thick southern accent.

"Fuck you. Kill me or get the fuck out of my house." Merle snapped back.

"Drop it or I drop this little blonde girlfriend of yours."

"Go ahead" Merle snorted "No skin of my sack. One last thing to worry about."

"Merle!" Carrie shouted.

All three were distracted by a flashlight shinning brightly down the hallway and directly into their eyes.

"What ya got there Nelson?" came a voice behind the light "breathers?"

"Yes sir. They're not very accommodating though"

"Well that's a shame cause we ain't here to hurt ya." The voice said, moving closer "We're just lookin for supplies same as you. OR if you're hungry we have food for you and your lovely companion there."

Merle grunted but his mouth watered at the thought of something in his belly. He and Carrie hadn't eaten since the night before and the burning in his belly had only intensified.

The man with the flashlight stopped in front of Merle, he nodded to the man with the gun who lowered the piece to side and took a step back without another word.

"We have food, shelter and safety if you're interested" He continued, eyeing Merle up and down "We could use a man you're size whose obviously capable of taking care of himself and others."

Carrie grabbed Merle's arm and squeezed it tightly, earning herself a dirty look before being shrugged off. Merle scratched his stubbled chin and thought for a moment before stretching his hand out to the stranger.

"Name's Merle. This here is Carrie."

The man looked down at Merle's hand and returned the smile.

"Pleasure Merle. Carrie." he brought his fingers up to his forehead to tip an imaginary hat. "They call me the Governor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SO sorry guys. I have been one busy girl the last couple months. On top of writers block I've been overworking myself AND I'm about to move to Michigan in a few days. I guess it took the Season 3 premiere to make me take a time out and get back to finishing up the story. I don't know if I want to do one more chapter or two more chapters but it will be finished. ANYWAY, again may I state for the record again…I AM NOT A MERLE HATER. I was SO excited when I saw last nights episode. Guess we just have to wait and see if Merle really has changed or if it's all a charade. I can't wait till he is reunited with Daryl and how that is all gonna go. I really hoped you liked this chapter. There will be more Daryl and Ra in the next chapter. Sorry so short! **


	21. Far From Home

_Another Day In This Carnival Of Souls_

_Another Night Settles In As Quickly As It Goes_

_The Memories Of Shadows, Ink On The Page_

_And I Can't Seem To Find My Way Home_

_And It's Almost Like _

_Your Heaven's Trying Everything _

_Your Heaven's Trying Everything_

_To Keep Me Out_

_All The Places I've Been And Things I've Seen _

_A Million Stories That Made Up A Million Shattered Dreams_

_The Faces Of People I'll Never See Again_

_And I Can't Seem To Find My Way Home_

_Cause It's Almost Like _

_Your Heaven's Trying Everything To Break Me Down_

_Cause It's Almost Like _

_Your Heaven's Trying Everything To Keep My Out._

…_..Far From Home (Five Finger Death Punch)_

_**CHAPTER 21**_

There was a strange appropriateness to the silence that fell across Hershel's land as everyone began to assemble at the fresh grave of the steadily growing cemetery in back of the farmhouse. Bloodshot and puffy eyes stared blankly down at the mound of dirt. No one spoke and just when you were beginning to wonder if they had all stopped breathing, a soft choking sob or sniffle would break the silence.

Ra had found a spot behind the circle of survivors. She rested comfortably against the large Oak to help steady herself. Daryl stood protectively in front of her, his eyes burning holes into Shane from across the graves. Shane rolled his hat back and forth in his hands and mimicked the sad faces around him. He was a great actor. Looking over at Lori on occasion to make sure she had seen his attempt at conveying the emotion she claimed he lacked. In true form, Lori's attention was on her son and husband. She held Carl tightly in front of her, waiting for the boy to let go and break down and cry. He didn't.

"Dale could get under your skin. He sure got under mine." Rick cleared his throat and tried to steady his voice. "Because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, what he felt. That kind of honesty is rare, and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale and he'd look at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but, he could read us. Saw people for who they were. He knew things about us. The truth. Who we really are. And he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group is broken . The best we can honor him is to unbrake it. Set aside our differences and pull together. Stop feeling sorry for ourselves, take control of our lives. Our safety. Our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on, we're gonna do it his way. This is how we honor Dale."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't go."

It was a barely audible request that caused Daryl to freeze in the doorway of the bedroom. He looked over his shoulder at Ra sitting at the edge of the bed. The usual tough exterior that almost mirrored his own, had melted away and all that remained was a wife afraid for her husband. After Dale's funeral, Rick wanted to get Randall off the farm as soon as possible, per Dale's last request. With Shane's behavior being unpredictable and their last attempt unsuccessful, to say the least, Rick thought it safer to take Daryl instead. Daryl didn't hesitate to agree but he wasn't expecting Ra to react the way she did when he told her. He walked over and sat down next to her, dropping his crossbow down and leaning it against the bed.

"I know I said I wasn't goin' to leave you alone with Shane being here but, I don't think he's gonna be a problem. T, Glenn, Hershel, Andrea. They ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya."

"Andrea?" Ra snorted "That blonde is like his groupie. I've seen the two of them walking around the farm whispering to each other. That isn't the reason though Daryl. I just have a feeling something bad is gong to happen."

Daryl dropped his shoulders in defeat and stood up, walking back the door.

"Dunno if you noticed darlin' but somethin' bad has happened. Rick is tryin' to make it better though. He asked me to come with him and I gotta do whatever I can to help cause he did the same for me when I almost lost ya. I owe'em"

That was Daryl. He may be hot headed and stubborn, but he was loyal. Fiercely loyal. Ra stood up and walked over to Daryl, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. She felt him softly press her closer to him, careful not to squeeze to hard. He placed a kiss into her hair and rested his cheek down on the top of her head.

"I'll be alright" he whispered "I'll be back before ya know I'm even gone."

"Not possible" she shook her head and looked up at him through her lashes "I'm gonna sit on that porch till you get back."

"Hell you are. You're gonna get that ass back in bed and rest."

"How am I supposed to rest when you're out on the road?" Ra tried to pull away but Daryl kept a firm hand on her backside.

"Well if you're a good girl and do as I say, I'll be sure to wake you up the minute I get back." He wagged his eyebrows up and down and Ra couldn't help but laugh.

She reached up and pulled Daryl's head down to hers, crushing his lips to her own. It was funny how small gestures of affection meant so much now. Knowing every kiss could be your last or every missed opportunity to tell someone you loved them could be a moment you lived to regret forever.

"You bring yourself back to me Dixon. Ya hear?" Ra said against his lips.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Daryl quickly straightened up and let go of Ra. They looked over to see young Beth standing in the living room fumbling with the buttons on her jean jacket.

"Help ya with somethin'?" Daryl growled.

Ra rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Grimes asked for you. Something's happened."

Daryl and Ra shared a brief look before following the youngest Greene out the front door.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Just outside the shed where Randall was being held, the entire group, with the exception of Shane, were huddled together looking distressed.

"What the hells going on?" Daryl asked, already taking his crossbow from his shoulder.

"Randall's missing." Rick's eyes scanned the edge of the forest "T went to go get him and he's gone."

"Lock was still on the door." T interjected "Must've climbed up onto the rafters and got out."

"What do we do?" Carol asked frantically, shifting side to side on her feet. "Didn't we want to be rid of him anyway?"

"Yeah but not near the farm. If he knows exactly where we are he's gonna find his people and.."

"RICK!" Shane's yell was a mixture of worry and anger. Desperate almost. He limped towards them, blood pouring from his nose and running down to his chin. "He snuck up on me man. Cold cocked me."

"Oh my god. What do we do?" Lori asked, pulling Carl closer to her.

"Let's not have everyone panic. Hershel get everyone into the house. Daryl, Glenn and Shane you come with me. He couldn't have gotten far."

"I'll come too" Ra said, stepping up from behind Daryl.

"No" Daryl said quickly "If he gets anywhere near the house it's better to have you Andrea and T there. It might not just be Randall in these woods."

She would have protested had the look on Daryl's face not immediately told her he was in no mood to be argued with.

"Get everyone back to the house" Rick said over his shoulder as the men started to head for the woods.

Ra watched as they all disappeared behind the giant oak and pine trees. Hershel walked over and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get everyone back to the house like Rick said" She nodded but didn't turn away from the now empty field "He'll be okay" Hershel said softly.

She didn't need to be reminded of that. Randall against Daryl was a laughable match up that Ra would pay to see. However, Randall wasn't the threat. She was wondering how it was possible for a scrawny kid like Randall to not only get the jump on Shane but also break his nose. Daryl was probably thinking the same thing she was but went off with the guys because Rick requested it of him. Whatever Shane was up to now, Ra prayed it didn't harm any of the men. The bad feeling she had earlier pulled at her stomach mercilessly now. Something bad was coming and she felt it to her very core. The sickness she saw in Shane before was at the surface. All his bad thoughts, cruel intentions and foiled plans only added fuel to the desperation that had consumed him in the passing days. She was right when she told him he was no better than the very things they were fighting. Inside, Shane was dead.

Ra walked up the front porch steps. Still turning periodically towards the woods to see if she could make out even the slightest hint of movement. She cursed under her breath. She should be out there. She wasn't afraid of Randall and she could maneuver those woods just as well as Daryl. Upon pulling herself up to the last step, a sharp pain ripped through her side and reminded her why her presence would be more of a hindrance than a help. She walked to the edge of the large porch and leaned against the railing. No one would get her to move from that spot till Daryl came back.

**XXXXXXX**

The last of the sun's light slowly faded behind the trees but Ra's anxiety was steadily rising. They had been gone for almost an hour and she was now pacing the porch impatiently. Scanning the trees one last time, she made up her mind to go looking for them. If she could sneak off the porch the group wouldn't even have to know she was gone. Just as she pushed herself off the railing and turned away, her forehead collided with a hard chest.

"Why ain't ya inside with everyone else. Damn Ra ain't there nothin' I tell ya that you listen to?"

Ra looked up at Daryl's sweaty face as he grabbed a hold of her arms. Despite being reprimanded, Ra couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around Daryl's neck and pushing her face harder into his chest.

"What's all this?" she asked, pulling her arms away "Ya all right? Somethin' happen?"

"No." She sighed "No nothing happened. I was just worried is all"

"Hmph" Daryl snorted "Rick and Shane ain't back yet?"

Ra shook her head. Daryl's eyes narrowed down at her and she could tell he was thinking.

"Come'on. Let's get back inside."

Everyone looked up as they walked into the living room.

"We heard a shot." Daryl said "thought Rick and Shane would be back by now."

"Maybe they found Randall" Lori chirped in.

"We found him."

"Is he back in the shed?" Patricia asked, rising from the couch.

"He's a walker" Daryl said flatly.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel seemed more calm than anyone in that room.

"Weird thing is he wasn't bit" Glenn said, his eyes looking up toward Maggie.

"His neck was broke" Daryl finished "Thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. Now Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. Naw, they were together."

Ra wrapped her arms around herself and looked over at Daryl. She knew he had long figured out that Shane was up to something before he even mentioned it to the group.

Lori jumped up from her chair "Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on."

"You got it" Daryl turned to walk out the door.

"Not without me you're not" Ra grabbed a hold of his sleeve just as he pushed the door open.

"We're the only two people that know how to track. It will be quicker if I'm with you."

Daryl scoffed and shook his head. Even if he told her no she would insist upon it till she was blue in the face. He had just barely managed to keep her at the house when he and Glenn went to look for Randall, he knew she wouldn't listen to him now. Daryl turned to face her and Ra noticed his eyes gaze off into the distance. She followed his stare out towards the field where the barn sat. A sea of lost faces came out from the shadows of the woods, one after another. Their stench and hollow moans carried through the wind and up to the porch. The walkers had found their sanctuary. Ra walked backwards slowly till she came in contact with Daryl's hand on her lower back. The door of the house swung open and they were joined by everyone else.

"Patricia kill the lights" Hershel whispered.

"I'll get the guns" Andrea said quickly, turning on her heel and running back inside.

"How did they find us?" Ra whispered.

She could feel Daryl's hot breath on her ear as he leaned forward "Might have been the gunshot we heard. Led'em straight for us."

"Maybe they'll just pass like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" Glenn asked, his voice wavering.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I dunno about. Herd that size we'll rip the whole house down." Daryl's eyes ran the length of the field, mentally counting the endless amount of walkers moving closer to the farmhouse. The more he tallied, the more walkers just seemed to appear out of the woods.

"Carl's gone." Lori flew out the front door and rushed over to everyone.

"What?" Daryl said dropping his crossbow down.

"He..He..was upstairs. I can't find him anywhere."

"Maybe he's hiding?" Glenn said, looking behind her.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy." Lori put a shaking hand up to calm her stomach.

"We're not" Carol said, grabbing Lori's hand "We're not. We're gonna look around and find him."

Both the women went back into the house as Andrea came out and dropped the bag of guns down on the porch. Maggie was the first to reach in and grab two shot guns and held one out to Glenn.

"Maggie?" he said shocked.

"You grow up country you pick up a thing or two." She checked the chamber or the shotgun and loaded more shells into the barrel.

Ra grabbed the pistol Daryl had given her out from the waistband of her jeans and checked the clip. She grabbed a box of ammo from the bag and filled her pockets with a few more rounds.

"I got the number there's no use." Daryl spoke. He watched everyone check their weapons over a couple more times before looking back out to the growing herd of walkers.

"You can go if you want" Hershel said dismissively, sensing Daryl's hesitation.

"You gonna take'em all on?"

"We've got guns. We've got cars." Hershel cocked his gun and checked the aim.

"Kill as many as we can" Andrea said, pocketing a small hand gun into her vest "Then we use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm."

Ra looked over at Daryl for his approval. In theory it sounded like it would work, but if Daryl didn't think it was a good plan, she would back up whatever he decided to do.

"Serious?" Daryl cocked his head to the side and looked over at Hershel.

"This is my farm. I'll die here." Hershel didn't wait for a response from anyone. He was already making his way to the edge of the porch.

"Well alright" Daryl shrugged and tossed his legs over the railing "Good'a night as any"

Ra walked down the steps and followed Daryl over to his bike while everyone got into their cars. She put a hand on Daryl's shoulder to steady herself as she tried to get onto the back of his bike.

"Not this time baby." He said, pulling the bike upright.

"What" Ra's mouth dropped open "What the fuck do you mean not this time?"

"You're still hurtin'. Can't risk ya fallin' off the back." Daryl started up the bike and swung his crossbow onto his shoulder. "Besides I'll be quicker if it's just me. Gotta get as close to the fence as possible to start knockin' them off."

Daryl couldn't look at her. Her face mirrored the same expression she wore earlier when he told her he was leaving with Rick. He then remembered something he had almost forgotten about in the chaos of the last few days.

"You remember how to aim that thing?" He smirked and stabbed a finger at the gun she was holding tightly in her hand.

Ra rolled her eyes. She didn't find his cockiness appropriate or humorous at that moment.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

She tried to walk away but Daryl leaned over and caught her by the top of the arm. He gave her a partial smile and nodded down to his saddlebags. Ra studied his face for a moment before undoing the straps. Without taking her eyes off his, she reached into the bag and wrapped her fingers around a leather strap and pulled out her blade belt.

"How?..Where?" She stuttered.

"Before we left the house we found ya at." Daryl smirked "found it on the table in the kitchen. Couple blades missin' but we'll find replacements later."

Ra wrapped the belt around her waist and inhaled sharply. It was as if she had a missing limb reattached. Her fingertips ran over the black and jade handles, frowning when she was met with air where a blade was absent.

"Daryl let's go. We can't let them get any closer!" Andrea called from the blue pickup truck.

Daryl nodded and turned back to Ra, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer.

"Don't let the walkers get close enough that you'll have to use those, ya hear?" Daryl strained his neck up and grabbed the back of her head, kissing her hard. "You'll hear the bike. I'm okay if you can hear the bike."

Ra nodded "Be careful"

**XXXXXXXX**

The night erupted with gunfire. It sounded like World War III had just begun. In a way Ra supposed it had. Breathers against the walkers. The loud explosion from Hershel's shotgun stopped her in her tracks on the porch. There was a flash of light and the barn in the field began to go up in flames, illuminating the property with an eerie glow. One by one the walkers that had laid covered up in shadow popped into view.

"We're not even making a dent" Hershel's voice shook slightly as he stopped to reload.

"Lori and Carol? Did they find Carl?" Ra asked, taking out a few more walkers that were dangerously close to house.

"I don't know" Hershel let off a few more rounds "Patricia and Beth are still inside too. We need to get all of them out of here in case this gets worse."

Before going back into the house, Ra scanned the field for Daryl, listening for the sound of his motorcycle. She saw him stationed next to Dale's RV yelling something to Jimmy. His bike roared as he took back off towards the outskirts of the fence. Ra pulled some bullets from her pocket and reloaded her clip with the ammo she had lost. Hershel was already off the porch and standing in the yard emptying round after round. Ra looked up as Lori and Carol ran out the front the door.

"Okay. Okay" Lori said frantically "If he followed his daddy he went that way" She waved a hand towards the cluster of walkers near the woods.

"No. No you'll lead them right to him. We can't stay here." Carol grabbed onto Lori's hands and tried to get her to calm down.

"That's my boy" Lori whimpered.

"GO!" Ra shouted over to the women "Get Patricia and Beth and go! As long as Daryl is here I'm not going anywhere. I'll look for Carl!"

Carol nodded and went back in to gather Patricia and Beth. Lori pulled her gun and quickly walked the porch.

"CARL!" she gave one last pleading yell and took out a few walkers near the house. She turned back to Ra "We all need to leave! You can't stay here."

"Go." Ra said dismissively.

Without another word, Lori turned away and headed towards one of the trucks with the other women.

Ra's heart was pounding in her ears as she let off round after round into the oncoming group of walkers. She stopped for a moment to reload when her heart sank to her feet. She couldn't hear Daryl's motorcycle any longer. He wouldn't have gotten close enough for them to overpower him. Hershel was yelling obscenities not common for someone of his beliefs and challenging the mindless monsters to follow his voice. Ra's hands shook as she shoved the bullets into the clip. There was a loud blast behind her and Hershel and they both turned to see Rick and Carl standing behind them.

"Where's Lori? Did you see Lori?"

"I don't know what happened Rick. They just keep coming it's like a plaque they're everywhere!"

"LORI?! Did you see her" He yelled again.

"NO" Hershel shouted back with another blast of the shotgun.

"What about Daryl? Did you see him out in the field?!" Ra asked, grabbing onto Carl's shirt and tugging him towards the pickup.

"No. We gotta go. Gotta find the others!" Rick grabbed Hershel's arm and started pulling him away from the herd.

Ra threw the passenger door open and pushed Carl inside "I have to wait for Daryl. He's coming back for me!" She pulled a blade from it's holster and lobbed it down into a walkers head.

"No Ra we have to go now!" Rick's voice shook with panic and he all but picked her up to get her into the truck.

"DARYL!" Ra screamed one last time before Rick slammed the backdoor of the pick-up.

The truck was quiet as it sped away from the farmhouse. Ra felt sick and lightheaded, the pain in her ribs burning as she tried to catch her breath. _What if he went back for me and I'm not there? What if he put himself right in the middle of that herd trying to figure out where I'm at?_

Her breath was labored and her mouth was to dry to ask questions. Rick grabbed a hold of Carl's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze while Hershel silently watched in shock as his farmhouse burned to the ground.

**XXXXXXX**

Rick came to a stop in the middle of the highway where Ra had seen Daryl for the first time. The moment they exited the car, Ra grasped for the keys in Rick's hand.

"I'm going back. The sun's out now. I gotta go find Daryl."

"No" Rick said tightly "We wait for everyone here."

"What about mom? Where is she? You said she'd be here." Carl's voice was cracking while he paced in front of his father.

Rick put a hand on his sons shoulder "Carl you need to be quiet."

"Please" he whispered. All that was left of his childhood innocence was wrapped up into one word.

"Carl.."

"NO!" he shook out of his fathers grasp and stomped back towards the truck.

"I'm with Carl. You protect yours I'm going to find mine." Ra said, making one last attempt at the keys.

Rick pulled his hand back, his jaw tightening in frustration "We're not splitting up. They'll be here."

"She's right Rick" Hershel interrupted "You need to get your boy to safety. Raven and I will wait here."

"We stick together" Rick turned his back to them and stalked over to where Carl was leaning on the truck.

"Ten minutes." Ra yelled back to him. I'll wait ten minutes and I'm going back to the farm.

"I'm going with her." Hershel's eyes didn't leave the ground but his voice was stern.

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence, each one contemplating what their next move will be if the group didn't reunite. Could they forgive Rick for keeping them there if returning to the farm could have saved a life? Ra tried to focus on images of Daryl riding away from the farmhouse. His ever constant crossbow strapped to his back and his hands gripping tightly to the gears. Would that image keep her warm on the lonely nights she faced without him if he hadn't made it?_ Stop that Raven. _She mentally scolded herself. _Daryl went to find you regardless of slim chances._ That thought alone made her wrought with determination.

"Times up." She walked over to Rick and thrust her hands out for the keys "Either you give them to me or I'll go on foot."

Rick looked over at Hershel cradling his shot gun under his arm. He either complied or they would sit and wait for the next herd of walkers to find them. Rick kneeled down to Carl and studied his face for a moment.

"Carl.."

Just then he was interrupted by the sound of loud motor growing steadily closer. Ra's heart jumped into her throat. It was Daryl. The roar of his bike like his personal theme song. Rick, Hershel and Ra all shared a smiled as Hershel's old blue truck crept up the highway in the other direction and turned into the shallow ditch followed by Shane's SUV and finally Daryl's bike.

"Oh thank god!" Lori jumped from the truck before T-dog even had it in park. She ran for Carl and scooped him up into her arms while reaching up to hold onto Rick.

Carol had barely made it off the back of Daryl's bike before Ra catapulted herself into Daryl's chest. His leg came down before the bike had the chance to teeter over from sheer force.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked looking over to Daryl.

"Saw this guys tail light zig zaggin' all over the road. Figured he had to be Asian driving that way."

"Good one" Glenn laughed.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked, running his hands up and down Ra's torso and checking her arms carefully.

"Am I alright?" She chuckled while pulling his arms around her "Are you alright?"

"I would be dead if it weren't for Daryl" Carol smiled at them "He found me in the field after I lost Lori and the others."

Ra nodded and looked back at Daryl, running a hand through his wind blown hair "I was just about to go back for you. I stayed on the farm as long as I could I.."

"Hey" Daryl's jostled her lightly in his arms "I always find ya remember?"

She pressed her lips together and looked down, ashamed to have doubted him. Daryl leaned over to meet her eyes and smiled before pulling her closer and placing a soft on the corner of her mouth. Ra was caught off guard. He never showed affection in front of the group. Last night was just another reason to be thankful they had made it out alive.

"Shane?" Lori asked, looking over at Rick.

His eyes just barely met hers before they looked down at the ground and he shook his head.

Ra heard Daryl grunt as he squeezed her hand a little tighter. He was silently conveying to her what would be inappropriate to say out loud to the group. Shane had what was coming to him. Now was not the time or place to hear about what had happened. Andrea, Patricia, Jimmy and even Shane would be mourned properly later. For now they had to get the people that did make it out alive to safety. They all agreed on heading East off the main roads to avoid herds. Everyone piled back into the cars.

"Think I'll stick to the enclosed cars from here on out." Carol laughed to Daryl and Ra as she climbed up into the truck with T and the Grimes family.

Ra smirked and mounted the back of Daryl's bike, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a quick kiss to the side of his neck.

"Ya sure you're alright to ride on.."

"Don't even" Ra warned "After last night I'm not going anywhere without you."

**XXXXXXX**

They drove for hours, everyone heavy with exhaustion. Ra's head rocked back and forth and her eyelids shuttered up and down. Every so often Daryl's hand would run down her thigh to make sure she was awake and she would respond by squeezing him tighter. There was a rumble from Rick's truck and he honked for everyone to stop and pull over to the side. Daryl turned the bike off to conserve his gas and leaned it down onto the stand.

"You out?" He yelled back to Rick.

Rick got out of the truck and slammed the door shut, prompting everyone to get out and stretch for a minute while they took watch along the roadside.

"Been running on fumes" Rick's eyes were puffy and bloodshot. The strain of his rank in the group making itself very evident.

"We can't stay here." Maggie said, pulling her fathers shotgun from the car.

"We can't all fit in one car" Glenn added.

"We'll get gas in the morning." Rick put his hands on his hips and surveyed the open area next to the running waterfall.

"Stay here?" Carol asked, the lines in her face deepening.

"I'm freezing." Carl's teeth chattered as Lori pulled him closer and Rick handed his jacket off to him.

Ra pulled the sleeves of her shirt lower on to her hands like makeshift gloves. After being on the bike for so long, her body was almost numb to the chill in the air. Daryl caught sight of her from the corner of his eye and pulled a flannel from one of the saddlebags.

"Ain't much but it's something." he whispered to her.

"We'll build a fire." Lori stated rubbing Carl's arms.

"Ra and I will go gather up some firewood." Daryl grabbed his crossbow from the bike and motioned for Ra to follow with him. "Stay close"

There was an eruption of questions from every member in the group. Panicked voices that bounced back and forth like a tennis ball. Ra noticed Rick's eyes glaze over with frustration.

"Everyone just stay calm and listen to Rick" Hershel's voice blanketed the fire of panic if only for a moment.

Daryl turned to Rick "Ya know we found Randall right? He turned but he wasn't bit."

"How's that possible?" Beth asked confused. "Rick what the hell happened?" Lori's was the only one to verbally ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Shane killed Randall." Daryl spoke up "Just like he always wanted too."

Daryl walked back till he could feel Ra next to him. The very mention of Shane's name making him aware of what he had almost taken from him.

"And then the herd got him?" Lori finished.

Rick grew quiet. He looked at all the faces looking to him for answers the way they always had and finding it difficult to give them the information he had been holding back since he left the CDC.

"We're all infected." He finally said, shifting his weight from side to side. "At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is…we all carry it."

One by one he had to watch their faces process the truth of it all. He had to watch their trust him waver behind their eyes.

"Who is this Jenner person?" Ra whispered to Daryl.

"Only researcher left at the CDC when we got there." Daryl said, looking over his shoulder "Told us there was no cure. No hope. Then tried to get us to agree to mass suicide. Let us out last minute but someone stayed behind from the group."

"And you never said anything?" Carol said, trying to hold back her anger.

"Would it had made a difference?" Rick asked, coming to his own defense. "You saw how crazy he was.."

"That is not you're call" Glenn stepped up, dropping his weapon to the ground "When I knew about the walkers in the barn I told everyone.."

"Well I thought it best if people didn't know." Rick spat back sharply.

Ra looked down at the ground, her eyes trying to focus on a small insect making it's way across the pavement. Anything to distract her from what her mind was trying to process. Daryl was right. What he had asked her just the other night was an impending outcome. _How long before I have to do to you what I did to Dale._ Every person with them right now. Lori, Carol, Beth Maggie…Daryl. No matter how they died, bitten or otherwise, they would turn and someone would have to put them down. Someone would have the unfortunate task of brandishing the weapon that would put an end to their suffering. Someone would have to carry the burden of that for the rest of their life. Ra started walking till the sounds of arguing began to fade. She watched her feet shuffle the fallen leaves under her boots. Where she was going, she didn't know. Firewood? That's right, she had to get firewood with Daryl. Daryl. A strong hand wrapped around her arm tightly and brought her back to reality.

"Raven. Where ya goin? I told ya to wait for me." Daryl looked down at her, studying her face curiously.

She looked blankly back into his steel blue eyes "How long ago did you leave the CDC?"

"Couple weeks back. Right before the farm." He cocked his head to the side "Why?"

"Did you know? Did Rick tell you before he told the group?"

Daryl's lip curled up and he knitted his eyebrows together "Are you serious? You think if I knew something like that I would keep it from everyone? From you?"

Ra looked away and ran her tongue along her bottom lip. She felt sick again. She tried to fight off the lump in her throat that was causing her eyes to water.

"Huh?" Daryl asked again, tightening his grip on her arm.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head "No" she whispered "No" She launched herself forward and through her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent till the every negative thought dissolved.

Daryl was taken off guard for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her. His hands came up and cupped both sides of her face "Hey. Rick has his reasons for not telling us. But he is right. What difference does it make? We're alive. We got each other. Ain't that what ya told me last night? We got one last thing to worry about now that Shane's gone."

She looked up at him and gave him a partial smile while nodding. He gave her one last squeeze before setting out on their original task.

The truth was Ra didn't know what the future held for them. Being together brought comfort in itself. She reminded herself of all her blessings every time she looked at Carol's lost face and only partially understanding her loss. Everything she and Daryl had been through and somehow had managed to find one another over and over again only made her think there was some bigger plan for the both of them. What that was, she would have to figure out. All she knew is Daryl trusted Rick and believed he would do right by them. Whatever path her husband chose to take them down, her place was by his side.

_**Just the beginning….**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**If you are still interested in this story, continue on to the next season of the Daryl/Ra saga in "The Devil's Rejects" XOXOXOXOX**_

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and followed this story. SO sorry it's had been so long since I posted but in that time I had moved to Michigan, broken my ankle (Which you would have thought would given me time to write but actually just made me super depressed) and finally FINALLY I got my internet back as of last week so decided to finish this story up so I could start on Season 3. To be honest I'm not super happy with this last chapter and it seems very scattered only because I couldn't wait to get started on the next story. I hope you weren't too disappointed. If you reviewed and I never got back to you in a PM I super apologize! I usually do reply but again…I didn't have internet but I am very grateful for you! Hope you guys are still curious to see what happens to Ra and Daryl in the upcoming "Season" lol. See you then…**_


	22. A Message From CrystalTears

**Hi everyone! Just so you know "Remind Me" will be getting a MAJOR overhaul! In the next two weeks, I'm going to be proofreading and changing A LOT of the chapters. Raven and Daryl's story will remain the same but with a few different changes. Who knows? You might check back and find things you never noticed before lol. Or the chapters might change all together. As for everyone that has add "Remind Me" to their favorite list or alert list, I would like to thank you SO MUCH for your support and if you haven't read it yet "The Devil's Rejects" is the continuation of "Remind Me" and the ongoing story of Daryl and Raven Dixon. Check it out! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Crystaltears~**


End file.
